The Carefree Year
by Dueler312
Summary: Harry had just taken down Voldemort. Now he, Ron, and Hermione are going to go back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year without worrying about the Death Eaters. And someone else is now in their year, but who? Parings: HarryGinny, RonHermione Note: Made before the Deathly Hallows book came out.
1. Waking up

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Waking up

Opening his eyes, everything was blurry to Harry. He couldn't find his glasses when he tried to feel for them. Suddenly, he saw long mane of red come to him that put his glasses on. He closed his eyes a little when they were put on, and when he opened them, he saw a beautiful witch that was his. Ginny, his girlfriend was sitting right next to him, rubbing his arm.

"Hey there, love. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better now that I know you're here." he replied. Ginny blushed a little and pecked a little kiss on his cheek. Harry though, sat up, with some difficulty, and decided that he wanted a better kiss then that. Ginny rolled her eyes smiling, and they connected, not giving a care until the world, until...

"Hey, can't we have some time with him too, sis?" Ron said teasingly, with Hermione standing by his side, holding hands. Those two actually got together during the quest of when they and Harry went to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, so Harry could take down Voldemort. Ginny joined them sometime later after deciding that she would rather be with Harry helping him take Voldemort down, then stay at home worrying if she would ever see him again. She was a big help destroying the last Horcrux. And she, along with Ron and Hermione, reminded Harry to focus on the love from his friends and family. And that it what took for Harry to cast a simple Disarming Spell at Voldemort, blasting him in the air, with his head making contact, cracking the skull and killing him. After that, Harry went unconscious, but not before telling Ginny that he loved her.

"Not to break you up for a little bit guys, but we really want some time with you guys too," Hermione said.

"Well, what are you waiting for," laughed Ginny. Harry always liked it when she laughed. It made him feel warm inside.

Ron and Hermione sat down in the chairs on the opposite of where Ginny was beside Harry's bed, with Ron putting his arm around Hermione. " How are you feeling mate?" he asked.

"Besides the pain, I feel good now. I just feel a little weird right now."

"Well, considering you just killed Voldemort, I wouldn't be surprised." Ginny commented. "I mean, that got to hurt you a little emotionally, taking out someone like that."

"Ginny's right, Harry." said Hermione. "You've got to heal, both physically and emotionally. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to _move_ on." she said with a look toward Ginny, smiling at her.

" I know. I'm just wondering what has happened while I was out." Harry said, wondering if all the Death Eaters have been caught. He knew Malfoy, his archenemy since the beginning of Hogwarts, and Snape, Dumbledore's murderer, were caught and were sent straight to Azkaban. The other three started to explain to him about how most of the other Death Eaters were caught, some of them trying to wiggle out of out charges claiming to have been under the Imperius curse. Of course, the Aurors captured them and checked them, except for the known ones that were with him during the first war, Unfortunately for them, as the other three told Harry, only one of them was under it. The rest got chucked into Azkaban,

"Wow." said Harry. "But who actually gave that order?

"That will be me," someone said from behind the door. "The new Minister of Magic."

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw whom the Minister was. It was Mr. Weasley. Ron and Ginny definitely smiled and went up to hug their dad. Mrs. Weasley was right behind him.

"How are you doing son?" He asked Harry. Ginny gave up her chair and sat on the bed with Harry.

" Right now, just exhausted." said Harry. "Thanks for asking though, _Minister_ Weasley." Everyone chuckled except for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, though they did have a little laughter in their mouths.

"Are the rest of you okay?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

" Don't worry, mum." Ron assured his mother. "The Healers checked us three out and we're okay. Hermione actually did most of the healing before help arrived," he said giving Hermione a little nudge, which made her blush.

"Yeah, but I couldn't heal your injuries that were major, Harry." she said rather sadly.

"Hey at least you helped saved me, along with Ron and Ginny." Harry said, keeping an eye on Ginny for the longest time.

"And speaking of you, young lady," Mrs. Weasley said with a serious tone. Ginny looked at her and then shrunk down. She was prepared to hear what her mum had to say.

"I'm definitely proud of you." 

She looked up. Of all the things Ginny was sure her mother was going to say to her, that was not one of them. "Mom?"

"I've been trying to shield you kids from this war. I know that Harry and the others were adults when Harry turned seventeen, so I tried to protect you from it. I was wrong. You actually used your brave heart and decided what you wanted. You helped Harry."

Ginny teared up and gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said sadly. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"GINNY! RON!" a voice shouted from the door it was...

A/N Sorry guys, but I decided to do a little cliffhanger here. So what do you guys think? Let me know if there is anything I can do anything to improve it.


	2. Unexpected News

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

Unexpected News.

"GINNY! RON!" a voice shouted from the door. It was Ron and Ginny's brothers, Bill, with his wife Fleur, and Charlie. They rushed up to them and hugged Ginny, but Bill and Charlie shook Ron by the shoulders.

"STOP IT!" yelled the rest of the group.

" What? We thought you were dead like," Bill started but then stopped noticing the glare from his parents.

"What are you talking about? Who's dead?" Hermione quickly asked.

"And what was the glare for, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"We thought you knew," began Mr. Weasley, "but it looks like you haven't been informed yet." Harry and the others noticed him, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill, Charlie and Fleur, bowed their heads a little. Ginny asked Hermione's question again. " Who got killed?"

"Percy got killed during one of the battles we had with the Death Eaters before we noticed The Dark Mark was disappearing from their arms," Mrs. Weasley said real sadly.

Ginny went pale. "No, Percy." Harry saw that she needed comfort and he put his hand on her shoulder. But as soon as he did, Ginny laid back against him. Ron just froze still and Hermione saw that he needed somebody right now. She offered her shoulder and Ron accepted.

Percy saw the wrong his ways during the middle of Harry's quest when Ginny already disappeared to help Harry, Hermione and Ron. But he joined the Order as a spy so he can check to see what the Ministry of Magic was doing to stay above the Order.

"Did he, get killed with the curse?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't need to ask what curse she was talking about.

"Huh," Bill said. Fleur finished for him, " No, Ginny. He actually got 'it hard in the heart with a cutting curse."

Harry and Hermione felt a little warmth coming back to their Weasleys. (A/N I know, but it gives it a little fluff.)

Ron then said, "Well, I'm glad he didn't die the other way," putting a little smile on his face, making Hermione smiling.

Harry thought that Percy would've stayed with the ministry head on, but it looks liked, as Harry thought about it, that Percy's Gryffindor courage finally showed him what was the right thing to do.

"Well, I know you are all sad with Percy's death, everyone," said Fleur, "But Bill and I actually have some good news." She smiled as she blew out some air and looked at Bill. Ginny asked, "What it is?" Everybody was looking at her & Bill waiting for the news.

"Well, Let's just say you and Ron are going to become an Aunt and Uncle." Bill answered. Ron went, "Huh?" Hermione hit him on the head for that. "Oh Ron, you can't be that dumb."

Ginny went, "Are you going to have my niece or nephew?" a little excited. Fleur just nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just hugged Fleur and Bill. Ginny hugged Bill and Fleur, but she went a little lightly on Fleur. She wasn't still warmed up to having her as a sister-in-law. Hermione and Harry actually congratulated them, but they didn't get up to hug them because she was making sure Harry didn't get up with his injuries. His injuries were healing well, but Hermione, a friend that he felt like was his sister, held him down.

"Hey, where are Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"Oh, don't worry. They're okay." Charlie answered. "They got a few cuts from some cutting curses, but nothing bad. In fact," he added, "Hagrid and his half-brother, Grawp, actually took out half of the Death Eaters before Fred and George headed out with Moody to tale care of them."

Harry and the others thought how it looked like seeing Grawp knocking off the Death Eaters. Harry and Ron chuckled a little.

"Speaking of which," Bill said, "we need to check and see if they are okay. Come on, sweetie." he said to Fleur. Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to go with them, but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to stay with Harry.

"Man, that definitely was a good balance of news," said Ron. All of them definitely agreed to that.

"Hey, at least we can get our final year at Hogwarts," said Hermione. "Well, sixth for you Ginny."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that." Ginny said. Harry looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you guys were destroying the three Horcruxes and the with me on the fourth, I've been doing some home-school work And let just say that I've passed, so I'll be able to be with you guys in your year. " She finished a smile.

The others were shocked, but excited, especially Harry. Not only that now the four friends were in the same year. Harry would have his girlfriend in some of the same classes, as he would be in along with Ron and Hermione. Hermione congratulated her, but also feeling a little disappointed, wondering if she should've done that. Ron saw that Hermione was thinking that, and intervened. "Don't start thinking like that, Hermione. Otherwise, I couldn't be able to stand one year without you." Hermione thought that was sweet of Ron to say that. They both left to give Harry and Ginny some time to themselves.

"I can't believe you're going to be in the final year with me," Harry passionately said to his love. Ginny replied. "Well, I'm wanting to finish with you, because I don't to spend anytime without you." They both giggled and starting snogging.

A few days later, Harry bruises finally were healed enough for him to go home to the Burrow. He said to himself, '_There is no way I'm going back to the Dursleys.'_

A knock at the door startled Harry, he took out his wand, because he wasn't sure if it was a Death Eater, wanting to get him, a reporter, wanting to get a quote from him about him defeating Voldemort, or one of his friends. Harry asked, "Who has always been my mentor?"

The voice replied, "That was Dumbledore, 'Arry. Now come on, let me in."

Harry knew that was the right answer. He opened the door and saw...

(A/N:) Sorry guys. I decided to do another cliffhanger. I wanted to do that to get you wondering. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope for some good reviews.

Sorry for the spelling errors. I was trying to get Fleur's accent right in the story line, but I'm not too good with French accents.


	3. Going Home to Family

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

Going Home to family

Harry knew that was the right answer. He opened the door and saw his hairy giant friend, Hagrid. Harry gave him a hug as soon as he walked in, well as big as you can give a half-giant.

"Whoa, there. Wasn't 'spectin that when I was comin' in," replied Hagrid as soon as Harry stopped hugging Hargid.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. He noticed Hagrid picking up his trunk.

"Com' to take you home to the Burrow. Cause', one I 'now you wont go to back to those Dursleys." Harry agreed with that. "An' two, your friends and your girl (Harry blushed when he said that) are a little busy at the house, so they asked me if I can come get yeh. Plus, I have a feeling, you may have to have a little shielding from them' reporters."

Harry smacked his head. He forgot that he had to get through the mass amount of reporters who were trying to get quotes about him defeating Voldemort. From what he heard, any reporter who is able to get a quote from Harry, would get a big pay. Harry didn't want to be bothered by them. He just wanted to get to the Weasley's so he can hang out with Ron, Hermione, and most of all, Ginny.

"Well, what are we waiting for," said Harry. "Let's get through them so we can go home." He smiled cheerfully, letting Hagrid know that he was ready. Hagrid saw this as a sign of he was ready to go, and they exited out.

Hagrid told Harry about the plan to have him apparate as soon as they can get out of the hospital, because St. Mungo's had Anti-Apparation wards around it, while they were in the lift. When they got down to the Ground floor, Hagrid told Harry to put on his invisibility cloak. When the doors opened, the reporters starting asking when they saw Hagrid supposedly alone, because of Harry being invisible, where Harry was. Hagrid just pushed them out of the way, with Harry following right behind him. Once they got through the reporter mob and out of the Hospital, they turned into a corner, and Harry slipped off his invisibility cloak.

"This is where I'm goin' to have to leave you Harry, said Hagrid.

"But, how are you going to get back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, wondering?

"Not to worry. Arthur arranged for me to have a Portkey on me so I can get back home. But I got to wait till yeh disappear." explained Hagrid.

"Okay. See you soon, Hagrid," said Harry.

"You too' Harry. " replied Hagrid. "And say hi to the others for me."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and turned on the spot, getting that feeling of being sucked through a tube, until he opened them and saw the Burrow. Harry was never happier to see that place, that instead of walking there, he started running with his trunk in one hand, to his second favorite place. The only thing is, somebody also came out, running to him, until...

"Oomph" Harry collided with whom else, but Ginny. They both were excited to see each other that they stood up and held on for each other for a while, after they got the dirt off of them. Unfortunately, they had to break apart when Ginny's mom came out to him.

"Harry," cried Mrs. Weasley, "welcome home."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley then gave Harry one of those bone-crushing hugs she always gave to her loved ones. Fortunately, Ginny saw that Harry about to choke and had to get her mum to release him. Harry was rather glad on that part.

"Well, come on, we can't just stand here out in this sun all day. Let's go in," chirped Mrs. Weasley, as she, Harry and Ginny, went inside the Burrow. He saw the clock that told where every one of the Weasley's would be. Percy's hand was gone, since he was killed in one of the battles with the Death Eaters. Harry also saw Mr. Weasley's hand at work, along with Charlie, Fred's and George's hand. Bill was pointing at home, but he didn't see Bill anywhere.

"Where's Bill?" he asked Ginny.

"Oh, he and Fleur actually rented a flat together, until they can make money to build a house of their own. I wondering though why Mum hasn't put a hand for Fleur up there yet." she said, giggling a little. Harry couldn't help but giggle too. He always laughed when Ginny laughed or giggled.

Harry was just about to pull his trunk up the steps when Ginny said, "Hold it, love. Leave it here for now. I got a little surprise to show you."

Harry was wondering what was that surprised was. But he was wondering where his other two best friends were. '_Probably getting a good snog in Ron's room',_ thought Harry. As Ginny led him all the way up to Fred and George's room. Harry was wondering and asked, "What are we doing up here next to the twin's room?

"You'll see," Ginny chirped.

She opened the door a little and told Harry to close his eyes. He did, and then opened the door the rest of the way. Harry stepped inside and then he was told to stop. He heard the door close and then Ginny told him to open his eyes.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, who were in the room getting it ready for Harry.

Harry was never surprised as he was. There was a neat desk next to the wall, a dresser to put his clothes in, and a comfy bed.

"Guys, why did you do this?" he asked.

Ron answered that one. "Well, we wanted to show our gratitude for one, being our friend, Harry, and two, uh, uh,"

"For loving us always," Hermione finished Ron statement. "Right," said Ron. Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads at him.

Harry couldn't of anything to say except, "Thanks guys!" and he pulled Ginny over to the other two and gave them a really big hug.

"Well, you should also thank our mum and dad," said Ginny. "They actually wanted to do it, but we convinced them to let us do it."

Harry just smiled. He was just thinking that he had the greatest friends and girlfriend in the world.

"Ron, Ginny, could you help me down here for a minute please?" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

"Go on, you guys. I actually want to talk to Hermione for a minute," said Harry.

"Oh man," Ron complained, "she'll have us down there for hours." Ginny smacked him and reminded Ron that he could do magic to speed up the process. That cheered up Ron a bit, and after a peck on Hermione's cheek (which made Hermione blush) Ron headed out of the room and out of sight, Ginny gave Harry a little peck and hurried after her brother.

"Ron can be a little crazy sometimes," said Harry.

"_Sometimes?_" Hermione asked. They both laughed and went over to look out the window.

"Man, a lot has happen to us." Hermione said.

" I know. I mean I don't think I would've found Ron and Ginny if I didn't ask their mom how to get on the platform, and I wouldn't of found you if you haven't been helping Neville look for his toad." Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "But, there is something I was wondering."

"What?" Harry asked as he turned to look at her.

"Did you ever have feelings for me, like Ron does?" she asked.

Harry knew how to answer that one right away. "No, I didn't, Hermione. To tell you the truth, (he let out a breath of air) you been of kind like a sibling friend. More like a sister, to me. You always push me to work hard like any sibling would do."

Hermione started to leak tears. "Oh Harry, that is sweet. You've also been like a brother to me as well. I was just wondering though."

"Hey, Its okay to ask." said Harry. "Besides," he said with a little joke in his mind, "We wouldn't be able to become one big family with Ron and Ginny."

Hermione looked at him for a sec, and then when her brain finally figured out what he said, she went nuts on him. "Harry, you never are going to change," she said while laughing.

"Hey, at least that'll be one thing that is good. We'll never change. Our friendship with each other is going to stay strong." Harry said.

"He's right," Ron said as he Ginny walked in, startling her and Harry. "Even though, we may be couples, we'll always have that strong bond of friendship." Ginny nodded in agreement, as she put her arm on top of Harry.

They decided to not to talk anymore and those two couples decided to just relax, and maybe snog a little.

That night, as Ginny was in her room, getting ready for bed, she heard a knock at her door.

"Yeah, come in," she said. It was...

A/N: Yep, another cliffie. Hey, I like doing these. Can you think of who is entering Ginny's room? Lol. Just to let you know, I may had a little trouble with Hagrid's speech, as I was trying to get his accent in a little. Please read it let me know what you think of it.


	4. Love and a big surpsrise

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4

Love and a Big Surprise

"Yeah, come in," Ginny said. It was her dad.

"Hey, how're you doing?" her dad asked.

"I'm doing good, Dad. Harry actually liked our surprise that we showed him." As Ginny said that, she blushed the same color as her hair. Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley caught the redness, and asked, "You really love him, don't you?" as he came down to sit on her bed.

"Yeah, I really do, Dad." Ginny answered. "I can't stand to be away from him ever. I mean I know it sounds silly-"

"No it doesn't, sweetie," Mr. Weasley interrupted. " I mean, take your mom and me, we couldn't be kept apart. " He laughed at that and Ginny smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she replied, looking at her dad with an eyebrow rose at him.

"Hey though," Mr. Weasley continued, "don't ever let go of that love, you _hear me_?" he finished with a little emphasis.

"Hey, I love Harry, Dad. I'm not letting him go," answered Ginny.

"Good. Why don't you go on and get some sleep?"

Ginny didn't need to be told twice. She scooted underneath her covers as Mr. Weasley left after giving a hug to her. Seconds later, She was fast asleep, with dreams about her life with Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was thinking about the same thing, as he heard someone came in. He turned around and saw Lupin, the last of his Dad's good friends.

"Lupin, man I'm glad to see you," exclaimed Harry as he ran to him.

"Man, I should have braced myself for that one," said Lupin as Harry gave him a big hug. He patted him and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good now," said Harry. But that was a little true. He still felt a little weird.

"Hey, its okay, Harry. It's going to take some time to heal on the inside," said Lupin.

"Hey, I'll be okay as long as I got my friends," said Harry.

"Including Ginny?" added Lupin with a smirk on his face. Harry couldn't hold his laughter in him. "I thought so," continued Lupin. "She's definitely going to help you get through this."

"We are all going to help each other get through this, Lupin," Harry said. "And that includes you too."

Lupin just smiled. "Well, I'm going to apparate home. I'm getting tired, and I'm pretty sure there's a _witch_ you would like to dream about."

Harry just smiled as Lupin disappeared with a "_pop"_. He got into bed, and was doing what Lupin said he was going to do.

While one couple was asleep in their beds, dreaming about each other, the other couple was up on the roof. Ron and Hermione were lying next to each other, thinking over about all the adventures they've had.

"Man, we definitely had done some crazy things, huh?

"I know, but I'm glad I we helped Harry with all he had to do." replied Hermione.

"Yeah, me too. I don't think we would be together if we didn't go help him." Ron said, Hermione looked at him and smiled passionately.

"Ron, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said," revealed Hermione. They both started kissing passionately. They were doing for two minutes when someone broke them up.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment, but you two better get to your beds before mum catches you."

"Charlie, you had to do that?" Ron complained. Hermione just shook her head.

"Hey, just be glad I caught you instead of Mum, or Fred and George," said Charlie.

Ron and Hermione definitely went still after that. "He's right, Ron. I don't think Fred and George would let us hear the end of that," Hermione explained.

"Oh yeah." Ron agreed. They both gave a peck on the lips before Ron headed in the window of his room. Hermione was just about to go back to the room she was in when Charlie called her.

"Yeah, Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie didn't say anything for a second, but then he smiled and said, "You take good care of him."

Hermione smiled as well and said, "I think I've been doing that since we became friends Charlie, but I will."

Charlie nodded and headed back into the house through Ron's window, just as Hermione went in the window to Percy's room.

Harry and the others definitely kept each other company for the next few weeks, whether it was all of them, with the same gender, with their siblings (even though Harry and Hermione weren't brother and sister, but felt like it) or with being as a couple, which was most of the time. Harry was healing nicely, and was hoping soon that the letters from Hogwarts would come soon.

On July 14, Ginny was hopping down the stairs, hoping to run into Harry. He wasn't in his room when Ginny looked, so she went downstairs to see if he was there. Unfortunately, it was only her Mom and Dad. Charlie had gone back to work in Romania with the dragons.

"Mom, Dad, where's Harry?" she asked.

"He said he had something to do today, so he ate and left real quickly." Mrs. Weasley answered. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

Ginny wondered what it could be. Mr. Weasley saw this and said, "I'm pretty sure there's a reason why he didn't tell us. It must be something big." Ginny nodded and then went upstairs to find her brother and Hermione, with her knowing pretty well what they may be doing.

When she found them by listening at the doors, she looked in and saw that they were just sitting on the bed cuddled up to each other She knocked, and asked, "Hey guys, can I come in?"

"Sure sis," she heard Ron said. Ginny opened the door and sat on the table.

"Something wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh no. It just Harry disappeared before I woke up, and right now, I got no clue where he is. But he's out of trouble. I can feel him," she added quickly, seeing horror that was almost about to fill Ron and Hermione's faces.

"I wonder what he's up to," said Hermione. "But, this wouldn't be the first time Harry was keeping something from us."

"Come on, girls. I'm pretty sure Harry didn't try to fight any more Dark wizards. He might be doing something good for us," Ron stated.

"You're right, Ron." Ginny said. "I guess I haven't gotten used to Harry sneaking off doing his own things yet." she smiled after she said that.

They didn't see Harry all day until he Apprated in the front room where the other three were sitting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were off visiting Bill and Fleur.

"Harry, where have you been?" asked Ginny with a little excitement. Ron and Hermione were wondering too.

"Well if you just grab my arm, I'll Apparate us to where I was and show you," Harry answered.

The other three looked excited and Ron and Hermione joined hands and grabbed Ginny's left hand while she grabbed Harry's left. Then Harry turned, and they found themselves outside of Grimauld Place.

Harry asked them to close their eyes, be quiet, and led them in as soon as the door materialized. When they were inside, Harry told them to open their eyes, and they were shocked.

Harry redecorated all of Grimauld place. It was now really bright, and they were really surprised when they didn't see the picture of Sirius's mother hanging on the wall.

"Harry, how did you get that bloody monster of the wall?" Ron yelled. Hermione smacked him for that language use.

"Well, I couldn't get the portrait off the wall, but I could take the wall off and repair it with a new one," Harry explained. They all looked him like he just became another Hermione. Ginny just like this and snogged him for a long while until Ron asked Harry for a tour. Harry agreed and showed him what he had done as he led the way into a red and bright Grimauld Place.

A week later, back at the Burrow, the letters from Hogwarts came, with some special news for Ron and Hermione. They just became...

(A/N: You should of known another cliffie was coming. Just tell me what you think about this. Next chapter will come soon.)


	5. Getting Ready to go Back

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5

Getting Ready to go back.

A week later, back at the Burrow, the letters from Hogwarts came, with some special news for Ron and Hermione. They just became Head Boy and Girl.

"NO WAY!" shouted Ron. "I wasn't expecting this. I mean, I always thought it would be you, mate."

Harry just shook his head. "Hey Ron, I got enough on my turf, thanks. Besides, you get to keep Hogwarts students under control with Hermione." Her and Ron actually turned red on that statement. Ginny just lightly smacked Harry on the arm.

"Yeah. At least we all knew that you would get the Head Girl badge, Hermione." Ron revealed.

"You wouldn't know that," Hermione exclaimed. Ron laughed at her along with Ginny and Harry. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Harry calmed down a little to answer her question. "Hermione, you've been always a strict rule enforcer, even though you broke a lot of them with us when we were figuring out the mysteries during our last six years. You definitely qualified for the Head Girl badge " Hermione definitely agreed with that. Ron, however, was still shocked that he got the Head Boy badge.

"I still wonder though, why was I chosen to be the Head Boy?" Ginny answered that one.

"Its because you always there to help defend people whenever they need it, especially to another someone," she answered, looking at Hermione for a second before turning back toward her brother.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other, than at Harry. Harry knew what they were thinking and said, "Hey, I'm okay with it, you guys. Besides I still got the Quidditch Captain's badge," he said, holding it up.

Ginny just shook her head, "You guys are nuts. It looks as though I didn't get anything special though," she said as she looked through her envelope.

Harry just laughed. "Hey, at least you got people who care about you, all right?" Ginny just smiled and pecked a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"DID I HEAR THE WORDS HEAD BOY AND HEAD GIRL?" they heard Mrs. Weasley hollered. They all just smiled and went to show Ron and Hermione's new badges.

"You heard right, mum," answered Ron as he and Hermione showed their badges to her.

" Oh my goodness, three-" she paused a little, because she thought of Percy when she was saying this "-Head Boys in the family. This is really neat. And I'm glad you got the Head Girl's badge Hermione. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. " said Hermione. She went to Harry asked if she could borrow Hedwig to tell her parents about this. Harry allowed it and she went up to get her. Harry was just about to put his envelope away when Ginny said, "Look at this."

"What?" Harry and Ron asked. Ginny just took Harry's letter and showed him the last thing he would need for the year. _Dress robes for the ball._

"Oh no, not another one." complained Ron. Unfortuately, Ginny heard him and smacked him. "It's for the Graduation Ball, Ron. Besides, Its not like you will be wearing those other robes again." She giggled a little when she said that.

"Oh, you better run, sis!" Ron said, as he chased Ginny up the steps, just as Hermione came down them with Hedwig on her shoulder.

"Do I want to know why Ron is chasing his sister?" she asked.

Harry did answered. "It's about the dress robes for the ball that helps celebrate our graduation. Ginny though actually teased him about the robes he wore at the last one we were at."

Hermione giggled a little. "Ginny's going to be in trouble," she said. Harry just nodded.

The rest of July flew right past by. On the 31st, everyone celebrated Harry birthday real well. But not as well as Ginny, who took him out to dinner for the night. Luckily Hermione was around when they left to calm down Ron. He still had a little thing for protecting his sister. Then in the second week in August, Harry did the same for her, and gave her a beautiful bracelet. Ginny was thinking as he put the bracelet on her arm '_I just love this man.'_

The week after that, they went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for their last year at Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them, because it was her last time seeing her children and Harry and Hermione getting ready for school. Of course, the boys and girls separated when they went to get their dress robes. (A/N: I'm going to show you what the boys get, but I'm going to wait on the girls.) The boys and Mr. Weasley went into Madam Malkin's store to get Harry and Ron's. Harry picked a shimmering gray dress robe, while Ron selected a dress robe of a Dark Blue color. Mr. Weasley definitely liked them, and Harry and Ron paid for them and walked out.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley needed to go get something, so the four friends decided to head to Fred and George's to see how they were doing.

When they went in there, they saw that the place was crowded more than ever than the last time they were in here. They moved through the crowd, (with Harry keeping his scar hidden) and walked through the back to find them.

"Hey, look who we have here, George." started Fred.

" Oh yeah," said George. "It the saving couples of the world."

Unfortunately for them, Ginny, whipped out her wand and said, "If you go any further of saying that, you will see my little hex. And yes, I'm old enough to do it." She looked at Fred and George as she said a threat to them.

"Won't happen again." they said quickly. Harry and Ron chuckled a little bit, and even a little smile came from Hermione.

"So what do we own," Fred started again.

"The big visitation?" George finished for them. Those two were always finishing each other sentences.

"Just decided to drop by," answered Harry.

"Hey, that's alright," said Fred.

"But while we're here talking," George said jumping in, "what this we heard about you and your girl getting the Heads spot?' he asked Ron.

"I guess I just got lucky." Ron answered. "And you guys should of known Hermione was going to get the Head Girl badge."

"Ron has got a point on that," Harry said. Fred and George just shook their heads.

They talked for a while until they had to go. They met up at the Apothecary where Mr. Weasley had some news.

"If you guys got your shopping done, we've better get out of here. I just saw some reporters over at Eyelop's."

Harry agreed and they all disapparated to the Burrow. They all went upstairs and got all their things put away. Then they came back down.

"Ginny, ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked as she and the others came down the steps.

"Ready, Dad." Ginny replied.

"Ready for what?" asked Harry. "You'll see," Ginny said, as she and Mr. Weasley flooed from the Burrow.

"Wonder what she's doing?" asked Harry.

Ron was looking dumbstruck as well. Only Hermione knew where Ginny had gone to, but she was promised by Ginny to keep it a secret until Ginny showed Harry and Ron.

"Do you know Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know," answered Hermione in her calm voice. Ginny had been teaching her to not show any clues of giving away a surprise.

"Hmm. Well, at least we can get some time for ourselves, just us three for a while." said Ron.

Harry and Hermione definitely agreed on that. They haven't been alone as the original golden trio for a while. They were talking for a long time when Ginny just apparated in front of Harry. "Surprise!"

"So that was the thing you were hiding," Harry said. Ginny smiled and sat on Harry lap, telling him and Ron and Hermione about how the test was really quick and she passed with flying colors. Harry was so proud that he starting snogging right in front of their other two friends.

"Hey, we're still here," Ron tried to tell them, but Ginny and Harry were lost in the kissing they were doing. "Oh, great, do I have to watch this?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione answered that real easily. "If you don't want to, you could try kissing me." Ron like that idea and they started in just as Harry and Ginny went in deep.

The day of their last first day of Hogwarts came at last. Of course, there was the usual last minute rush struggle: Ginny looking for Arnold, her pygmy puff, Ron, packing everything in his trunk and trying to control Pigwigdeon, and Hermione trying to get Crookshanks in his basket. Only Harry got all of that done the night before, but he was having trouble getting his trunk downstairs. Once they got outside, along with Mrs. Weasley, (in muggle clothing, of course) they all apparated in an alley a few feet away from King's Cross, so they wouldn't be spotted. They got there and got through the barrier without any muggles noticing.

Hermione and Ron told Harry and Ginny that they would meet them later, since they were Heads and had to inform the prefects of what they had to do. Harry and Ginny was just heading up to the compartment door and they heard two people say, "HARRY!" "GINNY!" Those were two voices Harry and Ginny knew real well. It was...

(A/N: Time for another cliffhanger end. I know, these endings are driving you nuts, but at least it'll get you thinking about what's going to happen next. Please make sure to review.)


	6. The Last Train Ride To

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

The Last train Ride To

Harry and Ginny was just heading up to the train door and they heard two people say, "HARRY!" "GINNY!" Those were two voices Harry and Ginny knew real well. It was Neville and Luna. They gave all each other a hug (Harry and Neville just clapped each others back).

Luna was the first to speak. " Oh my, guys how have you been?

"We're doing good now," Ginny answered, taking Harry's hand and entwining it with hers.

" I see you guys got back together," Neville noticed. Harry and Ginny just smiled.

"Well, we just couldn't stay away from each other," Harry said. "But we're staying away from Hogwarts if we don't get on here," he reminded everyone as he pointed to the train.

They all agreed and helped each other get their trunks on the train and found a compartment for themselves and when Ron and Hermione came to them. Harry and Ginny jumped off for a minute to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, promised to be good (if they can), reminded that Harry was welcome to come for Christmas with them, and then hopped back on the train and rejoined Neville and Luna.

Once back in the compartment, Neville and Luna asked how they've been, as they had not seen them in a while. Harry and Ginny definitely went into a story mode, as they told how Harry defeated Voldemort, though they left out the major parts, as they were being kept secret.

"Wow, well it looks like it helped you guys get back together," Luna said dreamily.

"Well, not only that." said Ginny. "We happened to fell in love with each other," she continued as she looked at Harry passionately. Neville and Luna were definitely shocked when they heard this news. Ginny and Harry also told them that Ron and Hermione also had gotten together, and loved each other as well. Neville and Luna were surprised.

"Oh, we heard about your dad becoming the new Minister of Magic," Luna said.

"Yeah, it is kind of cool," said Ginny, being proud that she was a Minister's daughter.

Just then, their door open, and they see Pansy Parkinson walking in, along with Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's bodyguards. "You are really pathetic, you know that, Potter," she said.

"Hey, Malfoy chose the way of the Death Eaters. No one else made that decision," Harry replied. Pansy just sneered at him and the others, Ginny especially, because she was lying next to Harry.

"You are a disgrace," she said to Ginny, "You're going out with him and hanging out with mudbloods, you will be taken care of. Your dad may be the new minister of magic-"

"What are you three doing?" asked a voice from the left side of Goyle. It was Ron, along with Hermione, looking at the scene that was happening.

"What does it matter to you?" Pansy asked back.

"Because Pansy, we happen to be the Head Girl and Boy, and we can do a lot more punishing than the prefects can." Hermione replied. Pansy just looked back at them and then to Harry and the others. Then she, along with Crabbe and Goyle, just left.

"What was that about?' asked Ron as he and Hermione sat down next to Neville. Luna got up and went to sit next to Harry and Ginny.

"She upset because her boyfriend decided to join the bad guys, and wants to take it out on us because he got caught and sent to Azkaban," replied Ginny. Harry started to feel a little shaking from Ginny, so he started to rub her side. She calmed down immediately.

"Well, they can try all they want, but unless they want to mess with us, they better think again," Ron said.

"Yeah, Harry and Ginny actually told us you two are together now, and are the new Heads," Neville said Joyfully.

"Did you have to tell everything about us?" Ron teasingly said. Everyone just laughed. The food trolley just rolled up and Harry bought them a bunch of Cauldron cakes to share.

They've actually talked around about how Luna had also gotten into the last year, which definitely surprised Ginny, and were discussing it when Hermione looked at her watch. "Shoot, we better get changed, we're going to be there soon. They all agreed, and the boys let the girls have the compartment first to change. Then they switch places for the boys to change. Ron and Hermione had to disappear to help supervise the students getting off, leaving Harry and the others alone.

When the Hogwarts express finally got to Hogsmeade station, those four were the first to get off, with Ginny and Harry real close to each other. Then they heard the usual someone who always shepherd the first years to Hogwarts. "Firs' Years, this way, Firs' Years, this way. Hey there, Harry. Have a safe trip up there," Hagrid called to them as they passed by. "Make sure they don't drown Hagrid," Ginny called back. Harry swatted her lightly for that. They got to the carriages, and Neville and Luna went in already, but Harry and Ginny decided to wait for Ron and Hermione.

"They're going to be a while," Ginny said to Harry. Harry just nodded and said, "Well, at least we can get a good kiss in." Ginny just shook her head at her boyfriend and gave him a small kiss.

"Hey, come on," Harry complained. But Ginny reminded him that Neville and Luna were here too, and that stopped Harry, agreeing that it would probably look a little weird for two of their friends to snog in front of them.

Ron and Hermione then appeared, a little rustled from the crowd and climbed in the carriage. Then Harry and Ginny climbed in last, and the Threstal starting taking off following the other carriages that have taken off, with Harry feeling like he was going back home for the last time.

Once they got to the castle, they got in to the Great Hall (though they got held up by Peeves, who starting to throw walking sticks at them until Ginny fired her Bat-Bogey hex at him). They got in and settled down, with Luna separating from them to sit with her fellow housemates, since she was a Ravenclaw.

"Man I hope we can get some food soon, I'm hungry," said Ron.

"YOU"RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" the rest shouted to Ron. Ron just shook his head and said, "So, I like to keep growing."

Ginny just shook her head and replied, "Ron if you grow any more, you would have to duck to get into the classrooms." Ron just glared at his sister.

Harry looked up at the Staff table, the biggest of the tables in the Great Hall, and looking at the teachers there. He saw that Professor Slughorn was still here. Harry thought, _'Well at lest people can get a better chance on doing potions right without someone breathing down their back.'_ He was wondering if Slughorn took his old position of Head of House for Slytherin. He also saw the Professor Sinistra, the Astrology teacher talking to Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and Head of Hufflepuff House. Harry then saw a big empty chair that Harry knew was Hagrid's, who was probably still gliding the first years across the lake. Next to that, he saw Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, which was a little odd for her to be seen because she usually kept to herself in her room except for classes. Then he also saw Lupin, which means that he got hired back as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry was glad for that. Then he saw a highly polished chair in the center with in it, Professor McGonagall. Harry knew it was going to take some time getting used to not seeing Dumbledore in the center in his polished high-back chair, but he was glad Professor McGonagall wasn't sitting in his chair. Although he was wondering where it was.

Ginny saw he looked a little down, so she put her arm Harry's neck and kissed his cheek. Harry turned to her and thanked her. Then he turned hack to his friends.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened, and he saw Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, and Head of Ravenclaw, leading the first years up to the staff table, although it looked like to some of the students that he was running to stay in front of the line. Harry and a few of the students giggled when they saw that.

When the first years got to the staff table, Flitwick put the usual stool and wizard's hat, which sorted the first years into the houses they go to. The sorting hat began to sing its song, but Harry didn't listen to it. He was still wondering where Dumbledore's chair was. Unfortunately the applause from the students to the Sorting Hat's song distracted him. Hermione look at him and asked, "Are you okay, Harry?

"Huh, Oh Yeah, I was just wondering where Dumbledore's chair was," answered Harry.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron looked at each other and knew it was going to be a little tough without Dumbledore here. But Ginny reminded Harry of something.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would just want you to live your life in a good way, not worrying about the past."

"She's right, mate," agreed Ron. "We'd come here to have one good year about not worrying about any bad stuff. Well, unless you count me and Hermione, since we're Head Boy and Girl."

Hermione just shook her head, and said, "They are right Harry, but right now we need to pay attention to the _sorting_," she reminded them. Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned a little red and started to pay attention to the sorting. The line went down one by one until the last first year was placed in Gryffindor, and Flitwick, with some help from some students, carried the Sorting Hat and the stool away.

Professor McGonagall then started to stand up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she started. Harry noticed that she wanted to get everything out of the open first.

"I'm bet everyone is glad that were back in this magnificent castle, ready for more learning. Now I know you are all starving (Ron massaged his stomach), but if you can please ignore for it a while, there are some things I would like to get off my chest. First off, as some of you may have noticed, Dumbledore's chair is no longer here. I decided that it should be placed it the trophy room, for anyone who like to help honor his memory. But please do it on your _own _time," she said, looking at Harry with a serious, but a little smiling face. Harry thought that was a good thing to be done.

"On the lighter part of things, I would like to name some replacements for the teaching staff. One is Professor Lupin, who has decided to take back the Defense against the Dark Arts job, as well as taking the position of Head of Gryffindor." The Gryffindors were the ones who clapped the loudest, but not loud as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The only ones who weren't clapping were the Slytherins.

Once the clapping died down, McGonagall continued. "Next, Professor Flitwick has been chosen to be the Deputy Headmaster of the school. More clapping followed, with the Ravenclaws the loudest this time. "Professor Slughorn has decided to stay with us, along with taking his own post of Head of Slytherin." Again more clapping followed, although most of the Slytherins didn't clap at all. Hermione saw Pansy just staying still in her seat.

"Unfortunately, however, our Transfiguration teacher hasn't arrived yet and has asked to be kept a secret until tomorrow. She has been working on getting here and will be in class tomorrow, for those who have her." Harry was one of the ones who was wondering who the new Transfiguration teacher was. "And I know _some_ people may be tired of hearing of this, but the Forbidden Forest is restricted to _all_ students, (she looked at Harry and the others) as well as any product from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, as Mr. Filch has reminded me. Now I think it is time to eat." And she sat down as the food appeared.

"Ah, that's better," Ron joyfully said as he began loading his plate of everything in front of him. Harry and Ginny just laughed while Hermione looked a little disgusted.

"Ron, slow down, and save some for the rest of us," she complained.

"Hey, I like to get a lot food so I that I can be satisfied," said Ron.

"Yeah, about 3 tons of it," Ginny teased. Ron just glared at his sister while Harry and Hermione laughed.

They started to eat as much as they can of the dinner, sometimes stealing a kiss from their soul mates. A moment later, the plates went clean and the desserts appeared. A moment after that, they went gone too, and McGonagall sent them off to the bed. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went up together, since they knew that the prefects had to shepherd the first years up to the tower.

"Man, I'm glad they decided to preserve Dumbledore's chair," Ginny said. "It would definitely show honor for Dumbledore."

"Got to agree with you there, Ginny," Harry said, as they walked side by side along with on and Hermione, also side by side. Unfortunately, when they got to the hallway to Gryffindor tower, a lot of people were standing in line, waiting for someone to give the password. Ron looked up to see who it was. "Guess who forgot the password again?" Ron said as he lowered himself down.

"NEVILLE!" the other three said. Ron and Hermione went up there to help Neville out. He was always having trouble remembering the passwords. Harry and Ginny just shook their heads. They knew some things weren't going to change.

Ron gave the password t the Fat Lady, (Tentacula) and got into the tower. They were pretty tired, so the boys said goodnight to the girls, (with a little snogging of course), and went up their staircases to their dormitories. Then Harry and Ron fell asleep, along with Hermione and Ginny, sleeping and dreaming about each other.

(A/N: It's not a cliffhanger like I usually do, But there is one. Who is the new Transfiguration teacher, Stay tuned. Please Review.)


	7. The New Transfiguration Teacher

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7

The new Transfiguration Teacher

Harry and Ron got up the next morning, dressed, and went downstairs to the Common Room. Hermione was already there and Ron went to her immediately.

"Morning," Ron and Harry said.

"Morning, guys," replied Hermione. "I'm just waiting for Ginny to get down here."

"I wonder what taking her so long," asked Ron as he gave Hermione a peck on the lips.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Just then, Ginny just came down from the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

"Morning, Harry," she said as she gave him a big kiss. Ron looked disgusted. Hermione caught him though, and slapped him on the arm.

"Morning, guys. I'm sorry I took so long, but I had to get my wand from under my bed." Ginny explained.

Ron looked dumbstruck. "How did your wand get underneath your bed?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Ginny. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wondering if there was going to be a sibling fight about to start. Luckily though, Ron stomach grumbled.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, there's some food in the Great Hall calling for my stomach," said Ron. The other three just shook their heads. '_There's nothing that'll keep Ron away from food.'_ Harry thought, as he linked hands with Ginny and walked out through the Portrait Hole, with Ron and Hermione following behind.

When they got to the Great Hall to their table, saying hi to Luna on the way, Harry scanned the table to see if the new Transfiguration teacher was there. Unfortunately, she was still not at the table.

"Wonder where the new Transfiguration teacher is?" Harry heard Hermione asked. It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one wondering where the new Transfiguration teacher was. A lot of the students, even the Slytherins, were wondering where she was. But it looked like Professor McGonagall wasn't worried about it, so Harry let it dropped.

Luckily, he had something to distract him for a while. Lupin started handing out their schedules. He saw that he had a free period right after breakfast. "You guys got a free period after breakfast?" he asked.

"I do. And we also got a free period after Defense against the Dark Arts, and a free period after lunch. Good haul on this day." Ron said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, I don't have that free period after DADA," said Ginny. "I got Arithmancy during that time. But I got the other two free periods though."

"Yeah, I got only one free period today and that the last one. I got Ancient Runes right after breakfast. " Hermione revealed. "But it looks like we'll find out who the Transfiguration teacher is today." Harry looked at his schedule and saw that after their lunch free period, they had Transfiguration. _'At least now I can see who it is.' _He thought.

After breakfast, Hermione departed for Ancient Runes while Harry, Ron and Ginny headed for the common room. But when they got to the 7th floor, Harry remembered something.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to do real quickly, I'll be back," he said to Ginny and Ron, and before they could say anything he went the opposite way from Gryffindor Tower.

"Wonder where he's going?" Ron asked.

"Ron, what room is up here, with something that Harry needs to see to get off his chest?" Ginny asked. Ron then looked at Ginny and then it came to him Harry was going to the trophy room to see Dumbledore's chair.

"Hey, why don't you go with him though?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I think this is something he wants to do himself. He was closer to Dumbledore than anyone that we know," Ginny explained. Ron still looked doubtful, so she added, "He'll know where to find us if he need us."

Ron looked at his sister and asked, "Ok, who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Ginny laughed and slapped him on the arm as they headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry meanwhile found the trophy room, where Dumbledore's chair was in the center. Harry just stood there staring at it, until he heard someone.

"It's all right, Harry. I miss him, too." Harry turned around and saw Lupin, smiling at him.

"I didn't see you there," Harry said as he thought he was in trouble.

"Its okay, Harry," Lupin replied. "You aren't in trouble. Besides, I think getting his death off your chest before anything else happens is a good idea."

Harry just smiled as they stood next to Dumbledore's chair for the next minute. Harry then decided that he had enough, and decided to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Lupin said good-bye, as he needed to prepare for his first class of the term. Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower, where he found Ron and Ginny waiting for him on the sofa. Harry sat between them.

"You okay?" Ginny asked as she put her left arm on Harry shoulder.

"Yeah," he said to her and Ron as he took Ginny's hand with his own. Ron and Ginny just smiled at him. They were glad to have him feeling good. They chatted for a while, mostly about who they were going to replace Katie Bell as a chaser on their house Quidditch team, since she was a seventh year the last time they were in Hogwarts. Just then, Hermione came in, with a bunch of books in her hand. Ron and Harry saw that she needed help and grabbed some of the books for her.

"Thanks guys," said Hermione, relieved as well. "I would've thought I been used to carry that many books."

"Do you got to read all of these, Hermione?" asked Ginny, shocked as well.

"Yep, by next week," Hermione answered.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Ron began. "I'll bet a Galleon Hermione will be able to get those books read by the end of Thursday."

"Hey," exclaimed Hermione. "Watch who you're betting on."

Harry and Ginny just laughed, as they, Ron, and Hermione grabbed their stuff and walked out of the portrait hole to Herbology.

At first, Harry felt a little weird with Ginny there in the same class with him and the others, because it was usually only him, Ron and Hermione. But then he got used to it. Although it would've been fun if they haven't been messing with the Venomous Tentacula and trying to get the venom from it.

They had Defense against the Dark Arts next, where Lupin was going to help teach students, if they hadn't learned it, the Patronus charm. He had Harry show the class on how to do it, since he was the one who has done it the longest.

He then had some people who could the Patronus show the others how to cast it. Unfortunately, Pansy ruined the lesson a little bit by firing a Stinging Hex at Ginny. Lupin saw that and took forty points away from Slytherin and gave her a detention. Ron and Harry wanted to pound her, but with Hermione in there along with Lupin, they decided against it.

"She's lucky I didn't fire my Bat hex at her!" shouted Ginny.

"Yeah, otherwise you would be in detention along with her," said Hermione.

"Hey, lets just forget about her, okay," said Harry. They all agreed, as they split up, with Ron and Harry having a free period while Hermione and Ginny went off to Arithmancy.

Ron and Harry didn't waste this free period going nuts. They started off on the Herbology essay on how to get Venom from a Venomous Tentacula without getting bit, which was the only thing they had because the other was to practice the Patronus charm. But Harry and Ron had that one in the bag because: one, Harry has done it since he was thirteen, and two, he help teach Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and other people how to do it. They were about done when Hermione and Ginny came through the portrait hole.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep for a week," Ginny complained. "Me and Hermione got four number charts to finish up by the lesson after next."

"Hey, it is our last year, so they must be preparing us for our N.E.W.T.'s," said Harry. N.E.W.T.'s were Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, the highest test Hogwarts offers for the 7th years.

"What did you guys do while we're in class?" asked Hermione.

"Worked on the Herbology essay," Ron answered. "We nearly got it done. But right now, I need some food. The other three just laughed and rolled their eyes as they headed down to the Great Hall.

After their free period after lunch, all four of them went to Transfiguration. The professor wasn't in yet, so they sat at the two desks in front of the class, Harry with Ginny, and Ron with Hermione. And then the Transfiguration teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Professor Clearwater," she said.

Harry jumped a little in his seat and looked at Ginny. She nodded because she knew who that was. It was Percy's old girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Ron and Hermione were also shocked as well.

"Well, lets get this class started," said Professor Clearwater, knocking the seventh years out of the trance they were in. "Today we are going to begin transforming on ourselves. And be warned, I will not have any horsing around," she said, looking at the Slytherins.

"We will begin by trying to transform our arm into a wing. If you have any trouble, let me know. But before we do that, please read the chapter on Human Transfiguration to help remind you."

They all did what they were told, and only Hermione had produced her arm into a good flapping wing. Ron and Ginny weren't able to get it yet. And Harry only had the feathers.

When everyone was de-featherized, Clearwater gave the homework for tonight: practicing the spell. Harry and the others were about to leave when she said, "Mr. and Ms. Weasley, could you hold up for a moment?" Ron and Ginny were wondering why, and told Harry and Hermione that they'll meet them in the Great Hall.

"I wonder why she wanted Ron and Ginny to remain behind?" asked Harry, when they were at the Gryffindor table. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Ron and Ginny came up minutes later and sat with them.

"She wanted to say that she's sorry about Percy," Ginny said before Harry or Hermione said anything.

"Well, that does make sense, since she was his girlfriend the last two years of their lives at Hogwarts," said Hermione. Ron agreed with her.

When they got back to the common room, it was noisy, with a lot of first years talking about their first day, or other students trying to quiz each other or playing games. They decided to wait on practicing the spells they needed to do and just propped on the couch.

"Man, I'm thinking of just silencing everyone," said Ron.

"You'll do no such thing," said Hermione. "Besides, you were just like those first years yourself."

Harry and Ginny laughed while Ron glared at them. They definitely had a weird first day back for their last year.

(A/N: Okay. No cliffhanger this time. I decided to take pity on you. But do expect to be others around. Please read and review.)


	8. Chaser Tryouts

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8

Chaser Tryouts

Harry and the others got through the rest of the week with no problems. When it was Saturday, Harry was ready to begin this day. He put a notice on the Gryffindor Notice board that he wanted the whole team there, because He was holding Chaser tryouts, to replace Katie, the last member of the original Quidditch team Harry started in. Ron and Ginny were excited as well. Well, Ron was in a nervous state.

They were eating their breakfast with the others when Lupin came to him.

"Professor, what is it?" asked Harry.

"Not to worry, Harry," said Lupin. "I'm just handing you the list of who applying to tryout for the Chaser spot on your house team."

"Oh, okay," said Harry, as Lupin handed him a piece of parchment with a few names on it.

"Make sure you pick good" Lupin complied as he left. Harry smiled as he laid the sheet out to have Ron and Ginny's opinion. Hermione was looking through a book. She had no interest in Quidditch, but she always like to watch her friends play it.

"Looks like we got a good haul of wizards and witches trying out." said Ginny.

Oh no, you've got to be kidding me," exclaimed Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione, who put down her book and looked at the list. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed

Harry and Ginny looked at the list and saw that McLaggen had added his name to the list. "No way he's going to be on this team," he said and crossed out his name. Ginny agreed with him. Last time McLaggen was Keeper, filling in when Ron was poisoned. He was trying to show everyone how to do their job that he wasn't doing his own job, and ended hitting Harry with a Bludger when Harry was trying to tell him to give the Beater back his bat, and do his own job.

"I'm making sure he doesn't get on the team," said Harry. Unluckily though, McLaggen was right behind them.

"You're what?" said McLaggen. "I got a choice of trying out as well."

"Not after what you did to Harry in your last match," replied Ginny.

"Yes, I do," McLaggen fired back.

"No you don't!" McLaggen heard. But it didn't came from Harry or the others. It came from McGonagall.

"WHAT?" McLaggen roared out. Some of the other students were looking at the commotion McLaggen was causing.

"You've heard me. That stunt you've pulled the last time you played Quidditch was bad enough. Now restrain yourself before I put you in detention," Professor McGonagall said. Lupin came back up to see what was going on, since he was the Head of Gryffindor.

McLaggen was speechless. He looked at McGonagall to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys, and then just strode out of the Great Hall. Lupin and McGonagall went back to their seats. Harry and the others looked shocked.

"Well, he deserved it," said Hermione. The others agreed with Hermione.

"Well, let's get going so we can get the Quidditch field ready for tryouts. You want to get the other members Ron and Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Sure," they both said, as they went to get the rest of the team.

"You going to be there, Hermione?" Harry asked?

"Of course. There ain't no way I'm going to miss you guys practice." Hermione said with a smile. Harry just smiled back as he left the Great Hall and out of the castle to the Quidditch field.

Harry just arrived when Ginny and Ron showed up. They explained that the rest of the team would be there soon. Then they got out 2 Quaffles, because they needed a Chaser, and nothing else.

Pretty soon, the rest of the team arrived. And Hermione arrived, waiting in the stands for them, and blowing Ron a kiss, who turned red when he saw that. Harry and Ginny giggled at him. Then the ones who wanted to tryout for Chaser showed up.

"Okay, who is good at Keeping, besides Ron?" asked Harry. Cookes, one of the Beaters on the team raised his hand. " I am, Harry," he replied.

"Okay, Ron and Cookes, you be the Keeper on both ends of the field. Ginny, you and Demelza will be watching the ones trying out and see how many goals they get past the keepers in one minute. Also check their speed as well." They nodded to tell him they understood. "Ginny, you go with Ron, Demelza with Cookes. Peaks and I will watch from the ground." He explained. Then he said how tryouts were going to go to the wizards and witches trying out. They all understood.

Harry called the first two up to tryout. The tryouts went really quick. Then as the last two finished up, Harry called his team together, and asked for the results.

"You are not going to believe this, but Colin's brother, Dennis actually got the Quaffle past Ron every single time." said Ginny, Ron glared at her for that.

"Hang on, let me look at the others real quick," Harry said, as he looked at the results. But Ginny was right. Dennis Creevey had gotten the best results during his trial.

"Alright just to let you know, we will post the results on the bulletin board to let you know who got in. Thanks for trying out," shouted Harry.

Demelza, Cookes, and Peaks left with all the potential Chasers, while Ron and Ginny helped Harry clean up. Hermione joined them as well. Once they got the Quaffles put up, and changed out of their Quidditch Robes, they left the Quidditch field.

"That was really a good trial," said Ginny.

"Yeah, it was. I'm surprised Dennis could get past me that quick," said Ron. Hermione just smiled as she put her arm around Ron, who accepted it.

"Hey there!" called Hagrid. The four friends heard and went up to him.

"Hey, Hagrid. What's up?" asked Harry

"Oh doin' good. Got time for a drink?" Hagrid asked?

"Yeah, why not," Ron said. All though when Hagrid turned his back, they made a mental note to not touch any of his food. They have had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.

"So, you guys excited to be back at Hogwarts?" asked Hagrid.

"Oh yeah, we are glad that we're back," Hermione said. "I mean there is no way I'm skipping my N.E.W.T.'s. I mean, its supposed to help us get the jobs we want-"

"Hold up, Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "We've also come back here to have one good year, remember?" Hermione turned red from Ginny's comment and ducked under the table. Harry and Hagrid chuckled while Ron tried to fish his girlfriend out from under there.

"Oops, I got to go feed Buckbeak," remembered Hagrid. "You guys want to come?"

Unfortunately, Ron was still trying to get Hermione out from under the table. Harry took pity for them and said, "I think I better help Ron get Hermione up." He chuckled as he went down to help Ron.

"I'll help," said Ginny as she drained her cup and put it in the sink. She and Hagrid went out, while the boys were still trying to get Hermione out from underneath the table.

They went to him and bowed, and Buckbeak bowed back, allowing them to come closer. Ginny tossed a dead ferret to him and Buckbeak caught in the air, literary. "Man, he likes eating those things, huh?" laughed Ginny. Hagrid smiled.

"Hey, Ginny?" said Hagrid.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Do me a favor, and take care of that man of yours, alright?" he asked. Ginny just nodded and said, "I will." She knew that Harry didn't had a good childhood, one because of Voldemort, and two, because of the Dursleys. But she was determined. She would make sure Harry would have the rest of his life go good for him.

Hagrid's door opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out. Hermione apologized for the rattling on the big tests. Ginny just smiled and hugged her best friend. They said good- bye to Hagrid as they walked the grounds.

"Hey, thanks for stopping me, Ginny," said Hermione. "I kind of ruined the fun, didn't I?"

"Actually, it was a lot of fun having Harry and Ron trying to get you out of there." Ginny admitted.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked?

"Well, Hermione needed two boys to get her out. I say that's a little too much, huh?" Ginny started to tease.

"Mind if I get this one, Ron? You'd got her with your dress robes." asked Harry.

"Go on ahead," Ron allowed. Ginny saw this coming and started running away while Harry started to chase her, with Ron and Hermione laughing from where they were. They decided though to let Ginny and Harry have some alone time while they walked down to the lake.

Harry was starting to catch up to Ginny, until he caught her, and starting tickling her.

"Harry, stop," she laughed as Harry dragged her down on the ground. They both were looking at each other when Harry stopped the tickling, with Ginny on the ground and Harry on top of her. "Got you," he joked with her.

"I love you, Harry," said Ginny.

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry replied. And they started to kiss each other, but not too crazy because they were on school grounds, and they were sure McGonagall wouldn't allow that.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were sitting by a tree, with Hermione in Ron's lap.

"Do you think Harry caught Ginny by now?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Ron said as he gave a kiss to Hermione. Then he said, "I got you something."

Hermione sat up and looked at him. "What do you got?" she asked with a little interest in her voice.

Ron took a little box out his robe pocket and gave it to Hermione. He told her to open it. When she did, she gasped. It was a necklace with a lion hanging from the center.

"Oh, Ron, you didn't have to do this," she said.

"Hey, I wanted to, okay," said Ron as he pushed his girlfriend's face up by her chin so he can see her. Hermione was starting to leak tears.

"Thanks, Ron. Can you put it on me?" she asked. Ron nodded and she pulled her hair up so Ron could latch the necklace together. When it was on, Hermione let go of her hair, and looked the necklace that was on her now. She couldn't help it and hugged Ron, and started kissing him as he returned the kisses.

"I love you, Ron," said Hermione.

"I love you too, Hermione," said Ron. And they just continued cuddling each other.

(A/N: You got lucky again. No Cliffhangers. But you got a cute ending to the chapter Please read and review what you think. More than one would be good,)


	9. Hogsmeade Visit

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9

Hogsmeade Visit

Harry and the others seem to be making their last year a good one. Ginny went nuts when Hermione showed her the necklace Ron got her. Ron told the girls and Harry that he got it in a jewelry shop across Madam Malkin's, and thought that Hermione would like it.

Harry also made a fourth year happy. Dennis Creevey had gotten the Chaser spot when he saw the trial result of the Chaser tryouts that Harry posted on the notice board. He was glad that he jumped onto Harry and pinned him down in a hug. Luckily, Ginny, and Colin, Dennis's older brother, got Dennis off of Harry before he choked him. Ron and Hermione giggled when that happened.

Unfortunately though, they also had the ton of homework they had to do every night. Hermione, of course, had it easy as she could remember everything she read in a book, although it was a little straining. She also had Head Duty with Ron as well. Ron was having the most trouble with it. Along with his part of Head duty, he also had Quidditch practice with Harry and Ginny. Those two were also on the strain. Before they noticed, September had turned into October. And with October came the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry and the others were excited about that day. They haven't been in Hogsmeade in a long time.

"Man, I'll be glad to go there. It's definitely a good break opportunity," said Ginny. She, Harry, and the other two were in a corner in the common room, the night before the Hogsmeade trip.

"Yeah, I really want to see if Fred and George did buy Zonko's," said Ron.

Hermione just shook her head as she looked over at Harry. He was staring into space, thinking about something, when Hermione said something to him.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Huh?" Harry jumped. "Oh, I was thinking about something, that's all." But Hermione thought something suspicious was going on in Harry's mind.

They started talking about their first Quidditch game when Harry started to ask something. "Do you think Hogsmeade will be the same as well?" 

"Should be," Ron answered. "Although if Honeydukes is closed, I'll go nuts" Harry and the others laughed at Ron. Honeydukes seemed to be Ron's favorite place in Hogsmeade, besides the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I want to be rested up for the trip, tomorrow," said Harry. Ron and Hermione bid him goodnight, and Ginny kissed him on the lips (Ron turned away when that happened.). When Harry disappeared up the stairs to the boys' rooms, Hermione noticed that Harry left a quill.

"Uh oh, Harry left his quill here," Hermione pointed out to Ron and Ginny.

"I'll t-t-take it to him," Ron volunteered. "I need to head up myself."

"Alright. Night Ron," Hermione replied. Ron nodded and kissed her lips. '_And he doesn't worry about Harry or me being there.'_ Ginny thought as he cleared her throat to let them know that she was still there. The couple giggled as Ron headed up, with Hermione looking at him when he disappeared.

"You really love my brother, don't you, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione just shook her head while she was smiling and said, "You know thatI do, Ginny. I'm just glad we finally realized it, like you and Harry did." Ginny blushed as she said that.

"Well, we better head in too," said Ginny. Hermione agreed as they went up the steps to the girls' dormitories.

The next day, after breakfast, Harry and the others joined the queue of students who were being signed off for Hogsmeade, by Filch. When they got checked off (after stopping a second year from trying to get in there by merging with the older students), they departed for Hogsmeade.

It looked like the town had been reborn. Hogsmeade was full of Hogwarts students, and many of the villagers were there as well. There seemed to be a lot more shops built and opened as well.

"Man, witches and wizards would be here forever," said Hermione.

Harry had to agree with her. But one store caught his eye, with a present Ginny was sure to love for Christmas.

"Hey, come on. I want to get to Honeydukes," said Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, come on, Ron. You've got to admit. This town is even better than before," said Ginny.

"That's why I want to go now. I want to see if they changed Honeydukes as well," Ron said as he started to go up the road to the sweet shop. Hermione and Ginny just laughed.

"Come on, we better catch up," Hermione said while laughing.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, "can you go with them alone? There's something I want to see for a minute."

"Why?" Ginny asked, a little confused.

"Just think of it as me doing a little early Christmas shopping," Harry explained.

Ginny was still confused, but she said that was all right, and went off after Ron and Hermione. When she turned the corner, Harry went into the shop that he was looking through.

Harry looked through the shop until he found what he saw through the shop window. It was a necklace, with a phoenix in the middle with the chains attached to the wings. There was also a little red jewel acting as an eye. Harry knew that he wanted to get that for Ginny, so he went to pick it up. But it wouldn't budge.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry addressed the clerk," I can't seem to pick this up."

"Oh, no problem son," the clerk said. Harry was glad he didn't notice the scar. "I just put a Permanent Sticking Charm on it so I wouldn't have thieves trying to steal it. And if they tried to, my magic sensors would alert me. But since you are really wanting to buy it, hang on." The clerk drew his wand and said, _"Finite Incantantem,_" as he waved his wand at the box. Then the clerk lifted the box off the shelf. Harry was wondering how he lifted that off, because the portrait of Sirius's mom had the same charm on it and the spell canceling charm. Harry must of guess that the portrait must have gotten stronger, since it was on there for a long time.

Harry went up to the desk to pay for the necklace. It was 20 galleons, which Harry had more than enough, and paid for it. The clerk asked if he wanted a bag for it, but Harry refused. He put it in his pocket, because a bag would look suspicious. He then left the shop before the clerk could figure whom he was.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were testing out a new fudge sample with strawberry filling when Harry entered Honeydukes. Ginny was the first to notice him.

"Found what you were looking for?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded a yes as Ron and Hermione turned around.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Later," whispered Harry. "I want to show you something later. Ron nodded to let him he understood.

They left Honeydukes, tugging Ron because he tried to take the fudge with him, but didn't have much luck, and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

When they got there, they saw that it was really packed and crowded. They looked for a table until someone called them.

"Hey guys, over here." It was Neville, who was sitting with Luna. The four were wondering if they became a couple, but decided to hold off on that.

"Hey, why don't you girls go sit down while us boys get the drinks," Harry offered. He was hoping they would allow it, because he needed to talk to Ron.

"Sure," said Ginny and she Hermione walked off to where Neville and Luna were, while Harry and Ron got the drinks.

"Four butterbears, please?" Harry asked Madam Rosmerta.

Rosmerta nodded and went to get the order, while Harry turned to Ron.

"Where were you?" Ron asked. "Ginny said you were doing some early Christmas shopping."

"Calm down, Ron," said Harry, "I actually was doing that. I saw a gift I thought Ginny would like, so I decided to buy before it disappeared. " Harry then pulled out the box with the necklace and opened it up, showing Ron what was inside. Ron just smiled and said, "You definitely got my sister's heart with that."

"I've already got her heart, but I thought this would look good on her, so I decided to get it for her Christmas present," Harry explained.

"Hey, I'm cool with it,' said Ron, "as long we don't tell Hermione about it."

Harry agreed with that. He was sure that if he told Hermione, Ginny would know that she would be keeping something from her. Rosmerta returned with the butterbears and Harry paid for them. The boys got two each and went over to where the others were.

Neville and Luna were doing okay, as they told the others. Although, Luna was going a little strained over the N.E.W.T.'s. Ginny reminded Luna that every 7th year was worrying about them. Unfortunately, Hermione started to look nervous as well, until Ron draped an arm around, calming her down.

They finished their drinks and decided to head back to school. They had a good time, but needed to get back to the school, as some of them had a lot of homework to catch up on.

When they got back though, Hermione decided that they do the work in the library, since there was info that they could use. They all agreed and went to the common room, (Luna to her to house common room) and grabbed their homework. While they were doing that however, Harry hid his present to Ginny in the drawer next to his four-poster bed. He stood still for a second before getting his homework, and meeting down with everyone else in the library, thinking how surprised Ginny would be when he showed her his Christmas present.

By nightfall, everyone had gone to sleep, except Ron and Hermione, who were trying to work on Slughorn's essay on the Draught of Living Death, which Ron thought was creepy.

"Hey Hermione, can I tell you something Harry told me?" Ron asked.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Harry got Ginny a necklace of a phoenix connected by the wings on the chain. Pretty neat, huh?" Ron said.

"Well, why didn't he give it to her?" Hermione wondered.

"Because its a Christmas gift." Ron answered. Hermione felt like she could slap herself.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ron asked, pondering about it.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure she'll love it," Hermione answered. "After all, I liked the necklace you gave me," she said as she touched her necklace. Ron just smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

(A/N: Okay. I lost the heart of doing Cliffhangers on here now. So you can celebrate on that. Please let me know what you think. Please, more than one review if you don't mind.)


	10. Lion Vs Snake

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 10

Lion Vs Snake

Ron told Harry that he told Hermione about Ginny's gift the next morning, but Harry just shrugged it off. He knew Ron wouldn't be able to keep a secret from his girlfriend.

"Hey, we're both really sorry Harry. You know Ron," Hermione said. Ron just glared at her.

"SHH!" Harry said quickly, because Ginny was coming down from her dormitory.

"Hey," she said, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Hey, Demelza was wondering when our next Quidditch practice was."

"Oh, you right. I better get a practice in soon. Our match against Slytherin is coming up This Wednesday." Harry remembered. "We better get moving."

"You got that right, mate. But this time, make sure you _are_ there for the Quidditch final," Ron said to Harry as he was waiting for him to promise.

"Hey, I'll try, okay," said Harry. It wasn't what Ron was expecting, but he accepted it.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we get some breakfast before _you _go nuts," Ginny said, pointing at Ron.

"Hang on," said Harry. He grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write when he paused, and asked the others, "You guys got anything planned for tomorrow night?"

They all shook their heads, and Harry continued writing, and then posted it on the notice board, to let the other Quidditch players know there was a practice tomorrow night. Then, with Ron in the lead, they headed down to breakfast.

Harry went ahead to ask Lupin to book the field tomorrow night for Gryffindor, and then he went and sat down next to Ginny, who had started filling her plate. Ron had his plate already filled and had started eating. Hermione just shook her head at her boyfriend. _'His appetite is the only thing I'll never be able to change,' _she thought. But she never wanted Ron to change, except maybe being a little neater.

When they got finished and were heading out the Great Hall, Harry asked "What do you guys want to do today?"

Ron and Hermione started looking at each other then back at Harry and Ginny, who started to look confused.

"Well Harry, Ron and I were actually wanting to spend some time alone today, just the two of us," said Hermione, with Ron agreeing with her.

"Hey, that's cool, we don't mind," said Harry.

"Yeah, you guys can have some _alone_ time," said Ginny. Ron glared at her for that, but then said "Are you sure?"

Harry and Ginny just shook their heads as Ginny replied, "Guys, if you want some time being alone with each other, all you got to do is ask us. It would be the same as if we wanted some alone time. Now, go before we push you out," she said, laughing.

"Ginny, if you pushed them out, you would be in trouble for that," Harry said

The other three busted laughing at what Ginny said, but they knew Harry had a point. Ron and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl, and could do a lot more punishing then the prefects could.

When Ron and Hermione left, Harry and Ginny went back up to Gryffindor Tower. On the way however, Harry was wondering something, and decided to ask Ginny, since it concerned her and Ron.

"Hey, Ginny," said Harry. Ginny looked up and said, "Yeah Harry, what is it?" She entwined her fingers with his as they walked through the hallway.

"Well, I noticed that you and Ron haven't been mourning about... Percy," said Harry.

"Oh, that," Ginny replied. She started to look down, and then she let go of Harry's hand and started rubbing his back.

"Never mind," said Harry. "Forget I said any-" Ginny put two fingers on Harry's mouth to stop him from talking so she could.

"Hey, its okay, Harry." she said. "I was actually wondering when you were going to ask that question." Harry looked at surprisingly as she continued. "We'll miss him pretty much, but Ron and I decided that it would be better to live our lives at full force rather than mourn about him." She leaked a tear as she finished.

Harry stopped her with him and pulled her into a big hug. Ginny was a little shocked, but returned it as well. "I love you for doing that," he started to say. "I actually did the same thing a few weeks after Sirius was killed." He admitted.

Ginny pulled back and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Well, looks like I took a leaf from your book with out you knowing it," she said. They both laughed and started snogging until Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris came around. They knew whenever that cat was around, thinking trouble was happening, Filch would appear in a matter of minutes. They decided to get to Gryffindor Tower before Filch would appear to tell them off for kissing in the middle of the hallway.

Ron and Hermione had a good day to themselves. They even took some of the food from the Great Hall and ate out there. From what they told Harry and Ginny, they seemed to have had a good time with each other.

But with school starting back up and the first Quidditch game of the season coming up, the only time Ron had for Hermione and Harry for Ginny (even though they were both on the Quidditch team) was at meal times, because they were so busy catching up on work, training, or keeping an eye on students and the prefects.

The morning of the Quidditch game finally came. The morning lessons were cancelled to let the spectators have time to get to the Quidditch field. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were a little nervous, but were excited. They were also excited because if they won this match, it would be the sixth loss against Gryffindor that Slytherin would have in a row.

"We better get to the field before the other students get there," Harry said to Ron and Ginny.

"All right, I let the other guys know, then I'll meet you there," said Ron.

"Good luck," Hermione said as she kissed Ron cheek. Ron turned red a little bit before running off to get the other members of the team, while Harry and Ginny went off to the field.

"Hey, try to catch that Snitch as quickly as you can, okay?" Ginny asked.

"Why, so we can have some time alone for us?" Harry teased. Ginny blushed a little.

"A little, but also I got a bad feeling Crabbe and Goyle are going to be using their bats to hit you instead of the Bludgers, or probably try to knock you out with them," she said, with a little worrying in her voice.

"Hey, their brooms would need to be upgraded to catch my Firebolt." Harry said. Ginny just smiled, kissed him and then headed for the girls' changing room, while Harry went into the boys one. It was true. Harry's Firebolt was the fastest broom there was in the Wizarding world so far, and he was glad to own it.

Ron and the other members of the team got there and changed into the scarlet Quidditch robes, and then waited for the pep talk.

"All right guys, let's get out there, and do our best," said Harry.

"And try to beat those snakes down," added Ginny. Everyone laughed at what Ginny said. Harry liked Ginny's statement. He thought in his mind 7 flying lions stomping down on 7 snakes. Harry laughed in his mind as he saw that.

A few seconds later, Harry and his team walked out on to the field, while the Slytherin team walked out of their changing room, in green and sliver robes. It seemed that Slytherin still had the same captain, Urhquart. Harry wasn't surprised about that.

Madam Hooch stepped out on to the playing field to begin the game. "Captains, shake hands," she commanded. Harry and Urhquart shook hands, but it felt like the Slytherin captain was trying to crush Harry's hand, to him at least.

Every player went up in the air, as Madam Hooch got ready to open the chest. They got ready, as Madam Hooch opened the chest, erupting the Snitch and Bludgers. Then Madam Hooch threw up the Quaffle, and Dennis caught it and starting to head for the Slytherin posts, while Harry went to look for the Snitch.

"And Creevey has the Quaffle, passing it to Ginny Weasley, who starts to head for the hoops." Harry heard that voice before and look to see whom it was. He was shocked to see who it was. It was Hermione. That was definitely a surprise he had seen. He even looked at Ron and saw that he had the same surprised look.

Harry had to stop thinking about that though. Crabbe and Goyle just hit both Bludgers at him from each side. He shot upward to avoid them, but they flew right by each other and Crabbe's hit Goyle, and Goyle's hit Crabbe.

"And both Slytherin's Beaters get hit by the other Bludger attack they sent to the Gryffindor Seeker," Hermione commented.

Harry just smiled as Ginny scored the first goal of the game, making it 10-0 to Gryffindor. But luckily, Harry saw the Snitch and started to head for it. The bad thing was Harper, Slytherin's Seeker, was not far behind him. Luckily, Hermione saw that the Seekers saw the Snitch and alerted the crowd. Harry thought he heard Parkinson yell to Harper to knock him off his broom, but Harry ignored it. He was determined to get that Snitch. Harper was catching up, but he wasn't fast enough as Harry closed his fingers on the Snitch, and pulled out of the dive.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, making the score 170- 0!" Hermione exclaimed through the magical microphone as she was jumping around. Lupin was also excited, even though he was supposed to be watching Hermione using the microphone.

The score surprised Harry. The game hadn't lasted a few minutes. He figured Dennis, Demelza, or Ginny got that extra shot in while he was in the chase for the Snitch, but he was surprised that Ron was able to get his nerves under control. He was wondering if the reason for that was Hermione commenting the match.

Harry's team surrounded him as he came down to the ground. Everybody just patted him on the back, except Ginny who gave him a hug and kiss (Ron turned away from that).

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the last to leave the changing room, because they wanted to leave together. When they left the changing room, Hermione was waiting for them.

"Hey girl, why didn't you tell us you were commenting?" Ginny asked. Harry and Ron were wondering as well.

"Because I wanted to keep it a surprise," said Hermione. "Besides you three are already doing something with Quidditch, so I figured I do the commenting."

"Well, as long as you don't root for the Slytherins, I'll be okay with it," said Ron. Hermione just lightly tapped him Harry and Ginny just shook their heads.

"One question, Hermione. Why did you want to do that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to do something more big, besides read, do homework, and study," Hermione admitted.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" Ron asked, teasing her. All of them laughed. But Harry had to admit, that was one Quidditch game he wasn't going to forget.

"Hey, couple-drones," Parkinson called. Harry and the others turned around.

"You better enjoy your victory, blood traitors. After all that cup will be back in our hands." When she finished, she was surprised, because they were smiling and looking behind her. Pansy turned around and saw Professor Slughorn standing right behind her.

"You are coming with me, Miss Parkinson," Slughorn commanded. "And for that remark, you just earned detention with me for one week and lost Slytherin fifty points. Now come!"

Pansy had no choice but to follow her. Harry and the others were looking at her as serves her right. Although that little trouble may have ruined a little, Harry was thinking that it was the best and fastest Quidditch game that had ever been played.

(A/N: You know the drill. Time to review. Please tell me what you think. I just have a little question for you. What else do you think is going to happen to Pansy? Let me know.)


	11. The Girls' Surprise

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 11

The Girls' Surprise

From what Harry and the rest of Hogwarts that heard, Pansy had gotten her prefect badge removed from her by Professor McGonagall. Every time she walked past the four friends, she just scowled at them.

Of course, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had other things to worry about. Even though they were glad that Pansy wasn't a prefect anymore, they had to hide their pleasure of it including Ron and Hermione, who were the Head Boy and Girl. But they had to deal with the mountain of homework they got every night. Harry and Ron were so exhausted from one night that they had to be carried by their girls up to their dormitory.

Harry was almost to do that when Ginny poked him, waking him up.

"Harry, wake up. I know the homework is tough, but you got to get it done," said Ginny. They were both doing their homework outside in the cool breeze.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, teasingly, "I'm starting to see some tiredness in your eyes as well."

"Harry!" laughed Ginny as she and him started snogging in the tree. Unluckily, the wind interrupted because it started to increase in speed, and almost blew their homework away.

"Let's get inside," Ginny shouted, as she grabbed her stuff as Harry grabbed his and headed for the castle. Harry couldn't help but take a sneaky look on how his girlfriend's hair just whipped like crazy through the wind. All though when they got to the castle, Ginny's hair wasn't the only thing winded out. (A\N: You know whom I'm talking about.)

On Saturday, Harry and Ron went outside to check the other house team practices. Harry was a little glad that he was with Ron today, as the same for him. They've been with the girls for a while that they haven't had any guy time together. Besides, Ginny also wanted to spend some girl time with Hermione as well.

"Hey, do you think they'll spot us watching them?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm pretty sure they will, but then again who would," said Harry.

Harry and Ron just shook their heads and walked away from the Quidditch field. They were thinking of spying on the other teams, but they decided not to.

Harry and Ron sat by a tree while Harry took out his Wizarding Chess set. He still liked to play it with Ron, even though Ron always beat him, since he was a good strategist.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking in the common room about doing something for Harry and Ron.

"Can you think of anything to give those guys of ours?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny was thinking hard while she was looking at Hermione a little funny. To Ginny, seeing Hermione about not coming up with an idea seemed a little strange. Ginny only heard about where she couldn't think of any idea on how to tell Professor McGonagall on why she and Harry were out during one o'clock in the morning in their first year. From Harry told her, he and Hermione were trying to get a dragon out of the school that Hagrid was raising.

Ginny was thinking as hard as she could when an idea suddenly hit her. She then said, "Hermione, Do you got any pictures of us around here?" Hermione looked at her weirdly until she saw what Ginny was talking about. They got to work immediately.

As Ron made the final move, beating Harry for the sixth time, Harry decided he had enough. Ron was agreeing because he was starting to get hungry. As they were packing away, someone spoke to them.

"Having a good time, gentlemen?" It was Slughorn, carrying what looked like a bunch of envelopes.

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. "We were just packing up my chess set, seeing how Ron beating me six times in a row today."

"_Six_ in a row!" Slughorn said surprisingly. "Well, you definitely got a good knowledge for that game, boy. Tell you what, why don't you come down to my office and we'll face each other. I happened to be a good wizard chess player myself. I even have my own set."

"Sure," said Ron. "I'll come." Ron was excited. He wanted to try his knowledge with the teachers with his game.

"Oh, before I forget, these are for you two and your girls," Slughorn said as he pulled four envelopes from his stack that he was carrying. "I asked Professor McGonagall if I could hold another Christmas party and she agreed. I hope you four will be able to come."

"Sure," they both said. Slughorn nodded and then went off, trying to find the rest of the students he was going to invite. Harry and Ron finished packing up and went into the Great Hall for lunch.

When they got there, Hermione and Ginny were already there, waiting for them. Harry and Ron sat down next to them as Ginny started to say something.

"Hey guys, could you come with us back to the common room when we're done here?"

"Why? IS sonetink 'ung?" Ron said with his mouth full. Ginny looked at him weirdly. Hermione just smacked on him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Is eating with your mouth open a good answer?" Harry answered as a question. Ron heard that and looked down.

"Sorry, Ron, but you know that's true," Hermione said rubbing his back. "I know, " he replied.

Harry just smiled at Ron. "Well, before we got amused by Ron talking with his food," he started to say (Ron glared at him a little). "Why do you want us up there real quickly?"

"Just a little surprise," replied Ginny. Harry and Ron looked at each other confused and decided it would be better just to see what Ginny and Hermione wanted instead of trying to push it out of them. The boys both knew their girls were too smart for that.

When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, the girls told the boys to close their eyes.

"When can we open them?" Ron asked.

"In a minute," Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron heard Hermione and Ginny coming down the stairs and heard them put something on the table. Then Ginny said, "Okay, you can open them now."

They both did and saw two photo albums on the tables. One of them, Harry noticed was his own.

"Well, open them," Hermione persisted. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then opened the photo albums.

Harry had to flip a few pages to see what they were looking for, but when he and Ron found it, they were both surprised and touched.

In them were a few pictures of themselves with their girls. Then, as they turned the page, they saw a picture of all four of them together in the album.

Ron didn't say anything, but grabbed Hermione around by her waist and lifted her up, surprising her. Hermione took it as a Thank you, as he and her locked lips together. Harry meanwhile, took a calmer approach to Ginny.

"Hey, thanks. Both of you girls did good," said Harry. "Just a question though-"

"I didn't touch any of your other photos, love," Ginny interrupted, knowing what Harry was going to ask. Harry smiled at her, and then locked lips with her.

They were doing it for a while until the two couples needed to stop to get some air.

"We got a little carried away, didn't we?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Same here," Ginny added, giggling. Harry was feeling a little warm when she did that.

"Oh, guess what," Ron started, "Slughorn wants to challenge me to a wizard chess game tonight. He saw how good I was when was beating Harry for the sixth time in a row."

"Hey, that's cool," said Hermione. Harry was smiling at them when Slughorn's name jogged something loose.

"Oh, Ron, the invitations," reminded Harry, as he pulled his and Ginny's out of his pocket, while Ron did the same with his and Hermione's.

"Slughorn also wanted us four to go his Christmas party in the dungeons," Harry continued saying, "and I say we should go."

"Hold it, I thought we were going to spend Christmas together under Ron and Ginny's house?" Hermione asked, wondering.

"We don't need to worry about that because it happens to be on the day before we go home," Ron assured Hermione. Hermione was surprised about that and decided that it was okay. If there was one thing, Harry thought, which could calm down Hermione, it was Ron.

"All right, but we don't wear our dress robes for the graduation ball. Clear?" said Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Ginny shook their heads. "Hermione, I know, okay. Besides, I want to look handsome for you when you are in your dress robes," Ron said, passionately.

Hermione giggled and turned red while Harry and Ginny just busted out laughing at him.

"What?" he asked at his laughing friend and sister.

"Sorry, bro," Ginny said while laughing, "but that was calling for a laugh on how you said that to her."

Ron turned red after that, and then Hermione started laughing as well. Some of the other occupants were wondering what was going on with the four companions, but brushed it off as just messing around.

After dinner, Ron headed for the dungeon to go take on Slughorn in the chess game he promised him. Hermione was walking around the halls, making sure no student or prefect was bending the rules. Harry and Ginny, however, were on the couch in front of the fire, comforting each other.

"Hey Ginny, thanks for that gift you and Hermione had for Ron and I," said Harry.

"Well, if we are going to spend our lives with each other with the ones we love, we might as well keep a little bit of the past with us," said Ginny.

"That's true," Harry agreed as he planted a kiss on Ginny forehead.

Ginny just smiled as she asked, "Are you planning to move into Sirius's old home?"

"Only if you're going to be there," Harry passionately said. Ginny just looked at him and they started to kiss again. His tongue was just about to seek permission when the portrait hole opened, and in came Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Ginny called as she and Harry got up and made room for them.

"What were you two doing?" Ron asked seriously.

"Hey, you'd do it with her," Ginny said pointing to Hermione as she and Ron sat down.

"Well, actually guys you need to tone it down a bit, otherwise Professor McGonagall may see that," Hermione explained. "You're just lucky we caught you this time."

Harry and Ginny knew she was right on that, but decided not to worry about it anymore tonight. Ron started to tell them and Hermione about beating Slughorn in wizard's chess so good that he gave Gryffindor house thirty points. Harry just smiled as he listened to Ron talk as he wrapped Ginny with his arms.

(A/N: Hey guys. Here's Chapter 11. Don't you think that was a good present from the girls? Please review. Again, more than one if you don't mind.)


	12. Slughorn's Christmas Party

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12

Slughorn's Christmas Party

The rest of the first term was going by quick. Unfortuantely because of that, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione weren't able to have a good snog except before when they went up to bed. Otherwise, it was, Quidditch practice, hall patrol, or doing the mountains of homework that Flitwick, Clearwater, Lupin, or any of their other teachers had assigned. Harry and Ron had it easier than the girls, considering they had the same number of classes. Of the girls, Ginny had a little easier on the amount, but Hermione was able to finish her homework in either a day or two. Harry and Ron dare didn't try to ask her for help, because they knew Hermione wouldn't allow them to copy off her. Ginny knew that her brother and boyfriend were about to break apart from not asking Hermione for help.

December finally entered at last, with an early light snow that turned into a blizzard. That turned the castle into a white wonderland. The four were finishing up their homework they had from Lupin, as they had a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, when Ron looked at the window closest to them, hearing what were sounding like snowballs hitting it. Ron had enough and walked to the window and opened it.

"EXCUSE ME, I AM HEAD BOY AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE SNOWBALL HIT THIS WINDOW, I'LL- oomph," Ron withdrew his head with an angry and snowy look. "Those Slytherins are starting to be a nuisance," he rumbled as he closed the window and cleared his face of snow.

"Let me take care of this one," Ginny said as another snowball hit the window. She withdrew her wand and shouted, "_Impervius,"_ and waited. Sure enough, another snowball came up to the window, but it didn't hit it. Instead it went the other way and hit what sounded to be like Pansy in the face. She started cursing under her breath as she ran away, along with Crabbe and Goyle following her, as Ginny could see.

"I don't think we'll be bothered by the snow snakes anymore," she said. Harry and the others laughed as they finished Lupin's essay on how to spot a werewolf.

"Hey, why don't we go out there and have a little fun? And no, I don't mean getting revenge on the Slytherins," Ron said quickly as Hermione looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry asked.

"I'm with you guys. I need a break," said Ginny. Hermione just shook her head. She knew they should be studying for a mid-term, but she knew a break couldn't hurt. Finally she said, "All right, let's go outside and have some fun." It wasn't a second for Harry, Ron and Ginny to run to the dormitories to get their cloaks. Hermione just laughed as she went up to get her cloak as well.

The snow still hadn't melted as the four went into Hogsmeade the next day. Hagrid did something good though so the students could get through easier. From what they heard, he took a "Big" shovel, and plowed through the snow, making a clear path to and from the gates and the castle. They were glad he did that.

When they got into Hogsmeade, they went over their plans again

"Okay, we are all separating so we can do our Christmas shopping, then we meet around one at the Three Broomsticks, right?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry, love," said Ron. "We got it in our heads." Hermione just smiled and pecked a kiss on Ron's cheek. Then he said, "All right, let's get moving. We don't got all day."

Harry and Ginny agreed as they split up, to buy their gifts for their families, and for each other, except Harry, who bought Ginny her gift during the last Hogsmeade trip.

Ron wanted to get something special for Hermione, so he went into the shop that Harry went into on the last trip, even though Ron didn't know it was the shop Harry visited.

Ron was looking around when he saw a beautiful bracelet that he thought would fit Hermione's wrist perfectly. Unfortuantely, he wasn't aware of the Permanent Sticking Charm that was placed on everything so it wouldn't get stolen. Ron tried to lift it off the shelf, but he couldn't get it off. He just then thought that a spell (which was true) was holding it there. He then went to the clerk and asked him.

"Excuse me, but I'm wanting to buy that bracelet over there," he said as he pointed to the bracelet.

"Sure thing, sir," the clerk said as he cast the spell canceling charm on the bracelet box. Ron lifted the box and took it to him.

"It costs 11 galleons and 3 Kunts, son," the clerk said. Ron didn't have any trouble with that. With his dad now the Minister of Magic, he had a good amount of money. He paid for the bracelet and had it put in a bag. Then he headed out of the store, where he saw Harry in another store, possibly shopping for his family and Hermione. He went in to see how much he got done.

"Got almost everything, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sure do," said Harry. "And, _no _peeking. Got it?" he said to Ron seriously. Ron just held his hands in surrendering. And he looked around the store to see what he can get the rest of his family, and Harry.

Ginny was in the other part of town. She got presents for everyone except Harry. She still didn't know what to get him yet. She was thinking about it so much that she wasn't looking where she was going until...

"Oomph," she said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, HERMIONE!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw whom she bumped into.

"You got to be a little more careful on where you're walking, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Sorry. I was just trying to figure out what to get Harry," Ginny explained. Hermione just sighed and said, "I got the same problem with Ron."

"Man, they get it easily because they know what we would like," said Ginny, "but we have trouble trying to figure what they would like."

"I know," said Hermione. She was looking around until she saw a ring shop two buildings from where they were. That's when Hermione's brain went to work.

"Ginny, I think our problem may be solved," Hermione said as she pointed to the shop to show Ginny what she was talking about.

"Hermione, are you talking about promise rings?" Ginny asked. Hermione just nodded, which made Ginny smile. They went in to the shop and up to the clerk.

The clerk, who was a woman, noticed Hermione and Ginny as they set their bags down and went to her. She asked, "Hello. What can I do for you, ladies?"

"Me and my friend are wanting to get some promise rings for us and our boyfriends, please?" Ginny answered.

The clerk raised an eye and asked, "I take it the rings are for their Christmas presents?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded with a little giggle, then the clerk ducked behind the counter, then reappeared with two small boxes of promise rings, both of them one for the male and for the female.

"What do you think?" the clerk asked.

"They would definitely love these, Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione couldn't disagree with her. They both paid for the rings and went out of the shop to rejoin Harry and Ron.

On the way however, the girls noticed that Neville and Luna were a little close to each other than they usually were.

"Do you think those two have gotten together?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe," said Hermione. They both made a mental note to not say anything until they told them, and when they got all the facts.

The days were starting to fly by fast. Before Harry or the others knew it, the last day of the term arrived, with it, the Christmas party that Slughorn invited them to come.

Of course, Flitwick let them play games because he couldn't get the Christmas cheer out of them. The only one who was working in the class was Hermione. The other teachers weren't so joyable on letting them play. They kept them working. All though Professor Lupin and Professor Clearwater were a little joyful and didn't give them homework.

Harry and Ron were waiting for the girls in the common room. Harry was wearing plain blue wizard dress robes, while Ron's dress robes were a darker blue. They were almost tempted to wear their dress robes that they had bought for the graduation ball, but pulled out of the idea right then and there.

The girls finally came down. Hermione was wearing plain silver dress robes, while Ginny was wearing light green dress robes. They couples linked together and went off to Slughorn's party.

It looked like everyone who was invited when they arrived. The dungeons were lit up with lights and there was laughter all around.

"Hey, there," Slughorn called over to them," don't just stand there, come on in." They all laughed and entered the party.

They started to have fun when they walked in.

"Hey, appetizers" Ron said as he went over to the food table. Hermione just shook her head and said, " I better follow him before he eats everything," and went off after Ron.

Harry and Ginny just laughed and shook their heads, wondering if there was a way to calm Ron's stomach.

"Looks like Hermione's on the food watch," Ginny said, smiling. Harry agreed with that.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you in a while," a voice said behind them.

Harry and Ginny turned around and saw that the voice was coming from Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunted the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

"Myrtle, didn't see you there," said Harry. Ginny was surprised that he knew her.

"How do you know each other?" she asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded.

"What are you whispering about?" asked Myrtle.

"Ginny was just wanting to know how you and me knew each other and I said I'll tell her later," Harry explained.

"Oh," said Myrtle, " Well it better be that, because I hate people to talk about me behind their back." And she floated away to meet the other guests.

"She's definitely sensitive about her feelings," said Ginny.

"Hey, just be glad its her instead of Peeves," Harry said as they heard a little racket of what sounded like that poltergeist messing around in a upstairs classroom.

He and Ginny decided to get to the food tray before Ron decided to eat it all.

"Ron, save some for the other guests," Hermione was saying to him.

"Hey, I am. It just taste so good though," said Ron. Unfortuantely, Ginny grabbed him around the waist and said, "Alright brother, time for your snacking to stop," as she pulled Ron away from the table. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron was losing the battle against his sister.

"I'm going to have be careful with that appetite of his," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm wondering how his mom deals with it," Harry added as he and Hermione both laughed. They decided to take pity on Ron and rescue him from Ginny.

They actually had a good time. Slughorn actually had a professional Quidditch player as a guest as well; something Ron took interest with real quickly. Although he made sure to tell Harry that he was still going to be an Auror with him. Harry didn't mind. He actually got interested in it as well, at least a little. Ginny and Hermione knew that they couldn't keep the sport of Quidditch out of their boyfriends' minds, even though Ginny plays it as well.

Harry and Hermione were getting drinks for the four of them when they saw Neville and Luna in a corner, really close together.

"Hey, do you think that they got together?" Harry asked Hermione, nodding his head toward Neville and Luna.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Ginny and I saw them like that when we were heading back to you guys." That was partially true, because she and Ginny had Harry and Ron's Christmas present when they saw them, and Hermione didn't want to give him or Ron any clues about the rings.

Harry just shrugged it off, but made a mental note to keep an eye on those two friends of theirs.

It was nearly eleven when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went back up to Gryffindor Tower. They wanted to be up and ready so they can take the train ride back to London. Then they were going to apparate to the Burrow. Ron sent Pig a message earlier that day to let his dad and mom know what they were going to do.

They gave the password to the Fat Lady, manticore, (the password got changed two weeks ago) and went in sat down on the couch. They were really tired and wanted to get to bed.

"That definitely was a good party," said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah," Ron agreed. "It was good. I mean, we got to talk to a another Quidditch player," he started.

"Who was the first?" asked Hermione. "Krum," answered Ron. Hermione knew he got her on that.

"Ron," Ginny called.

"Of course though, the food was good as well," Ron continued, as he hadn't heard Ginny.

"RON!" all three of them yelled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Pig is here with a letter," said Ginny. Ron turned around and sure enough, Pig was flying around the window. Ron ran over to it and opened it, and grabbed Pig before he fell down. Then he closed the window and brought Pig to them, and untied the note from him. Pig started to fly away, with Harry this time opening the window and letting him out before he caused too much racket.

Ron unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Ron and Ginny (and Harry and Hermione if you're there),_

_I got the note you sent and that would be good for me. I actually have got some shopping to do later on that day so it should be good. Bill and Fleur are staying with us for a while because of her pregnancy. They wanted to let you guys know that you're getting a new niece. You're father is a little surprised because mostly it just boys on the Weasley's side. Don't ask me. I don't know. Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Mom._

"Looks like we're all set," Ron said. Ginny was a little shocked still.

"You okay," Harry asked to her.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "I'm just surprised that me and Ron are going to be an aunt and uncle to a girl." And she hugged Harry like Mrs. Weasley would. But luckily, Harry just hugged her back as he looked up and saw Ron and Hermione just smiling at them.

(A/N: Okay, Time for reviews everyone. I hope I get some good ones. One question though, do you think Neville and Luna will get together? A little mystery I'm planning to reveal in a while. In the mean time, you know what to do.)


	13. The Special Christmas Presents

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13

The Special Christmas gifts

It was snowing real heavily when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were riding the train back to London. Luna and Neville were also with them as well. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny tried to not look at them too much, as they had the suspicion that those two were together. Ron still didn't know about it.

"I'm definitely going to have a good Christmas this year," Neville said. Luna looked at him as he said that.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Do you got something good coming?"

"No, it just I got a feeling this is going to be the best Christmas ever," Explained Neville.

Harry agreed, but only in his thoughts. It was going to be the first Christmas after the second war against Voldemort, where neither Harry nor anyone else would worry about him or the Death Eaters.

"Ron, we got trouble happening," said Hermione who was looking at the compartment door window. Apparently, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were going nuts on a first-year.

Ron looked out the door as well, and said, "Those three have had it. Come on." And he and Hermione went out to take care of the situation.

"Those Slytherins make my skin crawl," said Ginny, as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, you should hear what my housemates have to say about them," said Luna. "They said that, 'if we were eagles, our House animal, we would peck them until they could slither no more.'"

Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed at what Luna said.

"Of course, if I can find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, I would set it the Slytherin common room, after making it and myself invisible," she continued. The other three carefully avoided looking at each other. They knew Luna was looking for creatures they knew didn't exist.

The door opened back up and Ron and Hermione came back in. Then Hermione went into her trunk a grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, and started writing something, while Ron tried to get Pigwigdeon to calm down as he tried to get him out of his cage.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I'm writing a note and sending it to Hogwarts, straight to Professor McGonagall. Those three were bullying a muggle-born first-year girl out there, and we once we got those three out of there, Pansy called her the you-know-what word when she left." Harry didn't need to ask what word Hermione was talking about. There were some pureblood wizards that thought that muggle-born wizards and witches were dirty-blood, calling them "mudbloods." Harry hated it when he heard of that word.

Hermione finished her note as Ron got Pigwidgeon out of the cage finally. Ron took the note from Hermione, rolled it so it could fit on his owl's leg, then opened the window and let him loose. Then the other three told them what Luna said and Ron burst out laughing while Hermione just shook her head.

The train got to Platform 9 and 3/4 in no time at all, and the six friends got out with ease. They went in two's through the barrier to the muggle world. Once they were out, Neville and Luna said good-bye to them as Neville went to his Grandma and Luna to her father. Harry and the others went out of the station and went into the alley that they apparated to when they left the Burrow the last time.

"Anybody looking?" Ron asked. Harry looked around and then said, "All clear!" Then all four of them turned on the spot and Disapparated from the alley and Apparated in front of the Burrow. They started pulling their trunks to the house and went in. They left their trunks next to the stairs, when Ginny said, "Is anyone here?" No sooner when she said the words did they hear Bill coming down the steps. They knew it was Bill because he moved the fastest of all the Weasley siblings.

"Hey, look who it is," he said as he gathered Ginny and Ron into his arms. Ron turned red as Bill did that, but put his left arm around him in a one-arm hug. Ginny though grabbed her oldest brother with both arms.

"How are you doing, bro? Squirt?" he asked Ron and Ginny.

"Doing good," Ginny answered. "We just got in."

Harry cleared his throat to let those three Weasleys know that he and Hermione were there.

"Oops, sorry there you two," Bill said as he gave both of them a hug as well.

"Nice to see you, Bill," said Hermione. "Where's Fleur?"

"She's on bed rest. The baby starting to wear her down a little," Bill explained. "You want to go see her?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Why not?"

"I'm cool with that," Ron said. Harry nodded with agreement.

"I'll be up there later," said Hermione. "I got to disappear for a while." She then went to her trunk and opened it, taking out two wrapped parcels

"Why?" Ron asked. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to visit my parents for a while. I got their gifts here and I need to get them there. Plus, I was hoping to spend a little time with them," she finished with her voice dropping down a little.

Ron went over to her and said, "Hey, that's cool. I was just wanting to know in case I need to get to you, okay." Hermione smiled at Ron, and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. Thanks, Ron," she said.

"Well, you better get going then," said Ron, with a little laughter in his voice. Hermione just smiled as she Disapparated from the spot she was in. Harry and Ginny just smiled at each other than at Ron. Harry was especially proud he let Hermione go because she hadn't had a lot of time to spend with her parents. Harry and Ginny grabbed their trunks and headed up to their rooms, while Ron grabbed both his and Hermione's trunks to do the same. Ginny was wondering though if Ron curiosity about his present from Hermione was bulging up a little. But Ginny knew Hermione took precaution, and cast a spell on her trunk to where she can only open it. Ginny was glad for that.

When the trunks were put away, the three went up to Bill's old room, where he and Fleur were staying until her daughter is born.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I've been better," said Fleur. "I have a feeling that this daughter of mine is wanting come right now.'

"Can I?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not," said Bill. Harry and Ron were wondering what she was asking, when Fleur lifted her shirt up a little. Then Ginny put her hand on Fleur, trying to feel the baby. Ron just smiled as he saw that. He knew that since she was the youngest of the siblings, she never got a chance to feel a baby growing inside someone. He couldn't help wondering how it would be if he and Hermione had kids when they were together in marriage. Harry was thinking the same thing when Ginny snapped him and Ron out of their daydream.

"You guys want to feel?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Harry.

"Nah, I'm cool," said Ron.

Ginny knew there was a reason why he didn't want to. He wanted to feel his own baby when it started to come. And she knew he wanted to have it with Hermione. It was the same with her. She wanted Harry to father her own children. But they all knew that was all ages away.

Harry nervously approached to feel Fleur's stomach. He never done this before, since he never had any siblings because of his mom and dad being killed. But Ginny coached him through it, and told him to put the hand on softly. Harry did what she said and he started to feel the baby. Harry just smiled until he felt a jerk that made him move his hand back.

"It's okay, Harry," said Fleur. "She's just kicking a little."\

"Maybe she wanted to let you know that she knows who you are," Ginny said, teasing Harry. Bill and Ron laughed at that.

"You're lucky we're in here right now," said Harry with a little growl. Ginny giggled a little.

"HEY! WHERE ARE THOSE FOUR YOUNGENS?" a voice shouted from downstairs. It was Mrs. Weasley. It looked like she came back from her shopping.

"We better take care of her right now," said Harry. "You know she going to be giving us one of those hugs sooner or later."

Ron and Ginny definitely agreed. Whenever she saw one of the people she cared about the most, she would always give them a big, tight, hug.

Hermione came back to the Burrow a little later on when it was close to dinner. Of course, she went up to Fleur's room first to see how she was doing. She was pretty excited to feel an unborn baby growing.

The Christmas season was going by good. The Christmas tree was put up, looking beautiful. And Mrs. Weasley (even though everyone would hope she wouldn't play her) started to play her Celestina Warlocks songs. Harry and Hermione wondered how'd Mr. Weasley and the Weasley siblings all survived through the song.

The night before Christmas, everyone one of the Weasleys stopped by to celebrate. Including Mr. Weasley, though he had to inform his Junior assistant of what to do, because he was planning to take the day off to spend time with his family. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a big meal for everyone, although some of them had to stand up to eat. Tonks even dropped by for dinner. Unfortuantely, Lupin couldn't come because he was helping keep watch over the students at Hogwarts who stayed behind for the Christmas season.

Harry and Ginny were watching each other as they ate, giggling at each other when they did it. Although Ginny was keeping an eye on Fred and George to make sure they weren't going to use any of their products to mess it up. Luckily, though, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley said to her twin sons that if they pull any kind of prank during dinner, they would be in big trouble. He decided though to keep this info quiet.

Ron and Hermione were about the same (even though Ron was eating his food real fast again) as Harry ad Ginny. Ron was even (after wiping his mouth) kissed Hermione on the cheek when no one was looking. Hermione turned red when he did that.

Fred, George, and Charlie decided to stay the night, so they bunked in Charlie's old room. Bill and Fleur were in his old room. And Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sleeping in their own rooms.

Harry was waking up the next morning when he heard someone come into his room.

"Who's there?" he asked, reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

"Its someone who loves you," Ginny's voice said as she closed the door. Harry was a little surprised, but glad.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," he said as Ginny came up and sat down on the bed. They both kissed for a little bit until Ginny broke it off.

""Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny answered. "I just wanted to give you my Christmas present now before anyone else disturb us."

Harry just smiled as he said," I was wanting to do that too." He then got out from underneath the covers and put his dressing gown on, and got the box with the necklace out.

"You first," Ginny said. Harry just smiled as he took the box Ginny had produced from the pocket of her dressing gown. Harry opened it and saw a ring that was made for his finger.

"What's this?" he asked, hoping it wasn't an engagement ring. He wanted to wait until school was over.

"It's a promise ring," Ginny explained," to let you know I'll always be with you. I even got one myself." And she produced the other ring that was for her hand.

Harry knew that he didn't need a promise ring to hold on to Ginny, but he accepted it in his mind. Ginny wanted to show that he was taken, and he was glad for that, as she put his ring on, while he did the same to her.

"Thanks, Ginny. Why don't you open yours now?" Harry said as he handed Ginny his gift to her.

Ginny tore the wrapping paper off like crazy until she saw the case. She opened it to reveal the phoenix necklace in the box.

"Oh, Harry, its beautiful," she said as she hugged Harry. Harry knew Ginny didn't like him spending that much on her, but she knew he wanted to get it for her.

"Thanks," she said as she started to cry a little. Harry just wiped her tears away, even though he was still having a little trouble with girls when they cried.

"Can you put it on me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, as he took the necklace out of the box. Ginny lifted her hair, and then Harry put the necklace around her neck and hooked the two ends together. Ginny let go of her hair when Harry was done and looked at it. Ginny couldn't resist anymore and started kissing him. Harry just accepted them as he started to do the same thing, though both made a mental note to not go too far. They knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to get up real soon.

Meanwhile in Ron's room, he was sleeping soundly when he heard a knock that startled him awake.

"Who's there," he said while rubbing his eyes.

"It's me," Hermione's voice came from the other side. "I thought you would want your Christmas present from me first," she said.

Ron sat straight up and said, "You and that present better get in here now before I carry you in here." Hermione just laughed as she opened the door.

"Ronald, you can be so crazy sometimes," she said as she sat down on he bed. Ron kissed her when she did.

"Here," she said as she handed a box to Ron. He looked a little confused at first, but when he opened it, he was speechless. It was the promise ring Hermione bought Ron.

"Well?" Hermione asked. All that Ron said was, "You want to put it on me?"

Hermione just shook her head as she took out the ring for finger and said," As long you do the same for me." Ron agreed to that as Ron went first, putting the promise ring on her finger. Then Hermione did the same with him. Ron looked at her with all the love that he had that he remembered his present for her. He tore his eyes from her and started looking for it in his drawer.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked. Ron didn't answer her until he found the case with the bracelet in it.

"I was looking for your present," Ron said as he handed out the case to her. Hermione took it and opened it, and she was shocked when she saw the bracelet.

"Ron," she said, sniffing a little, "thanks. Can you put it on?" Ron didn't say anything as he went up to her and secured the bracelet around her wrist. Hermione couldn't help it and started kissing him on the lips. That was all that Ron needed to let him know that his girlfriend really loved his gift.

The two couples joined each other later on at breakfast, with Ginny showing her necklace to Hermione, and her showing Ginny her bracelet. Ron and Harry both thanks the girls for the rings, but they made a mental note to make sure that when it was time, they buy the next pair of rings.

(A\N: You know what time it is. Review time. I hope you like it how they got their Christmas gifts from each other. Well, I hope I hear some good reviews. You're on.)


	14. Lion Vs Badger

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14

Lion Vs. Badger

Harry and the others were having a good Christmas time together, mostly spending it in a couple-form. They just couldn't seem to stay way from their soulmate for more than twenty minutes. Fred and George did try to tease Ginny and Harry about them being together, but after getting cover in mucus form Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex, they learned to not mess with them. They didn't even dare try to go after Ron and Hermione, because they weren't sure what spell Hermione had hidden up her sleeve if they tried to mess with her and Ron.

Before they knew it, it was the day before they had to go back to Hogwarts. They wanted to have a little alone time, but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley pointed out that they needed to get everything that they wanted to take back to Hogwarts put back in their trunks. They all agreed, (Ron moaned a little, but his mum glared at him) and went up and started to get everything they had left out. Harry knew Hermione was right because they didn't want the last minute scramble of trying to get to the train before it left. Ginny also agreed with her because she didn't want to leave anything behind, including the case for the Phoenix necklace that held it when Ginny took it off when she went to bed. Ginny wanted to hold on to it, forever.

Ginny was just getting Arnold, her Pygmy Puff in its basket when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Its me," she heard Ron voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Ginny went to the door and opened it for him. "What do you need?" she asked.

"Hey, can't the youngest of your brothers hang around with my sister?" Ron asked. Ginny looked at weirdly and said, "You did something wrong."

"Did not!" Ron retaliated back. "Actually, I came to say thanks."

"Hmm?" said Ginny. She was looking at her brother really weird, trying to figure out why he said that. Finally, she gave in and asked, "What for?"

Ron sat on her bed and motioned her to sit down next to him. Then he started to explain.

"Well, I noticed that you have done some things that have help us out. And I just wanted to thank you for that." Ginny just shook her head and said, "You know I didn't do much."

"Actually, you have," Ron said. "You've help us get our lives back, help us take down the Death Eaters and V-Voldemort, (he was still finding it a little hard to say his name) and from I've seen, you made Harry one happy wizard."

Ginny blushed and turned red when Ron said that. "Well, if it wasn't for you meeting him and befriending Harry, I wouldn't never have gotten with him. So, you got that part of the blame." Ginny then did something and hugged her brother real good, although not as tight as their mom does. Then she planted a kiss on Ron's cheek.

"GINNY!" Ron said as she backed off.

"What? I can kiss you on the cheek okay. Just be glad I didn't do it where Hermione's been doing it," Ginny said. Ron turned red in no time flat when she said that and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny just giggled.

"Oh, thanks for the rings as well," Ron said. Ginny stopped giggling and looked at him, smiling.

"Well, me and Hermione had to get our boyfriends something," she said, getting up and walking over to the window. Ron followed her.

"I know, but to me right now, it's actually meaning something else, besides me and Hermione promising to be together, no matter what." Ron said.

"What else does it mean to you?" Ginny asked.

"It showing proof that the us, Harry, and Hermione are going to stay together and close, even if we are married or not. Its like, I feel this ring is reminding us that our bond of friendship is strong and will stay that way," Ron tried to explain. He always had trouble trying to explain things to others.

Ginny looked at her brother while showing her sisterly love to him. She was glad that Ron also considered her as one of his friends. Ron wrapped his arm around her sister, embracing her in a one-arm hug. Unknown to them, they had two watchers from Ginny's bedroom door, until one of them laughed a little. Ginny and Ron turned around and saw Hermione looking at them in the middle of the doorway, while Harry was behind her, doing the same thing.

"How long have you two been there?" Ginny asked.

"Long enough to hear what Ron had said," said Hermione. Ron just looked at her as she came in, and planted a kiss on his lips. Ginny and Harry didn't even turn away from that. "I actually loved what you said," Hermione added also. Ron just couldn't help it and smiled.

Harry was proud of what Ron had said, about using the rings as a reminder of their friendship, as he looked at his own. He definitely felt that two promises on one ring would definitely help him; Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stay really close. He was thinking about that real heavily until he heard Ginny's voice from a distance.

"Hey," she called, "are you going to join us or not?" Harry just laughed as he joined his friends and his love, as Ron pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap cards and challenged them. They knew they were never going to be separated.

The four were all packed the next morning and had their trunks waiting for them downstairs. They had put them their the night before so they wouldn't have any trouble getting them down. They all said good-bye to Bill and Mrs. Weasley, as Fleur couldn't get up because she was on medical orders for bed-rest, and with Bill promising them that they would be able to see his new daughter when they get her in good health, they set off and apparated to the alley that was a few feet away from King's Cross. They knew the train wouldn't leave until eleven o'clock, as it was ten-fifteen right now, but they wanted to have sometime to each other as usual. They got to King's cross, found some trolleys for each of their luggage, and headed for the barrier; trying to act as the muggles as best as they could, with Harry and Hermione doing the best since they lived with muggles.

They got to the barrier in no time at all. Harry and Ron went in first with no trouble. They got to the train and started to unload their luggage when Ginny and Hermione came through the barrier, looking for them. Harry waved to them to get them to notice him and Ron. Ginny finally saw his hand and motioned Hermione to follow her.

"Man, it looked like a lot of students stayed behind this year," Ron said as he looked around. The other three couldn't agree more. There were not a lot of students on the platform when they looked around. Then Ron saw something surprising as he gained everyone's attention.

"Umm guys, you might want to look over there," Ron said as he pointed to what he was seeing. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked at where Ron was pointing and then started smiling with a look of surprise on them. Neville was kissing Luna right under the Hogwarts express sign, but not like a friendly kiss. It was more like couples kiss. Harry was excited that those two decided to try to be together, but as he told the others, to let them expose their secret when they wanted to. They all agreed.

They found a compartment close to the prefect carriages. Ron and Hermione could've gone in there, as they were Head Boy and Girl, but Ginny and Harry weren't prefects so they decided to choose a compartment where they could all stay together. Ron and Hermione didn't have to go ride in the carriage for the first few minutes because most of the prefects were back at Hogwarts. But they still had their duty to do as well. They knew that the Slytherin trio, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and any other Slytherin who went home for the holidays were on the train, and it was their duty to make sure no trouble was going to happen.

"Man, it will be good, going back there and hanging out together," Ron said. Harry and Ginny just smiled, while Hermione just put her head down.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just smiled and said, "It just sinking in that we'll never be able to live with each other in the same castle again." The other three just smiled. Harry knew though that Hermione was right. They only had two terms left of Hogwarts, and then they would be graduating from the school. He knew it was going to feel different leaving the home that he known and lived for seven years.

The compartment door opened and Neville and Luna came in.

"Hey you two," Ginny said. "What's up?"

Neville and Luna looked at each other as they were talking to each other in their minds. Luna nodded and said, "Me and Neville, we actually got, um,"

The other four didn't need any more words from them because they were turning red. With the combination of the words plus the redness from those two, they knew Neville and Luna had gotten together.

The six friends were chatting as Neville and Luna told them on how it happened. Apparently, they been growing close together throughout the year, and on the day after Christmas, they had a dinner at a restaurant where Neville popped the question. Luna didn't say anything, but came around the table and started to kiss him. Although, when they got to that part, they started to look at each other and started to kiss again. They only stopped when Ron reminded them that the Head Boy and Girl were here. Neville and Luna laughed nervously a little.

They actually had a good timing conversation when the train was moving back to the castle. The other four showed them their promise rings, as well with Ginny's new necklace and Hermione's new bracelet. They were actually having such a good time that before they knew it, the train had stop at Hogsmeade station. They all got out together and after stopping a young Ravenclaw boy from trying to get a Fanged-Frisbee in the carriage so he could try to sneak it in to Hogwarts, they went up to the castle.

When they arrived, Luna, had to disappear, so she kissed Neville, and said "Later," to the others. The others were about to head to Gryffindor tower when somebody called them.

"Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger!" They heard Professor McGonagall call as they started to head up the steps.

"Yes Professor, what is it?" Hermione asked. Ron and the others were looking curious.

"I need to speak to you both. Its about the note you sent with your owl, Mr. Weasley, which by the way, you need to get under control," McGonagall explained.

Ron made a mental note to strangle that bird of his as he, Hermione, and the other three started to head up the stairs. When they got to the second floor, Hermione and Ron asked Ginny and Harry to take their trunks up stairs. They agreed, with Neville volunteering to help. They got all five trunks up their with a little difficulty, but with the secret passages Harry knew about, they cut the time in half.

"Manticore," Harry said to the Fat Lady when they went up to her. "Correct," she said as she swung on her hinges to allow them in. Even though only Ginny could Hermione and her trunks up the staircase to the girls' dormitories, as boys weren't allow up there, she, Harry and Neville got all five trunks up to the rooms.

They all met back downstairs, and Neville said that he was going to get something to eat. Ginny and Harry felt too full still from Mrs. Weasley breakfast cooking and the sweets, they didn't feel like eating. Instead they decided to cozy up together in the chair, with Ginny on Harry's lap.

"Feels good being here, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Always, as long as I'm with you," said Harry. Ginny just smiled as she started to kiss Harry. Luckily, they both had enough mental control to not get too far in the kissing, but luckily enough that Ron and Hermione saw what they were doing, and decided to let them go for a while. Ron and Hermione both said goodnight quietly that Harry and Ginny didn't know that they were there. Although, they were surprised when they got up to their own rooms.

The next morning, Hermione and Ron told Ginny and Harry about had happened in Professor McGonagall's room last night. It was about the note Hermione sent with Pig about Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle and what they were doing to that first year during the holiday ride back to King's Cross. According them, she told those three that even though they didn't lose any points because it didn't happen at school, but they each had gotten detention for one week, with Pansy working with Filch, Crabbe, with Slughorn, and Goyle with McGonagall. In addition, if they heard about or see anymore of it, they would get expelled.

"So, they are on disciplinary probation? That'll teach them, I hope," said Harry. The other three didn't think that, but agreed as well.

Harry and Ginny though didn't have time though to worry about Pansy and her two boy guards. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and him had a bunch of homework set down whenever they left their class. They had to use much of their free periods to get everything done. Harry, Ron, and Ginny needed to get it done especially. Even though Ron had Head Boy duty, he, Harry and Ginny also had to practice for their match against Hufflepuff. The snow soon melted, and Harry scheduled a Quidditch practice on the weekend

Harry watched as he saw that his team was doing well. Even Ron was improving, even though he usually has nerve problems. He wanted to make sure he was ready, because as he remembered, the last time they won against Hufflepuff was back in Harry's first year. Even though Gryffindors were usually friendly with the Hufflepuffs, they couldn't resist a little trash talk. Although they made sure it was out of the way of the teachers.

The day of the match, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in and got some breakfast. They could see that the Hufflepuff table was eagerly excited to see if they could beat Gryffindor again. Harry hope they wouldn't.

"You guys ready to win this?" he asked Ginny and Ron.

"I hope so," Ron said nervously. Hermione took pity on him and kissed his cheek a little, which made him stop shaking.

Ginny laughed as she said, "You know I'm ready."

"Hey, you guys just be careful, okay." Hermione said as she laid the book she was reading down. "The last thing I need is one of you guys with bones broken that you would be a rag doll."

Ron just looked at her shockingly and said," I think I'm going to go down to the field now." and grabbed a piece of toast and chartered off out to the grounds.

Harry and Ginny just shook their heads. They knew Hermione meant well, but they were afraid that she put Ron back into his nervous mode.

Harry and Ginny met up with the rest of the team and went to get change into their Quidditch robes. When they got in them, Harry talked to them and said, "Okay guys, let try to win today. We haven't beaten Hufflepuff in a while, but lets try to do it today, all right?"

"You got it, Harry," said Ginny as she held out her hand. Harry did the same.

"You know I'm in," Ron said as he did the same thing and put his hand along the other two. The other players joined in, promising that they would beat Hufflepuff.

They heard the whistle blew as they started to head out onto the Quidditch field. They definitely felt warmed up as they heard Hermione, who was still doing the commenting, called their names. After Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, Maric, they all went up into the air, and Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch, and tossed up the Quaffle to begin the game.

Harry started to look for the Snitch as Ginny caught the Quaffle and began to head for the Hufflepuff goal.

"Chaser Weasley heads to the goal post like a red bullet, passes it to Creevey as she dodges a Bludger sent by the Hufflepuff Beater, and Creevey passed it back to her, who tosses it in, making it 10-0 to Gryffindor."

Harry thought it was a good thing for Hermione to be neutral, but he also missed the crazy interruptions that Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend, had to do because of Professor McGonagall warning him to stop.

Harry though had to get out of memory lane. He had to find the Golden Snitch before Hufflepuff's Seeker, Reece, could beat him to it.

The game lasted for twenty minutes, with Ginny and Dennis scoring the most points for Gryffindor. Hufflepuff had scored ten times, making it 110-100. It was getting close, when Harry saw the Snitch from his team's goal posts. The problem was, Reece, was closer to it. Harry knew he had no choice but to go for it. And he laid down flat on his Firebolt to speed up. Reece saw Harry speeding right behind him and started to try to catch up to him, but it was no use. Reece was riding a Cleansweep Eight, and no way could catch up to a Firebolt. Harry got up to the Snitch and caught before it could leave the posts.

Harry held the Snitch in the air as he heard Hermione saying that Gryffindor won, 260-110. The rest of the team went up to him and surrounded him, excited that they beaten Hufflepuff's streak of winning against Gryffindor.

(A/N" Time to review everyone. Hope you like this one. Has anyone forgotten about Hermione and Ginny's dress robes yet? I'm just wondering because that ball is coming. It's not far away now. Anyway, you're up.)


	15. Neville and Luna's Surprise

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 15

Neville and Luna's surprise

It was starting to get really good in the last year of Hogwarts. No matter what was happening, you could always see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny together, no matter in what pair they were in, although they spent a lot of time as couples.

Neville and Luna also spent some time with them, though not as much because they were still in the beginning stage of their relationship, and since Neville was in Gryffindor and Luna in Ravenclaw, they didn't have the cozy cuddle time at night that the other four had.

"Hmm, its a little sad that those two don't get as much time as we do, at least in the night time," Ginny said to Harry. Those two were watching them from a table in the library where they were working at another table. The workload leading up to the N.E.W.T. tests was piling so high that Harry had to cancel a Quidditch practice so he, Ron, and Ginny could catch up. They were starting to fall behind on the work. Only Hermione was still caught up with her work. It only took her at least one or two days to finish all of it.

Harry looked at her then at back at Luna and Neville. Then something in his mind click.

"Maybe we can let them have that for a while," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him and asked, "What do you mean? How do we do that?"

"I got a idea, but I want to tell you with Ron and Hermione around," Harry explained. "Besides, if we discuss it with the Head Boy and Girl, we may be okay with it." Ginny just shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. Ginny knew Harry always thought of other people before himself, and unless it was going into a dangerous situation, Ginny always let him do it.

Harry decided that the sooner they get the plan into action, the better. He decided, after asking Ginny, to leave the library and get to Gryffindor Tower. They got there in no time at all (unless you count Peeves trying to hit them with water balloons). They gave the password and went into the common room, and found Ron and Hermione doing homework by the fire, cuddling each other side-by-side.

"Ron, stop it. I need to get this done," Hermione said. "And you also need to get this done."

"I know," Ron said, "but that still doesn't mean I can snuggle up with you once in a while."

Harry and Ginny just shook their heads as they saw Hermione playfully pushed Ron off of her.

"You guys are so predictable," Ginny said as she and Harry walked up to them and sat down.

"Oh yeah, so are you two," Ron said back.

"Okay, wegetthepoint," Harry said, rather quickly. Hermione gave him a look that said thanks. Harry was glad he stopped that. The last thing they needed right now was a Weasley row.

"Anyway," he said, more slowly this time, " I need your guys help with something." 

"With what?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ginny for the answer.

"Sorry, Hermione. He wouldn't tell me until we were all together," Ginny said.

"She's right. I was wanting to do a little something special for Neville and Luna," Harry said.

"What kind of something?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ginny and I saw them in the library when Ginny said that they don't get to cuddle up throughout the night like us four do. So, I figured that we could let them have one night of it," Harry explained.

The other three looked at each other, and then Ginny said, "When do we start?"

Ron and Hermione listened in with interest as Harry started to explain his plan on how to give Neville and Luna that good night. Although, Hermione had to tell Harry to make sure they didn't go too far. Harry understood what she meant as they discussed the plan. They also decided to plan it on a weekend, because they didn't want them to be tired and late for any of their classes. By the time they got the plan ready, it was already ten o'clock, and they decided to head to bed so they would be able to get ready for it.

They hurried through the week to get their things they had to do done, while preparing the surprise plan for Neville and Luna. According to what they were going to do, Ginny was going to give a note to Neville that was supposedly from Luna, and Harry dong the vice-versa.

The weekend finally came, as everyone got ready for the plan to start. Harry had studied Neville's writing as he was going to write the note to give to Luna and been writing a note on where for her to meet him today. Ginny was doing the same. She was studying Luna's writing and wrote the same note that was going to Neville. Ron and Hermione had the objective to look for them on the Marauder's Map and to open the door to the Room of Requirement when they were there. Although, they were going to be under Harry's Invisibility Cloak to make sure they wouldn't be detected.

Harry went and started looking for Luna while Ginny went to look for Neville. Ron and Hermione couldn't help with that part because they had patrol duty.

Luckily, Luna was alone when Harry found her in the hall. "Hey, Luna!" Harry called.

She turned around and said, "Hi Harry, what's up?"

"Well," he said trying to think of a good story, "Neville wanted me to hand you this. He said that he was too busy with something and wrote this note for you." He produced the note as he was saying all of this

"That's weird," she said, looking confused. "Maybe he's planning something for me. I better go, Harry. Bye" And without waiting for Harry to say something back, she dashed away from him.

Harry was just standing there, not knowing whether to be excited or to be confused. But at least he knew that his part of the plan worked. He just hoped Ginny would have the same luck, although not the same reaction as he got from Luna.

Ginny had no trouble in finding Neville. Unfortuantely, he was in the trick step that mostly other older students remembered to jump. Neville kept forgetting to jump that step.

"Need help, Neville," Ginny asked. Neville turned his head around and was glad to see her.

"Yeah, I definitely need help here," he said. Ginny just shook her head at him and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him out.

"Thanks, Ginny," said Neville.

"You got to remember to jump that step, Neville," said Ginny.

"I know," said Neville.

"Oh, speaking of remembering," Ginny said in a false surprising voice (Neville missed it), Luna asked me to give you this note. She ran into me in the hallway and asked if I could give it to you."

"Huh, I wonder why?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. She just asked me to give it to you. Besides, I don't go through my friends mail unless they want me to open it," said Ginny.

"True. Thanks, Ginny," Neville said Ginny just smiled at him as she walked off. Neville opened the note and read

_Neville,_

_I have a little surprise that I planned for tonight for the both of us. Meet me at the Room of Requirement tonight at seven o'clock. No need to wear anything fancy, okay. See you then._

_Love, _

_Luna_

Neville folded the letter and decided to get ready for tonight for he thought was the surprise Luna was planning for him.

Ginny got to the unused classroom where she was going to meet Harry. She opened it up and called out, "Harry. Are you in here?"

"Over here, Ginny," Harry whispered from a desk by a window. Ginny went in and closed the door, then went up to Harry. They both kissed a little before they said anything.

"Well?" Harry asked.

" I gave him the note, after I had to pull him out of that trick step," she said, rubbing her back a little.

"Same here with Luna. I gave her the note, but she went a little nuts after I gave it to her," said Harry.

Ginny just smiled as she said, "You know are doing a good thing, Harry."

"Hey, they deserve some time to themselves in the night just like we do," Harry said.

"I love you," said Ginny.

"I love you too," said Harry. They began kissing and were doing it for thirty seconds when hey had to stop for air. They were about to start again when they heard a _"Herm, hem."_

Ginny and Harry looked at the door and saw Ron and Hermione looking at them, just smiling as they walked in and closed the door.

"You guys need to time that more carefully," said Hermione.

"So do you guys," said Ginny. Ron and Hermione turned red. Unfortuantely, they got caught kissing for a little while during their patrol.

Ron just shook it off and asked, "So, are the notes delivered?"

"Yep," said Harry. "Now all you got to do is wait for them, and when you see on the map that they are at the door, put the invisibility cloak on, and open the door a little to get their attention. Then when they are in there, slip out as fast as you can."

"Sounds good to me. I even written a note that I'm going to put on the table for them, so that way they don't worry about it being a trap," said Hermione.

"They are definitely going to like this," Ron said.

Harry silently agreed. He felt glad that they were doing this for his two friends.

Later on that day, Harry and Ginny were on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, when they saw Neville come down the steps It was almost time to for Neville to go to what he believed was a surprise from his girlfriend. They were pretty sure she was thinking the same thing with Neville.

Trying to act casual, Harry asked, "Where are you going, Neville?"

"Luna's got a surprise for me down at the Room of Requirement. I got to meet her down there in five minutes," Neville said excitedly. Then he went out through the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny just smiled. They were also hoping though that Neville and Luna wouldn't be mad at them.

Ron and Hermione spent a little time snogging when Hermione looked at the time.

"Shoot, Ron. We got be covered now. Neville and Luna will be here soon." Hermione shrieked.

Ron moved fast as he made sure everything as okay. They had asked Dobby to prepare something for them, and knowing him, Dobby would do anything for Harry and his friends.

Ron made sure everything was okay, checked that the note Hermione wrote was on the table, and got the Marauder's map while Hermione threw Harry's cloak over them.

Ron opened the map, pointed his wand and said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _As he said that, the map appeared and Ron and Hermione looked at where they were (though they couldn't see themselves because the Room of Requirement was Unplotable) and saw that Neville and Luna were headed here from opposite ends. They decided to go to the door and listen through there.

Neville and Luna were glad to see each other when they were at the door.

"Hey, Neville," said Luna as she gave him a hug,

"Hey, Luna," he said as he gave a kiss on her forehead. Then he asked, "So, what's the big surprise?"

"Huh?" Luna said. "What are you talking about? You said you had a surprise for me."

That was the cue for Ron and Hermione to open the door a little. Neville and Luna heard it and went over to it and opened it the rest of the way (Hermione and Ron moved out of the way so they wouldn't be hit by the door. Ron and Hermione waited between the frame of the door as Neville and Luna saw what the room was looking like. There was a fire going while a warm dinner was waiting for them.

"This is weird," Neville said.

Luna then saw the note and picked up and read it. When she was done, she went to close the door, and then she gave the note to Neville. It said:

_Dear Neville and Luna, _

_Harry noticed that you guys didn't get as much free time to yourselves at night, so he asked us to help you give you guys one night of it. We definitely like the plan, and knew Harry was doing the write thing. Just make sure though to be done before ten o'clock, so you wont be out-of-bounds. Have fun!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Sorry about the phony notes. It was the only way we could get you here._

"Those friends of ours," Neville said as he put down the note and helped Luna in her seat. Those two would have to admit. They definitely had some good friends.

Ron and Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, taking off the invisibility cloak, as they didn't need it any more. They said the password (Threstals) and got in to tell Harry and Ginny that everything went according to plan.

The next morning, Harry woke up, finding a note next to his glasses. Harry put his glasses on and read the note.

It only consisted of four words that made him smile when he looked at an empty bed. It said:

_Thank you, you guys!_

_Neville and Luna._

(A\N: How did you guys like Harry and the others surprise for Neville and Luna. Pretty sweet, huh? Well, you know what time it is. So let's hope for some great reviews. Don't worry. The ball is coming soon.)


	16. The Newest Weasley

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 16

The Newest Weasley

They were getting close. The N.E.W.T.'s were sneaking up to the 7th years real quick. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were usually in the library, trying to get what homework they could get done and to study as much as they could for the tests. Of all of the seventh years, Hermione was the most scared. She was worried that she would fail every test that she was going to take. Luckily, Ron was there to calm her down a little, but not much.

All of the seventh years were usually inside, along with the fifth years, which were going to take their O.W.L.'s. They were starting to go nuts that the Ron and Hermione had to calm down as well.

They were at breakfast the next day, all enjoying some time off (except Hermione, who was always reading), when they heard a crash near them.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. She looked over at the Slytherin table to see if Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle caused that noise, but they were too busy eating.

"Ginny, look," Ron said. She turned around and saw that their family owl, Errol, had landed in the scrambled eggs.

"Bloody bird is a menace," said Ron. Hermione didn't even say anything to Ron about his language or the owl. Luckily, Ron managed to get Errol out of the eggs and sat him up straight.

"Hey, he has a letter," Harry pointed out. Ron held Errol while Ginny untie the letter from its leg. Then minute she got it off, Errol took off, hitting the roof first before flying out of the window Ron just shook his head when it happened.

"We got to invest in a new owl," said Ginny. Ron definitely agreed to that. Harry and Hermione weren't sure if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going replace Errol. Although, Ron and Ginny did had a point.

Ginny opened the letter and looked at it. "Hey guys, its from Bill. Its about his daughter," she squealed.

The other three stopped what they were doing and listened as Ginny read the letter.

_Dear, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_Just to let you know, Fleur water broke last night. We are already at St. Mungo's and they are getting everything ready when Fleur is dilated enough so she can deliver the baby. I know you guys have to study for N.E.W.T.'s , but if you guys can, please come home and drop by St. Mungo's to see her be born as soon as possible. Those tests may be important for you guys _(Hermione smiled at that), _but it would be cool if you guys came here and do this for me. You don't need to answer. Just appearing or not will be a good answer, I'll see you if you can._

_Love, Bill_

All four of them were in shock. "Well, you guys? What do you think we should do?" Ginny asked. Hermione answered wordlessly by jumping up and heading over to the staff table. The other three knew Hermione jumping like that that she was in for it. Harry was defiantly into it because he wanted how they delivered babies in the Wizarding world. Although, he probably wouldn't be able to see that until he would see his own baby being born in the future, which he wanted Ginny to be the mother.

Hermione returned with a smile on her face. She said, "McGonagall actually said we could go as long as we are back on Sunday. And she said that we could apparate when we could step out of the gate where the wards are,"

"That will definitely get us to the Burrow and St. Mungo's quickly," said Harry.

"Hey, you got to wait for us," said Ginny, "after all, me and Ron happen to be the aunt and uncle of her."

"She's right," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione just shook their heads and smiled at them. They knew that someday they were going to be part of their family, even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already said that they were always a part of the family. Unfortuantely, Hermione couldn't talk about it anymore because she had to go to Ancient Runes.

"Are you going to be glad to be an aunt, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"You know I will be, Harry. Although I wonder if I should buy stuff?" she thought out loud.

"I don't think there's any need for that," Ron said as he got up from the table. "I saw that they had a ton of stuff from what I'm pretty sure was a baby shower when we were there during Christmas." Harry and Ginny just smiled as they got up with Ron to work on their homework during their free period.

The next morning, with Harry having some difficulty with Ron, they got up early and got something to eat. Then they packed some of their stuff, as they didn't need everything, and set off out of the castle to go through the gates so they could Apparate to the Burrow, and then to St. Mungo's

"I can't wait until I see that niece of mine," Ginny said as they walked the path toward the gates.

"Don't you mean ours, Ginny?" Ron said. Ginny glared at him, but then smiled as she said, "Hey, you can't blame me. This would be my first time to mess with a younger Weasley girl."

"Hey, don't forget us," Harry said.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "we may not be related to her right now, but that doesn't mean we can't spoiler her as well."

Ron and Ginny just smiled and they put their arms on them as they walked out of the gates. Then, once they went through the gates, they all Apparated to the Burrow.

When they got there, Mr. Weasley was already waiting for them.

"Hey, you four," he said, "Fleur just got dilated and is ready to give birth."

"Shoot!" Ginny exclaimed. "We better get going now." They dropped all their stuff and Apparated a few feet away from the hospital, in an area where Muggles wouldn't see them. They left that area and went to the run down old shop, and went through the glass, leading them to St. Mungo's.

They went up to the reception desk to sign in, (Harry kept his scar hidden beneath his bangs) and asked where she was. The witch said that she was on the Magical Bugs, second floor, and then they went up the steps.

When they got there, they saw Mrs. Weasley, pacing, while keeping an eye on Fred and George, who were also there. Mr. Weasley hugged his wife when she saw him.

"Anything, Mom?" Ginny and Ron both asked.

"Nothing yet," Mrs. Weasley said, "but I'm certain that we'll hear something soon. Bill is with her right now."

"I can't wait," Ginny squealed. Harry just smiled at her, but to himself he was actually excited to see a newborn baby being born in both the wizarding world, and in the family he has considered his own since first year.

"Well, you guys," Fred began.

"Aren't going to make this faster," said George.

"By standing there," they both said.

Even though they wish Fred and George would stop talking like that, they had a point. Standing around like that wasn't going to help Bill and Fleur's baby come real quick, so they all sat down. Ginny and Ron went to go sit with their parents, so Harry and Hermione sat, although not to close, to Fred and George.

"You excited, Harry?" Hermione asked, with an excited smile on her face.

"You know I am, Hermione," said Harry. "Although, I think Ron and Ginny are really excited."

Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny and knew hey were right. One of the Weasley siblings was about to have a child born into this world, and it was the eldest one. While Ginny though was waiting to see her new niece, she took a quick peek at Harry, imaging how it would be when she would be pregnant with his child. She loved Harry so much that she wouldn't want to be with another man. The same was for Hermione when she looked at Ron. She just couldn't bear to stay away from him.

All four of them, plus Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were starting to fall asleep when Bill came to them. He coughed up and they jumped out of their sleepy mood, wondering about the baby.

Bill took a deep breath, and then said with a smile, "Fleur and the baby are both doing fine."

Mrs. Weasley was excited so much, that he hugged Bill with everything she could. Although he started to choke, and her husband and Fred and George had to pry Mrs. Weasley off with some difficulty.

"Hey, what did I miss?" a voice called from behind them. Harry looked and saw that Charlie was coming up toward them, running as fast as he could.

"It's okay, Charlie" said Bill. "The baby is born and nothing bad happened." Charlie was glad for that that he embraced his brother in a one-arm hug.

"When can we see her?" Ginny asked.

"Soon sis," said Bill. "The Healers are cleaning her up now so that she'll be ready." Ginny blew a little air out, but was said, "Okay." Harry, Ron, and Hermione could tell she was getting impatient, and Ginny never usually got impatient on things.

"Congratulations, Bill," Harry said as he walked up toward him, extending his hand.

"Thanks, Harry," said Bill, but he didn't take Harry's hand. He just patted him on the shoulder. Then he said with a sneaky grin, "Although you and my sister definitely got some catching up to do."

"BILL!" they all said.

"Oh that's great, Bill!" said Fred.

"Now we got to get that image," George continued.

"Out of our minds!" they both finished.

Harry turned red so much that he walked around to the other end of the waiting room.

"Oh, now look at what you've done, Bill," Ginny said with a little giggling. She took pity and decided to rescue Harry from his embarrassment. Ron and Hermione were sniggering so much that they busted out laughing. They knew they weren't going to forget that.

"Excuse me, Bill," a Healer called to them, "your wife is wanting you." Bill just smiled and headed back to Fleur. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. Even though he meant well, she was little surprised that he embarrassed Harry like that.

After Ginny got Harry to calm down, they went to sit down together, with Ron and Hermione joining them. Hermione though brought up the subjects of babies again.

"Hey you guys, do you think it'll be cool, having our own babies when we get older?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe a little stressful at first, but I would like to have some kids some days, as soon as we grow up a little more," said Ginny.

"What about you two?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Hey, you know I'm cool with it," said Ron.

"Yeah, besides, I think Hogwarts could do good with another Potter kid soon," Harry answered. Ginny just tapped him lightly, remembering of what he, Ron, and Hermione had done, during their years at Hogwarts, She was wondering how it would be if Professor McGonagall had to deal with another Potter. She laughed at silently at the thought.

"Hey, you guys can come in now," Bill called from outside the waiting room. They all got up and headed with Bill to where Fleur was. At the same time, Harry was wondering where Fleur's family was. Harry just put that thought down into a deep part of his mid as he entered the room where Fleur was.

She was lying peacefully while cuddling her newborn girl.

"Oh, Fleur," Mrs. Weasley said, "She looks beautiful."

"Thanks, Molly," she said as she looked at her daughter.

"What did you guys name her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're having trouble on that subject eight now," Bill answered.

Harry took a look at the newborn, and his brain worked as hard as Hermione does as he tries to think of a name. Then, one actually came up. "How about Elizabeth Marie?" he suggested.

Everybody looked at Harry as Fleur thought about it. Then she said, "That's a good name, Harry." Then she smiled at her newly named daughter, who was starting to wake up as she saw all of her relatives.

Ron just smiled and whispered to him, "Now you are being a rescuer for unnamed babies." Harry just smiled as he took Ginny in his arms, while took Hermione in his, and the newest Weasley.

"Fleur," a voice called from the door. It was her father, with her mother, and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, who turned red when she saw Harry. Ginny saw that though, and just shook her head at her, sending her a mental note that he was already taken. Instead, All of the Weasley siblings, Harry and Hermione decided to wait outside, while Fleur's family got a good look at Elizabeth.

Sunday came too quick. The golden foursome had to get back to school. Mrs. Weasley would let them know when Bill and Fleur came home. And with one last good-bye, they Apparated back to right in front of the Hogwarts gates.

Hermione just stopped as she thought of something, which made Ron, Harry, and Ginny stop. Ron went over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ron," she said, shaking her head. " I was just imaging how it would be soon when we're having our baby in the near future."

Ron just looked at her and gave her a hug. Harry and Ginny knew that those two would never stay apart, just like they would.

(A/N: Here's chapter 16. In case you guys are thinking of it, you better get it out of your minds. Hermione is not pregnant. So, you can get that out of your minds. How did you like the name I picked out for Bill and Fleur's daughter? Pretty sweet, huh. Well, you know what to do. More than one review, please.)


	17. Lion Vs Eagle

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 17

Lion Vs Eagle

Ever since Elizabeth Marie Weasley was born, Ron and Ginny had been getting notes on how she was doing until Bill and Fleur were ready to go home with her. Of course, Ron and Ginny did share them with Harry and Hermione. She definitely loved it on how Elizabeth was doing.

They couldn't take time off to think about Elizabeth, though . Their N.E.W.T.'s were closing up on them quick. Also, The Gryffindor Quidditch team was also on nerves. According to what Harry had found out, they had to win their game against Ravenclaw by at least seventy points. So Harry decided to put his team through four days of Quidditch practice. Ron thought he was going mental, but Ginny knew there was a reason he wanted to train his team so much. Harry had only been in one Quidditch match against the Ravenclaw team, and that was in his third year. He wanted to win so not only would Gryffindor would have a perfect season, but to keep a hold of the cup as well.

Also though, Ginny and Hermione didn't know it, but Harry and Ron were planning to do something in Hogsmeade. They had to find someplace private from the girls (and Peeves) to plan it out. It was a really big surprise, and they didn't want any leaks. (A\N: You'll find out later what it is.)

But Hermione and Ginny knew that their boys were up to something, but they decided to wait and be surprised. They knew they could push it out of them, but decided to wait, like they did with their surprise with the photo albums.

On the Hogsmeade trip, Neville and Luna decided to join them, because it was one of their last Hogsmeade trips at Hogwarts, and they wanted to spend it like good friends. Harry and Ron though needed to disappear, as they had to get what they need.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Neville asked, his arm around Luna.

"How about Honeydukes?" she suggested. Ginny and Hermione were for that, and Ron was too, even though he needed to disappear with Harry. However, that part of the plan would have to wait, as someone they all knew said something toward Neville and Luna.

"Ah, how sweet. Two weirdo's going out together with blood traitors and a Mudblood."

It was Pansy, who was backed up not only by Crabbe and Goyle, but also by Nott, and Zabini.

"I would back off if I were you, Pansy," said Hermione. Ron and Harry were standing right by her with their arms ready to pull out their wands if needed, while Ginny stood right by Neville and Luna.

"Parkinson, I suggest you back off right now," Ron growled at them.

"What are you going to do about it?" Zabini said, as he and the other Slytherin boys came closer to them.

"In case you forgotten, you are talking to the Head Boy here," Ron said while pointing at his badge.

"That won't count out here," said Parkinson.

"I count," said a voice behind the Slytherins. It was Hagrid, and Harry thought he was looking at the Slytherins the way his three-headed dog, Fluffy, looked at him, Ron, and Hermione.

"I reckon you better scoot your way on forward 'fore I tell McGonagall what you guys are up to," Hagrid threatened.

Even though the Slytherins knew they could mess with Hagrid real easily, they thought better and decided to move on, with Pansy sending a mean glare to Harry and the others.

When they were gone, Hagrid went up to the six and asked, "You six doing okay?"

"We were until they showed up," said Ginny, shuddering. Harry saw that she needed him and put his arm around her. She smiled after that.

"Hey, come on," Hagrid said. "Why don' we all get some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, huh?"

Just then a wind came up right on them hard and blew a piece of parchment right of Ron's cloak.

"Oh shoot, I have something on there. I need to get that parchment back," said Ron. And he started to run, following the parchment.

"I better go help him," Harry said. And after giving Ginny a kiss, he tore after Ron. Of course, they were hoping for a kind of distraction, to get the thing that they needed for the surprise.

Ginny looked at Hermione, and then asked Neville. "Do you know what those two boys of ours are doing?"

"I don't know, Ginny. If they are up to something, it must be something for you and Hermione," he said.

"Well, what 'r we waiting for?" Hagrid said. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville laughed as they headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"We'll get a table," Neville said as he and Luna went to a table. Ginny, Hermione, and Hagrid went to get the drinks.

"Four Butterbeers please," Hermione called out to Rosmerta.

"Certainly, ladies. I suppose you want a big tankard of it, Hagrid?" Rosmerta added.

"Right as usual," said Hagrid as he handed his tankard to her.

"Its a good thing you have your own glass to use, Hargid," said Ginny. Hagrid just smiled as he patted her back, lightly so she wouldn't fall.

"Hey, not to be poking around, but how are those boys treating you?" Hagrid asked.

"Don't worry, Hagrid," said Ginny. "Harry been treating me really good." She turned red when she said after she said that.

"Yeah, he definitely been doing well with you in your life, Ginny," Hagrid confessed. Ginny smiled when he said that and gave him a hug. Then he asked, "What 'bout you and Ron, Hermione?"

"He's okay. I just got to control him when he eats, " she said, laughing a little.

"Hmm, He's never hungry when I offer him something," Hargid complained. Ginny and Hermione carefully avoided looking at each other. They all had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking that they only ate his food when they were desperate.

Madam Rosmerta came back with their drinks and went to sit down with Neville and Luna, who busy snogging with each other until they arrived with the drinks. They got embarrassed when they got caught. They were talking about who was going to win the last Quidditch match of the season (Luna was hoping Ravenclaw would win, and Hagrid being undecided as he was a teacher) when Harry and Ron showed up, went to get their Butterbeers and went to join the others.

"Did you get that parchment back, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I did. Although Harry had to levitate me up to do it," Ron said.

Ginny and Hermione just smiled, as she asked, "What's on it?

"Its a N.E.W.T. study schedule I made up, " Ron revealed.

Everyone looked at Ron, while Hermione was shocked. "Okay, who are you? My boyfriend would never have done that," she said, teasing a little. Ron just smiled and pulled out the parchment and handed it to her. She was a little suspicious at first, but when Hermione opened it and looked at it, she was shocked. It was a schedule for him to study a subject at a time. Hermione just smiled at Ron, and gave him a hug. Those six and Hagrid were having a good time.

A few weeks later, after the Easter holidays, Harry was holding one last Quidditch practice before their match against Ravenclaw. Ginny, Demelza, and Dennis were definitely gathering good speed on their brooms. Ron was getting good on not letting the Quaffle get through the hoops (even though he still had a little trouble blocking Dennis's shots). And Cookes and Peaks were getting good on the Accuracy of hitting those Bludgers. Harry was trying to improve by trying to fly faster to get to the Snitch. Of course, in order to win the cup, as he told Ginny, Dennis, and Demelza, they had to be in the lead by more than sixty points. They understood as they trained to steal and get to the hoops as fast as they could with the obstacles.

When they were done, Harry and Ginny started to clean up, while Ron said he had to go relieve Hermione so she could rest for a while. They wondered if it was a snogging session between those two in the cupboard.

The rest of the team also had left as well, so it was to Ginny and Harry to get the ball chest put up.

"You excited to play against Ravenclaw again?" Ginny asked.

"I sure am," Harry said. "I wonder though who replaced Cho as seeker?"

"I don't know. I forgot she had left," Ginny said. "Why though?" she started to ask. "Are you getting feelings for her again?"

"Ginny, that's not even funny," Harry said. "Besides, my relationship with Cho definitely didn't exactly click."

"I know, Harry," said Ginny as they got to the supply room and put the chest in there. "I was just testing you," She closed the door as they started to head back.

"I hate it when you do that," Harry said, using his nose to touch hers. They both giggled as they headed back up toward the castle.

The next morning, all of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were on edge. The only Gryffindor who didn't seem to be on edge was Hermione, who was in no doubt, reading a book.

The owls started to arrive, bringing mail for nearly everyone in the school. An owl with the _Daily Prophet_ came to Harry. He paid the charge for the paper, and the owl took off.

"Anything worth reading in there?" asked Ron.

Harry eyes just went into look that they were going to pop out. "You guys might to see this," he said with a satisfied look. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked at the article that read:

_**Trials of the Death Eaters continued**_

_The trials of all the Death Eaters who were involved in the second war against You-Know-Who still continue. Just yesterday, Mr. Draco Malfoy, 19, and Mr. Severus Snape, 47, were sentenced to life in Azkaban. They did cause some commotion though as they tried to escape, but Aurors around the courtroom stunned Malfoy, while physically restraining Snape while sealing the door to the courtroom with a spell before he could get out. Both were taken back to the prison the same day. Next up will be the trials of Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle._

"At least they are getting what they deserve," Ginny said angrily.

"Hey, let just be glad that we are here living our life while they are slugging their life away there," said Ron. That definitely cheered his sister up.

"Hey guys," Neville said as he came to join them. "Did you see the paper?"

"We were trying to ignore it right now because of the game, Neville." said Harry.

"Oh, sorry," Neville apologized. "Speaking of the game however, Luna and I got a bet on it."

"What did you guys bet on?" Hermione asked, peeking from the top of her book.

"On where to have supper on the grounds tonight," Neville answered. Nobody saw it, but Hermione actually smiled behind the book.

"I voted for the lake while she voted near the gates. That's when we decided to use the game to settle it," explained Neville.

They all smiled when Harry looked at his watch. "Shoot!" he shouted. "We got to get down to the Quidditch field right now."

"I'll warn the others," said Ginny. She gave Harry a quick kiss before hurrying off to get, Cookes, Peaks, Creevey, and Demelza.

Harry and Ron told Hermione and Neville that they'd see them later, and after Ron giving a kiss to Hermione, set out to the field.

Harry and Ron were starting to get in their Quidditch robes when Ginny and the others arrived. Once they got dressed, Harry began to speak.

"All right guys, I'm only going to say this. We've been practicing our butts off to win that cup. Let try to do just that, all right," he concluded. The others agreed as they went out of the locker room. They went up to Madam Hooch just as the Ravenclaw team came out, wearing blue Quidditch robes.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said. Harry shook hands with the captain, Goldstein, and took off into the air. Harry looked at the seeker and saw that it was a second year student, known as Reed. Harry thought it would be okay, but when Madam Hooch released all of the Quidditch balls, Reed took off real quick. Harry thought he was fast for a wizard riding a Cleansweep Ten, but he didn't think of that. He knew his Firebolt could catch up real quick to him.

Harry jumped out of his solitary mind when he heard Hermione commenting that Ginny had scored the first goal, making it 10-0. He was glad for that, but he needed to keep an eye for Reed and the Snitch. He had to make sure that he didn't get it, and to make sure not to get himself until they had more than sixty points.

"Demelza Robbins scores for Gryffindor, making 20-0 Gryffindor," Hermione commented from the megaphone. Harry was glad they were doing well.

The Ravenclaw chasers were now starting to head for Ron. He looked determined to not let the Quaffle in the hoops.

Surprising enough, Ron was able to stop the Quaffle from going through, and tossed it back to Ginny.

The game was starting to get dirty, as Gryffindor scored 3 more goals, while Ravenclaw scored their first two goals, making it 50-20. Harry hoped that his Chasers would the job they had planned to do.

But as Harry looking, he saw Reed headed for his team's goal posts. Harry looked over there and sure enough, the Snitch was there. But he had to stop Reed from getting it.

"Cookes, hit a Bludger over there!" he called to his nearest Beater. Luckily a Bludger was heading for Cookes, and he aimed right at where it hit Reed on his side. Harry looked back at the goalposts and sure enough, the Snitch had disappeared.

Later on, Gryffindor pulled ahead by 4 more goals, making it 90-20. Harry knew he now must find the Snitch. He started to fly around the field until he saw it, hovering around where Hermione and the teachers were. Unfortuantely, Reed saw it to, and started to head over there. Harry started to fly over there, and leaning down on his Firebolt, started to speed up. Hermione was shocked as both Seekers started to head up here. She started to comment on this.

"And now both Seekers had seen the Snitch as it hovers right over where we are!"

The Snitch started to fly downward as both Harry and Reed flew to it. Unfortuantely for Reed, he slipped a little, causing him to lose control of his broom, flying off elsewhere. That was good, because at that moment, Harry had finally caught the Snitch as he pulled out of the dive.

Every Gryffindor was shouting out loud when that happened, even Hermione, as she shouted that Gryffindor had won 240-20. McGonagall handed Harry the cup as he came down, and the rest of the team came down onto him. Ron show his gratitude by slapping him on the back, but Ginny actually gave him something a little better and kissed him right in front of everybody. At this point, however, no Gryffindor cared about that emotion display. They were just so excited that they won the cup for the fourth year in a row, with a perfect season.

(A\N: How did you like that Quidditch game? Exciting, huh. Any clue on what the surprise Harry and Ron have for Ginny and Hermione? You'll see soon enough. Time for you readers to review.)


	18. NEWT's

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 18

N.E.W.T.'s

That time was now coming. Usually it meant for the End-of-year tests, or for the fifth years, their O.W.L.'s. But for the seventh years, they had the toughest part. Their N.E.W.T.'s have finally arrived.

They were no longer being set homework, but all of the teachers were reviewing for what could likely come on the tests. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew that they had it a little easier, since they had fewer classes than they did back through their first through fifth years. But that didn't mean it would be easier, as Hermione pointed out several times. The other three knew she was right, but they were also trying to think of a way to calm her down. Of all the seventh years, she was the most nervous of all. Ron had suggested to her a Calming Draught, but Hermione said no real quickly, claiming that she wanted to study so she would be ready. Ron didn't even try that idea again, even though a lot of seventh years were doing that.

As the seventh years were taking different classes, they had to wait in the Great Hall to receive their test schedules from their Head of House. Harry looked around to the Slytherin table, and saw that most of them had warmed up to Slughorn, as he was handing out their test schedules. The only ones who seemed to have not warmed up to him were Pansy and her crew of Slytherins. Harry just shrugged as he waited for Lupin to hand out his.

When Lupin got to him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, He smiled a good smile as he started to show Harry and Ron their test schedules.

"As you two can see," he explained, "both of you have five days off during the testing of how it's shown." The tests seemed to have been organized by one subject for each day. According to the schedules, as Lupin and handed them out, Charms was the first subject of the N.E.W.T. test weeks, all the way leading down to Potions. Then the four said thanks to Lupin, and headed off to class.

Every fifth and seventh year were studying so much up to the tests that it seemed that was all they were doing. The golden couples didn't even have time to snog. They were so tired from studying that Ron said he would be glad that he would be at the Graduation Ball, relaxing and dancing with Hermione. She turned red when he said that while Harry and Ginny sniggered and giggled.

During the studying time, while Harry went to take a bathroom break, he saw that the black market was up on brain stimulants. He did told Hermione and Professor McGonagall about it, and both of them were keeping an eye out for them. He had a feeling Filch was also informed as well, as he saw him and his cat, Mrs. Norris, sneaking about. He was wondering if he should tell Ron about it as well, but decided against it.

Also, the testers for the O.W.L.'s and the N.E.W.T.'s also were arriving. Hermione was so excited and nervous that she ran out of the Great Hall one lunch time, leaving her lunch half finished, and for the other three to get her bag back to her since she left it there as well.

Finally, the first N.E.W.T. test day had begun. After breakfast, the seventh years were waiting with the fifth years that were taking their O.W.L.'s. Hermione starting shaking so much that Ron had to say something to calm her down.

"Hey honey, calm down," said Ron. "We're all nervous as you are."

Hermione stopped shaking and looked at Ron with a surprised look on her face. "What did you call me?" she said, while starting to smile. Harry and Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or not. Right now, they were both just speechless of what Ron called Hermione.

"Honey, why? Is there-," Ron started to say, but not got to finish it, because at that moment, Hermione just grabbed him and hugged him right there. Ron looked a little surprised at first, but then returned the hug. Then he thought he felt a little wetness on his robe. Sure there was from Hermione crying.

"Sorry, its just that, it was pretty sweet of what you called me," said Hermione.

"Uh, guys," Ginny began, "Not to ruin the romantic moment, but they just called us in for the written part of the test."

"SHOOT!" Hermione shouted. And she let go of Ron and started to head in there, with him, Harry, and Ginny following behind. All of the fifth years were taking their O.W.L.'s on the right side of the Great Hall, while they and the other seventh years were being directed to the left side to take their N.E.W.T.'s, with over a hundred desks in there. They all decided to choose desks far from each other, so that they wouldn't distract each other by winking or blowing kisses at their lovers. Once everyone was seated, Professor Marchbanks, the test examiner, turned over the hourglass, signaling for everyone to start. Harry looked at his quiz paper as he read the first question, _'What charm is to hide a secret so only one person can tell what that secret is?' _Harry answered that question right away as he shuddered a little, remembering of how a secret that was under that charm, had gotten out due to a friend his parents thought they could trust.

"One down, more to go," Ginny said as they were exiting the Great Hall so they could vanish the desks and make the House tables appear so the school can eat.

"Don't remind me, sis." Ron groaned. Harry and Hermione just shook their heads. Even though Harry was hoping they would go by fast, they still had lots of tests to do.

After lunch, they went into a private chamber with the other seventh years for their practical Charms exam, while the fifth years were in another chamber, awaiting the same thing. When the examiners called Hermione, she started to get real nervous. Ron just calmed her down telling her it would be okay, (not believing that himself), and told her that is she began to worry, just think of him. Those four laughed as she went out.

Hermione didn't come back into the chamber when she was done, but Ron, Harry, and Ginny were expecting that people were leaving the Great Hall to go back to the common room. They heard Neville and Luna's name being called, and Neville looked really nervous as he stepped out, but Luna pushed him out, and told him it'll be fine.

Finally, Harry was called to the Great Hall,

"I see you later, guys," He said as he kissed Ginny, (Ron turned away from that) and headed out to the exam table.

"Over there, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said, pointing to the left side of the huge exam table on the right side of the Great Hall. "Professor Marchbanks is free."

Harry went over to her as she looked up.

"Mr. Potter, I presume," the professor said. Harry just nodded.

"Now, if you can, try to refill this jug with only one drop of water with the refilling charm, non-verbally," she instructed.

Harry knew what he had to do that.

When he was done, he went out into the entrance hall and decided to wait for Ron and Ginny. He wasn't two seconds in there when Hermione came to him.

"Do you did good, Harry?" she asked.

"Let's just say I kind of use a little emotion to help," Harry confessed. Hermione just smiled.

"Too bad our Weasleys have to be one of the last ones to do it," said Hermione. Then she looked down. Harry noticed her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry," she said. "I'm just still a little emotional from what Ron called me." Harry just smiled.

"Hey, just a question, but what have you been planning on being when we leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Hermione just smiled as she answered him, "Well, you know how I healed your guys minor wounds after you took Voldemort down?"

Harry didn't need any more explanations. "You're going to be a Healer?" he asked.

"Well, after I healed your wounds, long with Ron's and Ginny's, it kind of interested me," Hermione explained. "Plus, I had a feeling that if I was going to be with Ron, I may have to be ready just in case he or you get hurt badly on your Auror missions."

"Hey," said Harry as he lightly slapped Hermione's arm. Hermione laughed at that thought. She had to admit though, Harry did feel like a brother to her, and it was only going to stay that way.

They waited for fifteen more minutes when Ron and Ginny came out.

"All right, you two?" Harry asked he put his arm around Ginny.

"Oh yeah," said Ginny.

"I can tell you now, Charms is one of the easiest classes here," Ron said as he put his arm around Hermione.

"Well, don't get too cocky," she said," Because we got more exams coming up."

"Actually, I check our schedule, Hermione, and we actually got a day off tomorrow," Ginny stated.

"What?" Hermione asked. She went to over to look at Ginny's schedule, and sure enough, she was right. Tomorrow was the written and practical exams for O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students who took Care of Magical Creatures.

"Wow," Ron said while he and Harry were looking over his own schedule. "Way to go on noticing that, sis."

"Hey, got to stay on track here, or otherwise we would get messed up," said Ginny.

"Hey, that's my line," Hermione said while laughing.

As Ginny said, they had a day off, and she convinced Hermione to lay off the studying until tonight. Hermione was actually glad for that, because she actually got to spend some time with Ron alone while Harry did the same with Ginny. The only times they were together was at lunch, supper and when they started studying for their Herbology exam the next day.

The written part wasn't hard, as they remembered all the different kinds of plants. The only one who flew through the written part, besides Hermione, was Neville. Harry was pretty sure he might have gotten an O on the written part of the exam.

The Practical exam was disgusting. The seventh years had to go down to the green houses and show how to get poison from a Tentacula without getting bit, get and cut three pods from a Snargaluff Stump, and try to get Venomous Monster Fly-trap some food. Unfortuantely, that part of the exam got taken off when it started to try to bite Ginny. It then went nuts when it didn't get its prey, halting the exam for 5 minutes. Ron definitely made a promise to never have one of those in his garden when he had his own place.

Thursday brought the Transfiguration exams, and it was tough doing the written part. Hermione was even sure she had one of the answers wrong, she was checking it every time she did another question. The practical part wasn't exciting until a little mishap Harry did. He was trying to transform his head into a lion's head, but instead it actually transformed into a phoenix head. Even though Harry didn't do it right, he knew Professor Tofty, the examiner who was testing him, must of gave him full marks as he said it was brilliant. When he told the others, Ginny joked with him on it. Unfortuantely, she got a punishment of Harry tickling her.

Harry and Ron had Friday off while Ginny and Hermione had their Arithmancy exams. They decided to fool off and play Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, and do anything until they had to meet with the girls for lunch. The girls had the afternoon off, but they decided to have some girl time. The reason why was the Astrology written part and the Divination exam were happening.

During the weekend, those four joined up with Neville and Luna to study as much as they could. Unfortuantely, Neville had to be taken to Hospital Wing after he got a headache from too much reading.

Monday came with the exams for Defense against the Dark Arts, although they had learned a lot with battling with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The written part was easily done for all four of them. Although Hermione was hoping to get a top grade, she knew Harry would get the highest score in this exam, speaking since he had to defend himself against Dark wizards. They were also expected to try their best a Patronus, (which they did easily thinking of them hooking up with their soulmate) had to show how to start a duel, and showed a number of spells like the Impedimenta Jinx and the Stunning Spell while not saying the incantation out loud. Tuesday came with Harry, Ron and Ginny having the day off while Hermione had Ancient Runes. Harry, Ron, and Ginny did have a lot of fun, but he left a little early to meet up with Hermione. Harry and Ginny went out with him, but to go take a walk around the Quidditch field.

"Man, after the rest of the exams, it would be only a matter of time before we would graduate and leave this place," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said. "Its been my home since I came here my first year."

"I know, but you still have a home to go to when you need it, Harry," said Ginny as she stood up and kissed his forehead. Harry knew she was talking about the Burrow.

"But, I am planning to make Grimauld Place a good living residence, since it helped with being a Headquarters," Harry lied.

"Something tells me its more than that," Ginny said. Harry just slapped his head with his hand. He forgot that he couldn't keep a secret from his girlfriend.

"Well, I also think that Sirius would be proud if his house was being used to live a good life," Harry admitted.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure he would be proud with what you done with it," said Ginny. "Besides, I think he would like it if we were using it together," she said passionately.

Harry just smiled as he and Ginny wrapped their arms around each other and started to kiss each other.

Wednesday began with the Potions exam. The written part was easily enough, even though there were only a few people that had Potions. Luckily, the practical part was easily enough as well. They all had to make a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Harry hoped he had followed the instructions on the dot, as he had trouble with Potions, however, he just calmed down and concentrated, and hoped he had a gotten a good score to qualify to be an Auror.

"Man, that potion has to be the most complicated one I ever made," said Ron.

"Yeah, I think I would be sick if I had to make that every single time," said Ginny.

They were heading to the bathroom when they noticed that a large number of seventh years huddling around a notice that had been put up on the wall. Ron, being the tallest, looked up and read to the other three what it said:

_**Graduation Ball**_

_This notice is to let all graduating wizards and witches that the Graduation ball will be hosted on next Saturday. Please dress appropriately. Hope to see you there._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"Perfect," said Ginny. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," said Harry as he linked hands with her. "I can't wait to see what your dress robes will look like."

"Getting anxious, huh?" Ginny teased.

"Hey, you know we're anxious on how beautiful you two are going to be," said Ron.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, I'll be glad when you dancing with me, looking beautiful. Not that you already are, though." Ron added quickly.

"Nice save, Weasley," said Hermione.

Luckily for them, Potions was their last N.E.W.T. exam, which mean they could enjoy the sunshine as they talked about the Graduation Ball. Of course, as Harry and the others were seeing over the castle, guys were asking girls all over to be their dates for the ball. Luckily Harry and Ron didn't have to worry about that, because they already had two girls going with them that they loved so much.

They found out that they would get their results the week within to the ball. Luckily, All four of them got their results on the following Wednesday from Professor Lupin, who were handing them out to all seventh years Gryffindors. The other Heads of House were handing them out to their tables as well. They all wondered what they got, so they finished their breakfast real quickly, (Ron going at his normal speed), and then hurried up to Harry and Ron's room to opened them up.

As soon as she sat down, Hermione started to tear her envelope open to check her results. The other three just sniggered as Ron joined her and Harry and Ginny sat on his bed.

Hermione was silent at first, but then she said, "All right!" I got an "O" on everything except Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron looked over and saw that she had an "E" in DADA. "Hey, at least you did good."

Hermione just smiled at that. "What about you?" she asked.

Ron opened his envelope, and said when he saw the results, "Not bad, No "O's", but I got mostly "E's" and "A's."

"I did good too," said Ginny." I got two "O's" on Arithmancy and Charms."

"I'm pretty sure you guys know what I got an "O" in," said Harry. They didn't need to answer that. Harry was one of the best when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they were sure that is where he got the "O" in.

"Well, just think about it," he said as he Ginny joined Ron and Hermione. "In a few days, we'll be graduating from here and living our lives out there,"

"Hey, at least we will be all together," said Ron as he put an arm on Harry's shoulder, with all of them hugging each other.

The night of the ball, Harry and Ron were waiting for Ginny and Hermione. Ron had flattened his hair a little bit, and looked good in his Dark Blue robes, while Harry just left his hair alone, leaving it untidy, in his gray dress robes. He was sitting on the couch while Ron was pacing.

Finally, they heard steps from the girls' dormitories, and knew the girls were coming down. The first to come down was...

(A/N: Sorry guys, but you will have to wait to see what the girls are wearing for one more chapter. I just wanted to keep you in suspense on how Ginny and Hermione looked. Stay tuned for the Graduation Ball. Time for reviews.)


	19. The Graduation Ball

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 19

The Graduation Ball

Ginny and Hermione were coming down the steps, wanting to surprise their boys.

"You go on first, Hermione," whispered Ginny.

"You sure?" asked Hermione.

Ginny didn't answer, but just shoved her a little down the steps.

The boys were waiting in the common room: Harry with his gray dress robes and untidy hair, and Ron in his dark blue dress robes and his hair a little flat.

The boys then heard the girls coming down the steps. They stood up to wait for them as they came down the steps.

Ron was getting impatient to take Hermione down to the ball, but when he saw Hermione as she entered the common room, his body went still as a statue. She was dressed in a strapless silvery dress robe, and her hair was put up in a sparkly bun. She even had her lion necklace on. When she saw him, she just giggled a little. "Aren't you going to say something, Ron?" she asked.

"Um, uh-uh-uh-uh," was all that Ron could get out. Harry could see that he needed a little help, so he tapped him on the side a little.

Ron jumped a little, gave a look of thanks to Harry, then said to Hermione, "You look really beautiful, Hermione."

"I got to admit. Ron's right about that, Hermione," admitted Harry.

"Thanks, you two," she said.

"Hey, what about me?" they heard from Ginny who was standing next to the steps.

Harry and Ron turned around and the same thing happened again, only this time, Harry was the petrified one.

Ginny was wearing a sparkly white strapless dress robe, and her hair was hanging down, but it had curls laying down it as well. She was even wearing her Phoenix necklace that Harry had gotten her for Christmas. Harry couldn't move, but he was fighting himself in his mind.

'_She is beautiful.' _'Why don't you tell her that?' _Because I can't any of my body parts at all, stupid. She stunned me without using a spell.' _'Hello! Where is your Gryffindor courage? Get over there and tell her that.'

Harry got beaten in his mind and walked over to Ginny.

"You look really pretty, especially with that necklace," Harry said passionately.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, giggling a little.

They both shared a kiss, which lasted about ten seconds until Ron coughed a little, breaking them up.

"What?" they both asked.

"Hey," Ron started to say, "I would like to snog here too, but we should think about getting down to the ball."

Unfortuantely, those two knew Ron had a point.

Just then Neville came down from the boys' dormitories, and headed out through the portrait hole, with a quick wave at the others. Although, the others couldn't do the same thing because as he passed by, because he was wearing a strong cologne that smelled so much, Harry and the others had to cover their noses.

"Luna would know he was coming as soon as he gets down onto the sixth floor," said Ron.

"Well, let's not waste any more time up here," said Harry. He wrapped Ginny with his left arm. "We got a ball to attend, you three."

"You got that right," said Ron as he wrapped Hermione with his arm.

"Come on, you guys," said Hermione. "Let's go." And she and Ron led the way out of the common room, followed by Harry and Ginny.

There were a lot of students around the entrance hall, waiting for the ball to start when Harry and the others arrived. That's when they heard a familiar call.

"Hey there, you four." Colin said as he came up toward them.

"Colin, hey," said Ginny. She gave him a hug, which Harry didn't mind. Ron was looking at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here? I thought you were doing your sixth year here?" Ron asked.

"That's true, Ron," said Colin, "But Headmistress McGonagall asked me if I could take photos of people who would want to remember this night. Besides, she's actually paying me to do it."

"That's great, Colin," said Hermione.

Just then, the doors to the Great hall opened up, and everyone filed inside. Harry could see that Pansy was one of the students that were attending, as she passed by wearing dress robes of a deep red.

Ginny saw that he was bothered a little and hugged him a little. "Hey, lets just have fun and not worry about those guys, all right?" Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Well, get in there you two lovebird couples. I'll make sure to take some pictures of you," said Colin.

They all agreed to that, as to put something in the photo albums, and headed into the Great Hall.

When they went in there, they were pretty surprised. It didn't look as magnificent as the Yule Ball back in their fourth year, but it was still pretty awesome. The House tables had disappeared as soon as the younger students finished eating, and were replaced with small tables that sat up to six people. Harry and the others took one in the middle and were joined later by Luna and Neville, who seemed to have gotten rid of that strong cologne smell. Harry and Ron made a mental note to teach Neville on how to perform his cologne spells without making it too strong,

Then out of nowhere, they heard two voices coming toward them. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All of them were wondering what they were doing here (except Harry and Ron. They mailed them about their plan, and were in support of it and would help in any of need. They just asked though to keep it a secret from the other Weasley brothers, especially Fred and George).

"Dad, Mom, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Well, as the Minister of Magic, I have to attend these kinds of things to show how wonderful I am that these students have made it to a whole new part of their life, like you six have done," Mr. Weasley explained.

"And I am his wife, so I'm allowed to join him," Mrs. Weasley added. "Plus, I just wanted to see you four," she nodded to the four. Neville and Luna had a little trouble compressing some giggles.

"MOM!" Ron and Ginny both shouted to them.

"Hey," Harry and Hermione said, although, they had a little trouble containing their laughter.

"Oh, Harry, can we borrow you and Hermione for a second?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sure," said Harry, with a confused look that he sent to Hermione. Though she had the same look as well.

Ron and Ginny were wondering what their mom and dad wanted with Harry and Hermione.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long for the answer, as Harry and Hermione were heading back.

"What did they want," Ron asked, as he pulled Hermione's seat out for her, which she was accepted gratefully.

"Well, let just say, you may never have to hear me or Harry calling your mom and dad Mr. or Mrs. again," answered Hermione.

"You guys have definitely come close with our family," said Ginny.

They saw menus at their sides of their plates and knew that the house-elves were going to send up the food when they the name of it. Harry looked at Hermione to see if it was bothering on her plots of house-elves, but Hermione seemed to be only to be attracted to Ron.

Before Harry returned with Hermione though, Mrs. Weasley (Molly) distracted Hermione while Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley (Arthur) about his and Ron's plans for the girls. Arthur told Harry that there were two spots on the grounds perfect for the plan, and Harry promised to let Ron know about it.

Those six were having a good time at the table that they didn't hear the band that was hired by McGonagall come up on stage. They started playing a slow tune that lifted couples and others away from the tables and on to the dance floor.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ron, "You want to dance?"

"I thought you would never ask," said Hermione as she took Ron's hand and got lead out onto the dance floor.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? Come on," Neville said as he took Luna onto the floor.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "You want to?"

"Haarrryy," she growled. Harry just laughed as he took Ginny out to dance with her.

The other four were lost in their dancing, so Harry and Ginny did have some time to themselves. They did hear a little clicking, but they knew Colin was taking pictures of them with out the flash so they wouldn't be interrupted, and they would have something to remember this night. But they didn't care about that. Right now, they were just glad be standing close to each other, dancing the night away.

Just then, Ginny giggled a little, which warmed up Harry a bit. Then she said, "Hey, Harry. You know what is surprising me?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Me, of course," she answered. Harry gave a blank look until Ginny explained.

"I just thought I would never be here graduating and dancing the night away with the man I had a crush on, even though I didn't know you fully at that time."

Harry just smiled as he said, "Well, I guess that crush helped you get what you wanted." He chuckled when he was finished.

"I love you, Harry," said Ginny as she smiled.

"I love you too, Gin," Harry said back. And while they were dancing, Ginny reached up to him and started kissing him, both of them enjoying every second of it.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were dancing really close together when Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny.

"Psst," she whispered in Ron ear,

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look over there, Ron," Hermione said, nodding her head to his best friend and sister.

Ron looked around, and not even he could take his eyes off of those two. Although, he got tired of seeing them kissing and started to dance again.

"Something tells me your sister has been taken, Ron," Hermione stated.

"I know. Besides, to tell you the truth, I was hoping myself that Ginny would be with Harry," said Ron.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I think Ginny had fallen in love with Harry ever since I brought home before our second year."

"Well, I kind of helped Ginny with getting to know Harry better," Hermione confessed.

"I know, she told me," said Ron.

"Really, when?" Hermione asked him.

"She told me during the summer we were spending together at the Burrow before our last year," Ron stated.

"Well, it looks like she has a soft spot for you," Hermione said while giggling.

"Well, looks like you have it for me too," Ron passionately said. Hermione just smiled as she moved in for a kiss with him.

Later on, while Harry was getting drinks for him and Ginny, Ron came up to him.

"Hey Harry, do you think its time?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione talking and said, "Yeah, I think its time. Come on. Your parents had a couple spots they suggested right out on the grounds."

They weren't aware though that Ginny and Hermione were talking about their boys were up to.

"What do you think those boys are up to, Ginny?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't know, but I think its time to get it out of them," Ginny said with a smirk on her face. Just then, Harry and Ron came toward them.

"Hey, would you come with me for a second, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Um, sure Harry," Ginny said with a confused look on her face.

They both walked out of the Great Hall, with Hermione looking at Harry a little weirdly.

"I wonder what Harry has in store for her," she asked.

"You can worry about that later, love," said Ron. "I've got someplace I want to take you as well."

Hermione just smiled as she followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

Little did they know, Arthur and Molly were watching behind from the staff table.

"Those girls are going to be surprised of what their boys have in store for them," said Molly. Arthur definitely agreed by nodding as he took his wife for a little spin on the dance floor.

(A\N: Okay. Question time, guys. What do you think Harry and Ron have in store for Ginny and Hermione? Did you like how I described Ginny and Hermione's dress robes? Let me know what you think. Please Review.)


	20. The Boys' Surprise

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 20

The Boys' Surprise

Ginny was trying to figure out why Harry was leading her out of the Great Hall. What was more surprising to her was that he was leading her out of the castle.

"Okay, Potter," Ginny started to say. "What are you up to?"

"Hey, I can't take my girlfriend outside to have her to myself for a while?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you right," Ginny said, though not convinced, "But where are you taking me?"

"Just hold on a little longer, and you'll see," said Harry. Ginny was wondering what was Harry up to, and if Ron was in on this.

They walked for a while until they came a spot that was covered in bushes with fairy lights all over them.

"Hmm, " Ginny hummed.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Yes and no," Ginny answered. Harry looked confused, but Ginny had to more to say that broke his confusion.

"Well, its that we now can live our lives as full grown wizards and witches, but at the same time, we're leaving the place that has brought us close to each other during all of these years. You get where I'm going, don't you?" She turned to look at him as he answered.

"Sadly enough, I do," said Harry. "It's been my home since my first year. Plus," he continued while looking at her passionately, "this place has helped me find two great friends, and someone I couldn't stand to be without."

Ginny just smiled at him as she started to kiss him. They did it for ten seconds until they had to stop for some air.

"I feel the same way about you, Harry," Ginny said a little emotionally Harry then noticed some tears coming from her eyes. Harry thought, _'Uh oh, what did I do?' _"Why are you crying, love? Did I do something wrong?" Harry was starting to get a little nervous. Even though he loved Ginny, he still had a problem of getting nervous when girls cried around him.

Ginny looked up at him as he sat her down on a bench and then sat with her. "No Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. I was crying because I'm happy. It's like having all of my dreams come true."

Harry just smiled at her, while at the same time, having a burning feeling while fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"However, there is one dream that I'm still wanting to make come true," Ginny continued to say, as she slid closer to Harry. "I want to be with you, for the rest of my life."

Harry then felt that burning feeling go away, because Ginny wanted the same thing he was wanting as well. Harry then stood up and faced Ginny.

"Well, I think I can help with that one," he said as he went down on one knee. Ginny gasped as he took out a small box and opened it, revealing a ring with a ruby and an emerald right next to each other. Then Harry popped the question.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Harry got a real surprising tackle from her as she squealed, "YES!" They both were on the ground as Ginny took her weight off of Harry, but she remained where she was, lying on top of him. Then she said, .in a calm, surprised voice, "I will marry you, Harry. I will become your wife." Harry just smiled as Ginny helped him up so he could take the ring and put it on her ring finger, right next to the promise ring. The reason Ginny didn't take that ring off was it was a promise the four of them made that no matter what happens with the four of them, they would remain as best friends to each other, always.

Ginny just smiled as she looked at her ring. Harry explained why he chose that ring.

"The reason I chose this ring is because it show us staying together, no matter what." 

Ginny just smiled as she went up to kiss him, when she stopped, wondering about something. "Just one question, when did you get this- Oh, that's why you and Ron left together when that piece of parchment blew away," she said, " so he and you can pick out a ring for me."

Harry looked at Ginny with a blank look, then shook his head as he said, "You are starting to fall behind Ms. Weasley."

"Huh?" Ginny wondered what Harry meant by that until it hit her. "Was Ron going t-t-to propose to-?"

Ginny didn't need to ask or stutter anymore, because Harry nodded his head, making Ginny cover her mouth as she squealed. Not only was she going to marry the love of her life, Ron was also going to ask Hermione to be part of the family.

"Do you got your invisibility cloak with you?" she asked.

"Always do, just in case a stray Death Eater is out there, somewhere," Harry said as he whipped it out of his pocket.

"Come on, I want to see if Ron has asked her yet," said Ginny.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Harry as he looked at two figures coming toward them, rather quickly.

(Meanwhile, back when Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall and walked outside,)

"Where are you taking me, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," he said. Hermione just smiled as she went up to him on his side, and putting her arm around him. Ron did the same as he said, "You actually look like a princess in that," nodding his head to her silvery dress robes. Hermione laughed a little as she pecked him on the cheek. "I have to agree on that."

Ron stopped Hermione as he told her, "You want a sneak peek at where I'm taking you?" He then pointed to an area where bushes of roses were forming a path right to the lake.

"Are we going to the lake, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No, but were going in the path for what I have for you," said Ron. But as he took Hermione down there, he thought, '_This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

They arrived at a bench where they both sat down. Hermione was glad because her feet was starting to hurt in her heels and had to take them off for a while.

"Your feet okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, they just hurt a little bit after being in those heels for a long time," Hermione explained, while rubbing her feet to get rid of the pain.

"You know though," she continued, "I wouldn't of thought I would be here like this."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, when I first got my letter, telling me that I've been accepted here, I was wanting to be the best by learning everything I can about it and the wizarding world."

"Well, you did do that," Ron admitted.

"True, but there is something else I did learn, that I couldn't learn from any textbook. Its showing how to love and care about the people you love. And you guys actually taught me that," she explained.

"Well, we wouldn't have gotten any where without you." said Ron. Hermione smiled as she looked away from him.

"Actually, Hermione, there is a reason why I brought you over here," Ron confessed. Hermione looked up and her red face turned into a confused look.

"You see, even since we both got together," Ron started to say as Hermione moved closer to him, "my life has been like, exciting."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"What I mean is, I really want to be with you for the rest of my life," Ron confessed.

"So do I, Ron," said Hermione. "But why-." She didn't get any further than that when Ron went on the ground on his knee and took out a small black box. Hermione gasped as he asked, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but started to cry while smiling. Ron saw this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hermione just wiped her eyes and said, "There will be something wrong if you don't put that ring on my finger right now," while smiling.

Ron knew that was a yes answer as he jump for joy in his mind, while at the same time, took a diamond ring out of the box and placed it on the ring finger, almost covering the promise ring.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, suddenly realizing something. "You used that piece of parchment to give you some time so Harry could help you pick out a ring for me, huh?"

"You're right on the parchment, but not on the rings," Ron said. He looked at her as her brain tried to figure out how he got the ring. All of the sudden, it just jumped into her head. And then she asked Ron, "I'm not the only one who is being asked to marry someone, aren't I?"

Ron knew she would figure it out later on. He knew that Harry must have proposed to his sister, as they were in another part of the grounds.

"Do you know who is being asked?" said Ron.

"Come on," Hermione said as she put her heels back on. "Let's go see if Ginny accepted." And she and Ron walked quickly back up the to the entrance of the rosebush path. Ron though didn't need proof. He knew Ginny was in love with his best friend, and knew his sister would never take a chance of not being Harry's wife. Although, he had to admit, once it would happen, it would be a little weird to get used to it.

They were just entering the grounds were the bushes were covered with fairy lights and they saw Harry and Ginny, although they must of saw them coming. Ron was wondering why Harry had his Invisibility Cloak out. He saw Harry put it back in his pocket.

As soon as Ginny saw Hermione, she stood up and went over asked with excitement, " Did he?" Hermione just nodded as she showed her the diamond ring on her finger. Ginny just smiled as she showed the ruby and emerald ring on her finger.

"You know Hermione, we got to keep a better eye on these two," Ginny said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for that little distraction," said Harry.

"We would of never gotten those rings," Ron finished.

"Stop acting like the twins," the girls said together, then laughed as they acted as them as well.

"Come on," said Harry as he wrapped his arm around his new fiancée. "Lets go back to the Great Hall and have some fun."

All three of them was for that as Ron wrapped his new fiancée in his arms and started back toward the castle.

When they got back, the band was in the middle of the song, and when Hermione looked at the time, she probably that they only had time for two more songs, as the ball ended at midnight, and it was already a quarter to that.

Just then, Ron asked, "Hey Harry, I wonder if I could borrow my sister for a minute on the dance floor, alright?"

"Is that okay with you Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry just said, "Yeah, its okay. He's your brother after all."

Ginny just stuck her tongue at him as she and Ron went out onto the dance floor. Harry and Hermione just smiled at those two as she asked, "You want to dance with me Harry?"

"Sure, why not," he said, as he took Hermione's hand and led her out on the dance floor.

Over where Ron and Ginny were dancing, Ron wanted to ask Ginny something.

"So, how does it feel that you're going to be a Potter?" he asked.

"A little weird," Ginny admitted. "Although, Ginny Potter definitely has a nice ring to it."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, it does," he said.

"But like I said, I'm going to have keep an eye on him and you from now on, since you two hid that secret from me and Hermione," said Ginny.

"Well, I just thought you girls gave us the promise rings, so Harry and I thought we would add the final touch. And besides, we have to keep it secret to put you girls in suspense," Ron explained.

Ginny just smiled as she came closer to Ron for a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said.

"What? I can't kiss my brother on the cheek?" Ginny fired back at him. Ron knew when she said that she won it. _'At least it wasn't on the lips,'_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were dancing when Hermione spoke.

"You two guys had us definitely fooled," she said.

"Hey, proposes are suppose to be surprises, right?" said Harry.

Hermione just smiled as she drew Harry closer for a hug.

"Man, I think becoming friends with you, Ron, and Ginny is one of the best things that have happen to me," Hermione confessed.

"Same here," admitted Harry. Hermione pulled back as she smiled at her friend.

The music stopped which meant that it was time for the last song to be played.

Hermione stepped back from Harry so she could dance with Ron. Right when she was with Ron, Ginny was right there, next to him.

"Feel like giving me the last dance?" Ginny asked.

"You know I would," Harry answered as they cuddled up together to dance the last song that was being played at the ball.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be your wife soon," said Ginny.

" I know. Even though I did the asking, I'm surprised myself," Harry admitted.

"It seems everything surprises you, Harry." Ginny said while giggling. Harry knew she was right as he pulled her closer to him.

Ron and Hermione however, were just slowing moving: not listening to the music, but just comforting each other.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a Weasley," said Hermione. "Maybe I should make my hair red to finish it up," she teased.

"No!" said Ron. "I actually like your hair the way it is, all right."

"I know, I was just joking, Ron," said Hermione. When Ron heard her said that, he just figured that some of him had rubbed off on her. But it didn't matter, because Ron was determined to stay with Hermione for the rest of his life, just like Harry was with Ginny.

(A\N: I bet you were expecting that, huh? It's almost the end of the story. I am thinking of maybe doing a sequel, but I still haven't made up my mind yet. Well, tell me what you think.)


	21. Graduation Time

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 21

Graduation Time

Once it reached midnight, The Great Hall started to empty, as the Graduation Ball had come to a close. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the first to leave as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They were so happy, after the boys asking to marry the girls and accepting the proposal, they didn't even noticed Pansy taunting them as they past by. When Pansy saw that they completely ignored them, she replaced her taunting look with a look of surprise. Usually, Harry and the others would tell anyone, including a Slytherin, who was messing with them to back off. But with they were going to marry the ones they love, they didn't hear her.

When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, all they wanted to do was to stay together.

"Man, its amazing what could happen in just one night," Ron said as he and Hermione snuggled onto the couch. Harry just sat down on the chair with Ginny sitting on his lap, spreading her dress all over Harry's legs.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "We're all going to be one big family," she said as she snuggled next to her fiancé.

"Well guys, I know we all may want to celebrate," said Hermione as she rubbed Ron's back, "but I think we need to get to bed so we can be ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Ron asked.

The other three looked at him, as he was stupid. "Ron, the Graduation Ceremony, remember?" Harry reminded him.

Ron looked dumbstruck as he heard what he said, and then he grabbed a pillow and hit himself in the face. The others laughed at him when he did that.

The girls said good night to the boys as they went up to the stairs to their dormitories, while the boys did the same to theirs.

But halfway up the stairs, Hermione stopped, with Ginny nearly bumping into her.

'"Is something wrong, Hermione?" she asked.

"Huh?" Hermione jumped. "Oh no, Ginny. It just that it still sinking it that I'm going to be marrying Ron."

"Well, it still sinking in to me that I'm going to be marrying Harry," Ginny revealed. "Besides, if he wasn't going to do it soon, I was going to ask him myself."

"You were?" Hermione asked, surprised that Ginny said that.

"Mm-hmm," Ginny nodded. "There is no way I'm spending my life without being with him."

Hermione just smiled as she took Ginny in her arms and they both walked up to their dormitory.

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up about seven o'clock. They still had that joyous feeling inside of them that they felt when Ginny and Hermione said yes to marry them.

"You ready to get his over with Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. Then he looked around and saw something he didn't notice the night before. "What's that?" he asked, pointing it to Harry.

Harry got up and went to look at the one that was hanging next to his bed. He then just smiled. "They're our robes for the Graduation Ceremony, Ron."

"What?" Ron asked, still confused.

"Graduation robes, Ron," said a familiar voice. It was Hermione, with along beside her. Ron didn't waste any time and got of bed and hugged her. Ginny couldn't wait and ran to Harry, literally leaping onto him.

"Whoa, calm down there, Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny jumped off of Harry and said, "Sorry, I guess I'm still excited of what you did last night."

"Hey," Neville called from his bed. "Can you keep it down, please? I'm trying to sleep."

"You might want to go on and get up, Neville. It is the last day for us here," said Hermione.

"It is," Neville said, jumping out of the bed. "I need to start packing."

"Neville, don't you think you might want to eat first?" Ginny suggested.

"Oh right, but can I get changed, please?" Neville asked the girls.

Ginny and Hermione just smiled as they went to leave the dorm. "We'll meet you in the common room," said Ginny as they exited.

"Did I miss something last night?" Neville asked.

Harry and Ron just smiled at each other, and then Harry said to Neville, "We'll tell you later." And started to get changed, while Neville was still confused.

They met the girls in the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. They managed to get down there in record time and found a good spot to themselves.

"Hey, Dad and Mom are still here," noticed Ginny.

Sure enough, Arthur and Molly (A\N: They must be called that now) were sitting on the left of Professor McGonagall. Arthur looked like he was having a good time. Molly was also glad, but, as Harry thought about it, must be that she didn't have to cook the food she was eating.

"Knut for your thoughts, Harry," a voice said next to him. Professor Lupin was heading up to the staff table and when he saw him looking around.

"I'm okay, Professor," said Harry. "Just trying to remember everything around here at Hogwarts."

Lupin just smiled at him and said, "Well, at least you'll have someone to remember those memories for the rest of your life." Then he winked at him as he continued his way up to the staff table.

"Do you think he knows about us being engaged," Harry asked the other three.

"I don't know, unless Mom and Dad told them," Ron said.

"Whoa, Mom and Dad knew about you guys proposing to us?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he wanted to make sure it was okay with them, sis," said Ron. "Besides, isn't the man supposed to ask his girlfriend's parents if he could marry her?" He looked at Hermione, expecting the answer from her.

"He has a point, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Well, I supposed you figured it out that they knew about Harry and Ron's surprise?" Ginny asked.

"Right," Hermione answered. "Plus, I have a feeling that my parents already know as well, seeing that they gave the okay for you to ask the question," she added, looking at Ron.

"When did they say that?" Ron asked.

"When we were at your house during the holidays, remember? I had Apparated to my house to spend some time with my parents. And they noticed that I was thinking about you a lot when I was there, Hermione explained. "Then my mom said that she wouldn't be surprised if you were going to propose to me, which she was right about."

Ron turned red when Hermione said that, which caused Harry and Ginny to giggle a little.

"You know that we are going to have to find a place to live, Ron, right?" she said.

"Yeah, I know, but the thing is, I don't think my room will be big enough to share for us, while we try to find a place to live," Ron said.

Harry and Ginny started to giggle a little, making Ron and Hermione look at them with confused looks.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Did you two forget about Grimauld Place, the house I own?" Harry reminded them.

"But I thought you and Ginny were going to live there?" Ron asked.

"We are, Ron, " said Ginny. "But that doesn't mean you guys can't stay with us while you guys look for a place."

"You're sure about this?" asked Hermione. Harry gave her a look that said he was certain.

"Hey, except for Ron who is part of it, you're going to be part of the family soon. And families help each other if they are in trouble," Ginny stated.

"Well, I will be legally," said Hermione.

They all smiled as they ate one of their last breakfasts they would eat at Hogwarts.

When they were done, Ginny and Hermione went up to Molly and Arthur to show them their rings while Harry and Ron waited for them

"Hey Harry, you sure it wouldn't be any trouble if Hermione and I stay with you and Ginny," Ron asked.

Harry just shook his head and said, "Ron, you and Hermione have been my best friends since we first came here, and helped me throughout everything. Why wouldn't Ginny and I suggest it?" Ron just smiled as he gave Harry a friendly slap on the back

Later on, Ginny and Harry were taking a walk through the castle, walking by side in each other arms.

"Man, I can't believe that our time at Hogwarts has finally came to an end," said Ginny.

"I know, but at least I had some good memories here," said Harry.

"Including kissing me when you came in from that detention with, that traitor?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely," agreed Harry. He was glad that Ginny didn't say Snape's name. His mouth always went sour when he or anyone said Snape's name. But he put that into the bottom part of his mind as he and Ginny continued their walk throughout the castle.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were walking around on the grounds, looking at the pictures Colin took of them.

"Hmm, Colin would definitely make a good photographer some day," said Hermione.

"Yep, as long as he doesn't get put up with an reporter from the _Daily Prophet _like Rita," said Ron.

"Don't worry, unless Rita wants me to spill the beans on her, she'll keep quiet," Hermione said while smiling.

Later on, the boys were in their dorm with Neville gathering all of their supplies and stuff that they didn't want to leave here. Also, they were putting on the robes for the Graduation ceremony. Unfortuantely, they wouldn't be able to sit right next to each other, as they were going to be seated alphabetically by their last name. Only Ron and Ginny were going to be able sit next to each other, and Ron was a little mad that he had to be last on that because his first the letter of his name came after the first letter of Ginny's name. Also, he had to sit next to Zabini as well, and he was the only one of the four who had to sit by one of them.

Once they got done, Neville went downstairs in his black graduation robes, and Ron was about to follow him when he noticed Harry didn't follow him right away.

"You okay, mate?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking that we're only staying here for more night, and then after that, we're out of here," said Harry.

Ron just smiled as he said, "Come on, we better go, otherwise the girls would be suspecting that we have something else up our sleeves."

"Which we don't," Harry added.

They met the girls down in the common room, and they all started to head down to the grounds, where the ceremony was being held. But on the way, they had a little trouble by being blocked by Pansy and her gang of Slytherins.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Harry asked.

"You're not going out there, because we're going to teach you a lesson of not to mess with us," said Pansy as she raised her wand. But before she could send out a spell, Pansy and the other Slytherins got hit with ink balloons from Peeves. Harry and the others saw this as a chance to get away from them as they snuck through one of the secret passages down to the ground floor. When they got there, they thanked Peeves in their mind.

They made it out beside the lake, close to the same place that Dumbledore's funeral took place. Mr. Weasley also could be seen at the staff table, where the speaking would be held.

"Well, I guess we have to split up from you guys right now," Ginny said as she went over to Ron.

"Hey, at least we'll be able to celebrate together when it's done," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry said.

They all smiled as Ron and Ginny walked down to their assigned seats.

"Later, Harry," Hermione said as she went up to her spot. Harry went over to his spot, but before he sat down, he saw that Pansy and her Slytherin gang finally came out of the castle, drenched in ink. Harry had to hold on to his laughter as hard as he could when he saw them. McGonagall saw this as well, and told them that they would not be able to attend the ceremony in an angry voice. They tried to tell them what happened with Peeves, but Crabbe ruined it for them when he said 'cornered those Gryffindors.' McGonagall was so furious at them that she escorted them back to the castle. Everyone was in shock, except Harry and the others, who just shook their heads.

Luckily, Madam Pomfrey gave Professor McGonagall a Calming Draught before they started the ceremony. All the students sat down as she began to speak.

"Hello, one and all. And I do apologize for the behavior of those students," she said into a magical megaphone.

"Now we are here to congratulate these new bunch of wizards and witches who have completed their magical training, and are ready to begin their life.

"Now, there is one student that I'm am very proud of in her efforts to do best in her magical training, and she is the one of the best students that we have had here in Hogwarts. Please allow me to introduce Ms. Hermione Granger for receiving the award for the brightest student of the year."

Flitwick held up a plaque for everyone to see as Hermione went up there to get it. Hermione looked so excited as Harry and the others could see. Ron was cheering the loudest of all the students, so he could make sure Hermione could hear him.

However, Hermione didn't leave yet as she whispered something to McGonagall. The Professor then smacked herself in the head as she said, "I forgot. She also has to make a speech as well." She shook her head as Hermione went behind the staff table to read her speech.

"My fellow students," she started to say, "I promise this isn't long as my assignments are." Harry, Ron, and Ginny hid a smirk when Hermione said that.

"We have learned a lot since we came here to Hogwarts. Now, I know that some of you are thinking that I'm talking about spells, charms, and other stuff about our world, even about a certain someone. (_'I'm going to get you back for that one, Hermione,'_ Harry thought.) But there are also other things that I'm talking about that you can't just learn from any textbook.

"When I started here, I wanted to study and become the best, also with showing that you can't bend the rules at all. Then I met two people who I thought first were just stupid, just taking risks to lose points for our house. Then, when they saved me from an incident that I didn't know about, because they insulted me, I learned that book smarts isn't what makes a great wizard or witch. It's the strength inside you. Its the loyalty you show, to always help the ones that you care for and love. That's something you should never forget, while living your life. Thanks." Hermione then walked away from the staff table. But as soon as she moved, Harry, Ron, and Ginny started clapping really hard, as did the rest of the students (except the Slytherins) on what Hermione had said.

After all of that, everyone was called by his or her last name in alphabetical order to receive a piece of parchment. As Harry could see, Mr. Weasley was putting his signature on there, as they were being handed to them b Professor McGonagall. Hermione was so nervous to get hers, that she almost ripped it when she took it from Professor McGonagall.

Neville was so excited that he was able to graduate. He and Luna were able sit next to each other, as their names were next to each other in the alphabet. Harry was sure that Luna gave him a kiss when they both received their graduation parchments.

Harry got the loudest clapping when he received his. He was also glad that as he got it signed by Arthur, he almost could feel that Dumbledore and his parents were watching him from the other side, cheering him on.

Finally, at the end of the line, Ginny and Ron finally got theirs, and after receiving a great clapping, the loudest from Harry and Hermione, they went back and sat down.

McGonagall finally then declared them graduates from Hogwarts, and all the students leapt from their seats. Harry and Hermione though went to find Ron and Ginny. As soon as they found them, they ran over to them, with Harry grabbing and lifting Ginny, and Ron doing the same to Hermione.

"I can't believe were finally graduates," said Hermione. The other three just smiled at her and came in for a group hug, with Neville and Luna joining them. Harry knew Hermione was right on one thing. He just couldn't believe it either.

After the ceremony, they found out that Gryffindor had won the house cup again, which they were very excited. Harry knew that he was going to remember this day for a long time.

(A\N: So, how did you like the Graduation ceremony? Pretty neat, huh. There's only one more chapter left here in this story, so make sure you stay tuned. Time for reviews.)


	22. The Last Train Ride Back

The Carefree year

By Dueler312

Note: I Do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 22

The Last Train Ride Back

The next morning, Harry woke up and got Ron out of bed, with some difficulty.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said. "We promised to meet the girls for breakfast before we headed down to the station."

That comment made Ron shoot straight up and say, "Well, what are we waiting for?" And then he started to get dressed. Harry couldn't but chuckle. They were meeting the girls for breakfast, but with any mention of Hermione when Ron's not with her can make him move real quickly. Harry even saw Neville looking at him funny.

Once Harry and Ron got dressed, they brought their trunks down, as they were being taken to the station separately. They knew they could apparate back in no time flat, but they were wanting to take the train for a couple of reasons: One, Hermione's parents were wanting to meet her there, and Hermione wanted to tell them the good news. Two, Ron and Hermione had to take the train, as they were still Head Boy and Girl, until they exited the platform that took them back to the muggle world.

But the main reason they wanted to take the train back because it was the last time they were going to be on it, and wanted to enjoy it.

They were finishing breakfast, and were going to head out to wait for the carriages, when Harry said, "Hey guys, I'll be right back, okay. Come and get me if the carriages come."

"How? We won't even know where you are," said Ron.

"Trust me. Someone will," said Harry. And he started to turn for the staircases.

"I wonder where he's going?" Hermione asked.

Ron just shrugged. Ginny had a confused look on her face until it finally it her.

"I'll get him when the carriages come," she said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Think about it you guys. Who was the number one person Harry could turn to get the answers when he was uncertain about something in his life?" Ginny stated.

Suddenly, the answer hit Ron and Hermione like a stunning spell. They all knew where Harry was heading.

Harry had gotten up to the seventh floor and right in front of the trophy room. He needed to see Dumbledore's chair one more time as a student before he could leave.

Harry felt like he had to say something, and some words started to come out of his mouth.

"Hey Dumbledore," he started to say. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing good now. I actually asked Ginny to be my wife, and I just can't wait for it, even though it's going to take a while to plan. But I just wanted to say, thanks. You definitely have shown me that love is more powerful than any spell out there. Ron and Hermione are also going to be married, so were like going to be one big family. I'm pretty sure you would chuckle at that." He smiled when he heard a familiar voice.

"That and he would be proud of you of not letting go of that love, Harry." Ginny was right behind him.

"The carriages have already arrived?" he asked

"Mm-hmm," said Ginny. She also took a look at Dumbledore's chair, and said, "Just remember, he will always still be here, as long as we're loyal and stay true for what he believed in."

"Did Hermione tell you that I said that in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah, and I had a feeling that you needed that phrase to help you remember that," said Ginny.

Harry just looked at his fiancée and smiled and gave her a little kiss on the lips. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the train," he said as he wrapped Ginny in his arms.

"Well, we better hurry then," Ginny said in a voice that wanted to start a challenge. She then started to run down to the secret passages as Harry started chasing after her, while laughing all the way. When they got down there, they saw that Ron and Hermione were waiting for them; waiting beside a carriage they were holding. They got in and headed down to the station.

"Oh, you guys aren't going to believe this, but looks like Pansy and her Slytherin gang have to repeat their last year," said Hermione.

"What!?" shouted Ron.

"Well, that will teach them to not mess with us," said Ginny. Harry could just imagined those Slytherins, shocked that they have to repeat their last year because of trying to mess with them.

They got to the station, and were about to head onto the train, when a hairy voice called them.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to me?" Hagrid called from the platform. Harry jumped off the train and gave Hagrid a hug as big as he could give him.

"Whoa there, Harry," said Hagrid. "It's not going to be good-bye forever."

Ron was next to give him a hug, "You take care of yourself, Hagrid."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything happening to you," Hermione said as she came up and hugged Hagrid as well.

Ginny wasn't as sure to hug Hagrid until he said, "Well, aren't you going to give me a hug as well, Ginny?"

Ginny just smiled as she leapt onto Hagrid, almost making him fall.

"I'll miss you, Hagrid," admitted Ginny.

"Hey, you just take care of your man there like you promised me, all right?" Hargid said softly to her. "Besides, I think he's going to be one good husband for you."

Ginny and the others were wondering how far Molly and Arthur had spread the word that they were going to be married. Harry just hoped the _Daily Prophet _didn't catch wind of this. The last thing he was wanting were the reporters on his trail again.

They all said good-bye to Hagrid and got on the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment that cuddled up in. Neville and Luna joined them a few seconds later,

"Hey guys," they both said.

They wave at those two as they entered the compartment.

"So, what was that thing you two guys wanted to tell me?" said Neville.

"What, you four have been keeping a secret from us?" asked Luna.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Harry asked.

"HARRY!" the other three shouted.

Harry laughed as he said to Neville and Luna, "Well, let just say we're going to be one family soon."

"Huh?" Neville said, confused.

"You're becoming blood-related by a spell?" Luna asked. Everyone laughed when she said that.

"No, Luna," said Ginny. "Harry and I are engaged and so are those two over there," she added, pointing to Ron and Hermione.

"WHAT?!" Luna squealed. Neville looked as shocked as well when he heard it, but both of them were shocked when Ginny and Hermione showed them their engagement rings.

"Oh my god, you guys are so lucky," said Luna, still surprised by the news.

"Yeah. Our two boys definitely surprised us with that during the ball," said Hermione, who started to lie on Ron.

"Well, if anyone deserve to be happy together, its definitely you four," said Neville.

"Thanks, Neville," said Ron.

"I guess that explained why you guys were so close to each other during the ball the other night," said Luna.

"Hold on, you noticed that?" Ron asked, confused.

"I think everyone may had notice that, Ron," Neville stated.

They all just laughed as the train continued onward back to Platform nine and three-quarters. Luna asked the girls what kind of dress they wanted to wear, but Ginny and Hermione shushed her up on that. Harry and Ron were glad. They wanted the girls to keep their wedding dress robes a secret.

Neville and Luna left a while ago, to see some other friends before they got off the train. Ron and Hermione also had to disappear, as they had Head Duty until they handed in the badges to the guard at the barrier. That left Harry and Ginny some alone time for them in the compartment.

"Man, just think in the future, we'll be together, making babies, and grow old together," Ginny said passionately.

"Hey, right now I just want to concentrate on just being with you alone in here right now," said Harry. Ginny just smiled and shook her head at her as they came together, locking their lips. Sure enough, their tongues starting to seek permission to each other mouths, and accepted, although Harry and Ginny made a mental note to not let it go too far.

They did stop for a minute as Harry wanted to look at the pictures Colin took of them dancing. They were so dancing so close to each other in the picture that they it looked like they were merging together.

The train had finally gotten back to London. Harry and the others were sad that the train ride had to end so soon. But they knew that another adventure would be waiting for them as soon as they step out of the train.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had gotten through the barrier just fine, but Ron and Hermione had to hold on a second, as they had to turn in their Head badges.

Neville and Luna had to said good-bye, as Neville had to go to his Grandma, and Luna to her father. Molly and Arthur were waiting for them outside of the station, with Hermione's parents right beside them.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek saying that she'll be back in a minute. She wanted to tell her parents the good news.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny went over to Molly and Arthur, and they gave them a hug so big, that they turned blue a little. Of course, Arthur saw that they started to choke a little, and took pity on them by wrenching Molly off of them.

"I'm so glad you guys had gotten back safe," said Molly.

"Hey Molly," said Harry. "If anyone tried to cause any trouble with us, they'll be sorry." Ginny turned red when she heard that.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione called from a pole. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure," said Ron. He went over to Hermione and asked, "What's up?'

"Well, I told my parents about what you did," Hermione started to say. "And let's just say they want to hear the whole story. Plus, I got to there to get some things, okay."

"Hey, that's okay. Besides, I think my mom would want to hear how Harry proposed to Ginny," said Ron. They both chuckled a little.

"Well, I'll see you later at the Burrow, okay?" said Hermione.

"You got it," Ron answered. He then kissed her and said, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said back. They then parted as Hermione got in her parents car. Ron was thinking that she probably wanted to take the long way, because she wanted to tell them about how he proposed to her.

"Hey, Ron, brother of mine!" Ginny called while snapping her fingers in his face.

"What?" he asked.

"We got to go. We got stuff to do back at the Burrow as well," Ginny explained.

Ron chuckled as he grabbed his trunk, and they headed for the alley they had used to Apparate to and from the Burrow and King's Cross.

Harry couldn't believe that his life was going so well. Of course, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy from now on. Being an Auror meant taking down Dark Wizards whenever he could. He just hoped that he could be partnered with Ron as soon as they got done with their training.

As soon as they got in, they left their trunks downstairs, as they weren't staying that long. They were planning to move into Grimauld Place the next day.

:"Hey Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," he said. And both of them went into the living room.

"Why does Dad need to talk to Harry?" Ron asked, as he Ginny looked confused.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll tell both of you when he's done," said Molly. "Now don't you guys need to get your things that you wanted so you'll be ready to move?"

They both smiled as they went upstairs to their rooms to get their stuff.

Meanwhile, Arthur had a few things to say to Harry.

"Now listen Harry, I just have one thing to say and one thing to ask of you," said Arthur.

"Sure," said Harry, rearing up to listen.

"First of all, I just wanted to let you know that I've gotten the deed to Grimauld Place already for you, so you'll be ready to move in whenever you're ready." Arthur than handed him a piece of parchment, which had his name on it, declaring him the owner of Grimauld Place.

"Thanks, Arthur. And what was the thing you wanted to me to promise?" asked Harry.

"Well, you know this is just a dad taking precautions, but can you promise me that you'll take care of my daughter and son, please?" Arthur asked.

Harry just smiled and said, "Hey, you know would I promise something like that, Arthur. Besides, I think Ron, Ginny, and Hermione would agreed to that promise as well."

"Thanks, Harry," said Arthur. And he walked to be with Molly. Harry just smiled as he started to the steps to meet with Ron and Ginny.

Luckily enough, Ron had gotten his things out of his room quickly enough that he went down to see if Ginny needed any help. Sure enough she did, and they were nearly done when Harry came in.

"Hey, everything okay?" Ginny asked, running over and kissing him on the cheek. Ron didn't turn around, but he did shake his head.

"What did Dad want?" he asked.

"Well, lets just say he wanted to do that protection promise that every father likes to do," said Harry.

"Hmm, that's Dad, being protective of his children," said Ginny.

Just then two pops were heard in the hallway and then some knocking onto Ginny's door.

"All right you four," came Fred's voice.

"We know you're in there," came George's voice.

"Well, why don't you come in? The door isn't blocked," Ginny stated.

The door opened and Fred and George came in, with a look neither Harry, Ron, or Ginny could figure out.

"Hey, I thought there were four in here," said Fred.

"You thought wrong," said Ron. "Besides, Hermione is at her parents house right now."

"Well, anyway, what's this we heard about you and our sister being engaged?" asked George.

"Yeah, and what the deal about you proposing to Hermione? Can't stay away from your sugar love?" Fred asked, with him and George batting their eyelashes. But before they could do anymore, someone cast a full body-bind jinx onto the twins, making both of them fall on their faces.

"That should take care of those two for a while," said Bill, who had his wand out. The others were thinking that he cast the spell to stop those two.

"Anyway, Fleur and I were told about you guys being engaged, when we came in that is," Bill stated. "I just wanted to say that you guys take care of each other, you hear me?"

Ginny just smiled at her oldest brother and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, Bill. We've been doing that for a while," she said.

Bill just smiled. Then he said, "Hey, if you three aren't too busy, I'm pretty sure Elizabeth would like to see you."

Those three couldn't risk seeing that little girl, and they followed Bill out of the room, leaving the twins in the board-like form.

Hermione arrived back at the Burrow later on, with her stuff shrunk and in her trunk. She did though see little Elizabeth, who started to giggle when Hermione started to speak to her in baby talk. Ron watched her, imagining how it would be soon that she would be doing that with their own child.

They held a little party to celebrate the four friends graduation, after unfreezing Fred and George, who Molly said that they deserved it.

After the party, Harry and the others slept separately in their own beds, because it would be only one more night before Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione could sleep with each other in the same bed. Although, they were pretending that they were sleeping in the same bed as their soulmate.

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry and the others were getting ready to leave when Molly came to them.

"Here, I thought you guys may want this," she said handing a book out that was called _How to Make the Best Meals by Mirha Gorleshin_. Ginny took it and thanked her mom. Molly just smiled as she came and hugged her daughter. "It's not easy letting go of a daughter as it is a son," she said. Ginny just smiled as she hugged her back. Although, Ginny couldn't get let her mom to let her go, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to pry Molly off before something happened.

They all said good-bye as they went out to prepare to Apparate to their new place. When they got there, and entered the place, it felt like they were starting their new adventure already.

That night, Harry was almost ready for bed when the door opened, with Ginny coming in.

"I just can't wait to finally sleep with you," she said.

"Me neither," said Harry as he picked up Ginny and carried over to their bed.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were almost ready for bed as well.

"You ready, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and she came out in a nightgown, while saying, "Let's get to bed."

Ron just smiled as those two got into bed, smiling and having happy dreams about each other, as Harry and Ginny were as well.

(A\N: I'm afraid that this is the last chapter of my story. Don't worry though. I'm going to do a sequel. Probably where those four are going to prepare for their wedding. Well, you guys know what time it is. Let's do it.)


End file.
